Voltron: Origins
by Kestle
Summary: The Black lion is a born leader and in control at all times, the Green lion is inquisitive, intelligent and daring, the Blue lion?, the Yellow lion is caring and kind, the Red lion is temperamental, faster and more agile. Where did the lions get their nature from? And what happens when the Paladins of Voltron meet the spirit of the lion, which the Paladins embody and reflect.
1. Fear

Chapter 1: Keith

The Castle of Lions was silent as the five Paladins and two Alteans slept. They had successfully completed their individual tasks that day in their plan to take down Zarkon. Shiro, Pidge, and Lance had rescued Slov from the Galra Prison; Hunk and Keith had braved the belly of a weblum; Allura had flown the castle back to the Balmera and collected the largest crystal ever given; while Coran had remained on Olkarion building the new teludav.

The Blade of Marmora returned to their headquarters to explain the plan, while Slov was left on Olkarion isolated from the teludav to prevent further damage. Coran reviewed the damage and estimated that the repairs would take an additional day and demanded Slov not be allowed to touch the teludav. He also requested Hunk keep his distance after the comment about blowing the teludav up.

The Olkari were happy to assist with the repairs to the teludav, which allowed Coran to return to the Castle of Lions and ensure all systems were fully operational before the attack on Zarkon.

The day ended, after the hard battle against the previous Ro-Beast on the Balmera, and the team decided to call it a quintant and turn in early.

The Castle remained in orbit around Olkarion and the ship was peaceful. The lions were stowed in their individual hangars and the inhabitants of the Castle were resting in their quarters.

Keith lay in his bed, tossing and turning. He pulled the covers over his head and buried his face in his pillow. Sweat ran down the back of his neck. His black hair stuck to the sides of his face as Keith struggled to catch his breath.

Inside his dream, Keith was strapped to a table. He fought against the restraints. His first thought was the Galra had captured him, but Keith couldn't figure out how. The Blade of Marmora crossed his mind, but as Keith looked around the room, he saw the familiar Altean tech and design of the hangar bay. Keith strained his neck to look behind him and, sure enough, saw the Red Lion, standing guard.

"Help me!" Keith pleaded, but the Red Lion seemed off. The glowing yellow power in its eyes was gone and the protective shield that surrounded the lion wasn't activated. Keith continued to struggle to break free.

"There is no need for that." A hand reached out from behind him and rested on his forearm. Keith jumped, noticing the person in the room for the first time. It was a male voice, which sounded young, but he didn't recognize it as being any of his crew-mates.

"Who's there?"

"Therron, now can you stop struggling, please, or this is going to hurt more." The man, Therron stepped in front of Keith and placed a syringe to his neck. Keith felt a quick jab of pain and then it was over. Therron appeared, the definition of a strapping boy. His hair was silver and about Pidge's hair length, but he reminded Keith most of Allura with his dark skin and sharp icy blue eyes, with the blue markings underneath to match. He wore a white button-down shirt with a black or perhaps a navy blue vest.

"What was that?" Keith turned his head from side-to-side as the injection ran its course through his body and made him tired.

"It was a relaxant. It won't make you pass out, but will at least prevent you from struggling. Lux was supposed to be second for the energy transfer, but the council is getting a little irritated with you, especially after you sabotaged the Green Lion."

"I didn't-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me. I get it and you're right. We're rushing things. With Waverly, we had to, but that doesn't have to be the case for the rest of us."

"Therron. It seems like you have a good grasp of the situation. So if you let me go, I think we can come to an agreement."

"This is the agreement. I will ensure that Sorrel gets to live his life. He will be giving four years that he otherwise wouldn't have been allowed. By that time, I will be twenty-two. The council won't allow anything older, they already think they are pushing their luck with you."

"I'm seventeen."

"Then you must have lied on your paperwork." Therron chuckled, fiddling with the computer console. "I'm not here to argue with you. I just want to let you know the plan. This is what you wanted, so you can rest easy."

"Sorry, if I'm not comforted, laying on a dissection table."

Therron stepped forward, but before he could say anything, the hangar bay doors opened and an Altean woman came through. "Prince Therron, Lieutenant Lux is here."

"Please send him in." To Keith, Therron said, "I'll let you two say goodbye."

"Wait. Therron!" Keith tried to pull against the restraints again, but he didn't have his strength like before.

"Hey, Captian."

Keith looked up and saw a tall toned muscled figure. He had blond hair styled like his own, as Lance called his mullet. Keith laughed, "Guess I know what blond me would look like."

"Oh no. I'm too late he's already gone into hysterics."

"Lux, I need you to get me out of here."

"Sorry, orders are to not untie you. I think the staff is wondering if they'll be able to get you back in the restraints."

"Why am I even being restrained?"

"I think they're meant so you don't harm yourself. I'm surprised Therron isn't replacing you, and even more at the damage, you did to the Green Lion. Therron is a man of his word. Not sure how he convinced the council, but he plans on keeping his promise to you and Waverly."

"This isn't right. I'm a Paladin and you're going to kill me."

"This is what you wanted to be with your sister."

"I don't have a sister!"

Lux ignored the comment, "You won't be alone for long. The Yellow Lion is nearly complete and ready. I guess if everything goes to plan this won't be the end. I'll see you again with the others. So I guess this is goodbye for now." Lux squeezed his arm and then turned to leave.

"No, wait! Lux, get me out of here! Lux!"

"Now we're ready to begin. Do you have any final words?" Therron returned with a group of Alteans in white suits.

"What the hell is going on?" Keith turned his head, straining to get a better view of the Alteans muddling about from the strapped position on the table.

"Prince Therron, we are ready to begin the soul transfer."

"The WHAT!" Keith found new strength and began fighting against his holds, which now also had the hands of multiple Alteans pressing down on him.

"Linking in ten clicks," Therron said from behind the control console identical to the one Allura used to fly the ship. Keith saw Therron place his hands on the pad and Altean energy started to flow into the system as Therron began to glow. Therron looked up into Keith's indigo eyes, "You're going to feel some discomfort. In three, two, one."

Keith felt like his whole body was on fire, the burning sensation when your feet are cold and you step into a hot shower covered his entire body. Keith screamed, but the sound didn't penetrate through the pain his mind and body felt in the link.

Keith woke, screaming. The sound finally piercing through his subconscious, startling him awake. His whole body was sweaty and trembling. He felt cold and disoriented. He pulled his hands up, reassuring himself he wasn't pinned down to the table and rubbed his fingers through his long hair.

"What the hell was that?"

 **Kestle:**

Hi, FanFiction Readers! This is my first FanFiction story.

I've had many ideas in the past and thought I should write one, but for the longest time felt that I should work on my own original Fiction stories and publish, but I have been struggling with editing my book and thought this would be fun in the meantime.

Voltron: Origins started with the idea of what would the lions be like if they were people. I wanted to create a story for the lions and how they made a team. Everything didn't begin with Zarkon and Alfor, but with the lions themselves. Just like it took our known Paladins some time to bond and form Voltron the same is true for the lions or the people before the lions.

Please let me know what you think.


	2. Anticipation

Chapter 2: Shiro

"There you are. Everyone's been looking for you. Have you been here all night?" Shiro barged through the hangar bay doors towards Keith, who sat on the floor his red jacket at his side with his Bayard. His arms were folded on top of his knees as he gazed up at the Red Lion.

"Most of it."

"Are you having trouble sleeping? I know a lot has happened recently and I'm sure you have many questions too."

"You don't know the half of it, Shiro."

"I won't until you tell me." Shiro sat down beside Keith. He followed his line of sight to the Red Lion. "What are you searching for?"

"Like you said, answers."

"What answers do you think your lion has?"

Keith laughed, "I don't know. That's why I'm here."

"Keith-"

"He know's something, Shiro. Of that I'm certain." Keith turned to look at him. His tone was serious and Shiro caught a slight look in his eye that told him he was scared before Keith returned to looking up at the Red Lion.

"I think you're tired."

"When you were trying to strengthen your bond with the Black Lion, you saw visions of the past, of Zarkon."

"Yes," Shiro said, hesitantly. He could tell Keith was driven by something, which had Keith on edge. He kept looking away from him, but know with this new confirmation Keith seemed to have solved some hidden question.

"I think my lion is also showing me visions."

"Of what?"

"Before Voltron. I don't know why, but if what I saw was true. I don't know if the Altean's can be trusted."

"Keith-"

"What do we really know about them." Keith stood up and began pacing. "They created the greatest super machine across the universe and all that is left of this great high tech race is two Alteans. Have you talked to Allura or Coran about their life on Altea? Because the planet we met them on wasn't Altea so how long were they on the other planet. How was Altea destroyed?"

"They were in cryostasis. They don't know how it happened."

Keith turned to Shiro, "Which is my point, Shiro. Neither do we." Keith crossed his arms, turning away, back up at the Red Lion.

Shiro sighed, he didn't understand why Keith was troubled but saw the fear in his eyes, when he had looked at him. He could see Keith felt guilty for not trusting the Alteans, but something still tugged at him. "You're not wrong, but Allura and Coran have done nothing but help us against the Galra, who I have seen first hand destroy peaceful planets."

"You're right. Forget I said anything."

Shiro's shoulder's slumped down. This is what he didn't want to happen; Keith shutting him out. Shiro had known Keith a long time, enough to know that when he struggled, Keith's first instinct was to close up and shut the world out. Shiro also knew that this action also caused Keith to act on impulse. "Keith, I don't know what's bothering you, but I don't want you to go making enemies out of our friends. I may not be able to help, but I'm always here to listen."

"I won't and Shiro, I'm trusting you to keep this a secret between us. Don't tell anyone. I need to be sure. Can I count on you?"

Shiro sighed in relief, "Whatever you need, Keith, you can trust me. I know we can work this all out and you will regain your trust in the others as well."

"I hope so." Keith took a step closer to the Red Lion but then hesitated and stepped away.

Shiro tried to come up with something to help console Keith, but he could tell his focus was already back on the Red Lion. Shiro left him to his own devices and headed back to the control room. When he left the hangar bay, a tall figure approached. Shiro was about to call out, assuming it was Lance when he caught a glimpse of blond hair.

"Sir, it's over? It worked, right?" The blond bombarded him with questions.

Shiro activated his robotic arm, preparing to attack the intruder.

"Sir?"

Shiro raised his hand, but as he began his swing, the blond figure disappeared and Hunk stood before him, cowering beneath his hand, "Shiro."

"Hunk?" Shiro lowered his hand to his side confused. He looked behind him, but the blond-haired figure was gone.

"Yes, what has gotten into you. You just decide to scare me to death, by threatening to kill me?"

"I thought I saw someone else."

"I saw my life flash before my eyes, who did you see?"

"I don't know."

"Weird." Hunk looked at Shiro suspiciously. "Also side note, I was sent to find you and Keith, is he in there?" Hunk tried to walk passed Shiro, but Shiro stepped in front, blocking Hunk's path.

"Keith didn't get much sleep last night, I think it's best to leave him be."

"Sure, okay and what about you and your mysterious glowing hand, I think you need to do the same. Attacking friends is definitely not normal."

"You're right. I'll head back to my quarters now. You should go check in with the others."

"I will, you just worry about yourself."

"Will do, Hunk." Shiro patted Hunk's shoulder and continued down the hall.

Shiro headed back towards his quarters, but when Hunk was out of sight, he turned left towards the Black Lion's hangar. When he reached the hangar, Shiro locked the bay door behind him.

Shiro turned to look up at his lion almost with the same searching look Keith had, but now Shiro understood.

"What are you trying to tell me now?"

 **Kestle:**

Hello Readers and thank you for reading. I don't know how often I'm going to update, but we will see how it goes.

Please don't forget to comment and tell me what you think of this chapter.

I decided I'm going to rotate point of view between the five Paladins. Chapter 1 was Keith and this is Shiro. At the start of each chapter, I decided, I'm going to put one of their names, depending on whose point of view the chapter is from, at the top.

Again, thanks for reading.

I hope you enjoyed chapter 2.


	3. Worry

Chapter 3: Hunk

"Does anyone else feel like something is up with Keith and Shiro?" Hunk walked onto the bridge, the central control room to the Castle of Lions. The giant crystal, which the team had obtained from the Balmera and powered the ship, was overhead at the center, where Allura stood, reviewing their plan of attack on Zarkon.

"Did you find them?" Allura asked, turning around from the control console. She had the monitor up with Zarkon's ship and was trying to isolate possible variables to ensure the most effective attack.

"If by them you mean Shiro because he wouldn't let me into the hangar to see Keith. He was all guard dog defensive. Something is going on with them."

"Shiro is the Black Paladin, which was Zarkon before him and Keith learned he is part Galra. I think it's safe to say there would be something wrong with any of us if we learned that. I think they are handling it very well." Pidge typed away on her computer. She was sitting on the side steps on Hunk's left. He recognized the coding to be Galra, but couldn't figure out what it was about.

"I second that." Lance was looking over Coran's shoulder at his workstation as Coran monitored the systems over the Castle of Lions. He was running a full diagnostic of the castles systems in preparation. The crew had decided to take the day to rest up and prepare, while the teludav was finished and repaired where Slov had damaged it. Lance reached to push a button and Coran swatted him away.

Hunk walked down the side steps Pidge was on and took her laptop away.

"Hey!" Pidge yelled, causing everyone in the control room to turn towards her.

"Okay, okay, but that doesn't mean Shiro gets a free pass at trying to kill me. He almost cut off my head when I went up to talk to him with his glowing hand. Anyone second that as okay?"

"Well, that's not like him."

"No Allura, it's not. Zarkon being evil and the previous Paladin, I get. Shiro trying to kill me, not so much. I don't know, maybe, we need to rethink the timing of attacking Zarkon."

Pidge stood up and was jumping to try to get her laptop out of Hunk's hands, but he kept turning away at the last second, and Pidge kept missing. "Hunk, give it."

"Am I the only one concerned here?"

"Concerned. For Keith." Lance paused for a moment. "No, can't do it. Ow!"

Coran swatted Lance's hand again. "Don't touch buttons, when you don't know what they do, and you Paladins all need to care for one another."

"But no one wants to do anything. Here, has everyone turned into wild animals today?"

Pidge snatched the laptop out of Hunk's hands before he could change his mind. "You said Keith was in the Red Lion's hangar?"

"That's what it seemed like. However, like I said, Shiro wouldn't let me in to see him."

"I'll pull up the camera feed." Pidge typed on her computer. "There. Looks like Keith is in there."

"What is he doing?" Lance said, walking over to look behind Pidge at the screen.

"Pull it up on the monitor," Allura requested.

Pidge typed on the keypad and the screen popped up on the overhead monitor. Coran joined the group on the upper deck. They stared at the screen in silence. The group squinted, except Lance who tilted his head sideways like a dog.

"My question still stands. What is he doing?"

"Standing," Coran said.

"Looking at his lion," Pidge said.

"Maybe he is having a staring contest," Hunk said.

"The lion has his mouth open, it must want him to go in," Allura said.

"Why wouldn't Keith go in?" Lance asked.

"Why would he have a staring contest with a machine?" Hunk asked.

"Shh, hey, look he moved." Lance silenced Hunk.

The group took another moment staring at the screen.

"I think he stepped back," Pidge said, adjusting her glasses.

"Well, why would he do that? What's wrong with the lion? What's wrong with him?" Hunk started bantering questions at the others.

"Maybe it's a new bonding exercise," Coran suggested.

"Yeah, they seem real close," Pidge commented.

A buzzer on the monitor started going off.

"What's that? Are we under attack? Is it the Galra? How did they find us?" Hunk continued his banter.

"No. It's not an attack," Allura pushed the video to the side with a swipe of her hand and pulled up the buzzer warning that said, 'hangar bay locked'. "That's strange it seems Shiro locked himself in the Black Lion's hangar. He must not want to be disturbed either."

"Oh, I knew he was lying to me when he said he was going back to his room."

"I'm sure he's fine, Hunk." Allura tried to reassure him.

"And what about Keith?"

Allura turned away. Hunk knew she still refused to acknowledge Keith since she found out he was part Galra, but he could feel in his gut, the fear was warranted.

"Well, I know one thing. There is no way I'm letting Keith be closer or more connected than me and Blue." Lance turned to leave.

Hunk watched him as he left. "Where are you going?"

"To do some further bonding exercises with Blue," Lance said before the door closed behind him.

"I think I saw something!" Pidge said, enthusiastically.

"What is it?" Coran strained his neck up closer to the monitor.

"Nothing, I was just kidding," Pidge tapped a button on her laptop and the video feed link on the monitor disappeared. "Not that spying on Keith isn't fun, but I'm going to head to the Green Lion's hangar bay. I think I can adjust the cloaking to last longer. I'll see you all later, and Hunk, I'm sure the other two are just tired. They'll be back to themselves soon enough."

Hunk nodded and Pidge left the control room. Once Pidge had left, he slumped his shoulders forward. "I'm not any more convinced they're fine." His stomach growled. "If anyone needs me I'll be in the kitchen stress cooking."

"That's the spirit, Hunk."

Allura just shook her head at Coran as Hunk sulked out of the room.

 **Kestle:**

Hi everyone and thank you for reading Voltron: Origins. So I missed posting yesterday :( but I was working on some other things for you all. I'm trying to work my way around FanFiction.

Also, I have a confession to make, I can't draw for my life, but I know when I write stories I like to have some visual of the characters, so I made a Pinterest page just of Voltron: Origins :o YEAH!

Currently, it has pictures of just Therron and Lux. I will add more as they are introduced. The link to the page is Pinterest slash KestleGuard. (It won't let me put the link, but it's not hard to find).

Please check it out as well. I think that's it for now.

Happy Father's Day everyone and thanks for reading! :)


	4. Confusion

Chapter 4: Pidge

Pidge yawned as she sat cross-legged underneath the Green Lion in its hangar bay. She was typing on her laptop, going over the programming that allowed the Green Lion to go invisible. She had a lab table, filled with equipment and broken tech parts scattered on it, to the side.

Pidge bent her neck backward to look at the Green Lion, which was sitting upright. The force field had been off since she had walked in, a few hours ago, but the Green Lion's glowing eyes showed the lion to be active. "Is watching me entertaining for you?" Pidge asked the lion, receiving no response. "I guess this counts as bonding. What do you think?" This time Pidge heard a purr in her head. Pidge smiled and continued tapping away on her computer.

A notice popped up on Pidge's computer reading: 'Black Lion hangar unlocked'. "I guess Shiro got bored." Pidge stared in silence at the notice. "Do you think Hunk was right to be worried? They have gone through a lot."

Pidge deleted the notice and pulled up the link to the video feed of Keith, who was still standing facing the Red Lion. The lion had shut its mouth and was staring back with its glowing yellow eyes. "He's been in there a long time. Is he waiting for something? Do you lions know something we don't?"

Pidge looked behind her again and saw the energy from the Green Lion's eyes die away. Pidge turned around sideways, staring up at the Green Lion. When the light went out completely in the lion's eyes, so did the power to the hangar bay. "Oh come on!"

Pidge tapped the keypad to her laptop to light up the screen and the room. She muttered under her breath, "Stupid ten-thousand-year-old castle." When the screen didn't turn on, Pidge pressed more furiously on the keys. "Ugh, you old pile of junk." Pidge slammed the top of the laptop down and set the computer to the side.

She could see the glowing green outside rim to the control panel by the hangar door. Pidge got up and walked towards it. She tapped on the panel to activate the controls and the screen popped up. "Hm." Pidge pressed on the light switch and the lights came back on. "Weird nothing's damaged. Did the lights turn off on their own? AH!" Pidge turned around to see the Green Lion's hangar transformed.

The room looked like a construction zone. There were stacks of tech equipment and spare parts covering the hangar, more than what Pidge had on her little work table, which was now buried behind the metal work structures. The lion stood on all four with cords dangling above, attached, and off the sides of the Green Lion. The work structures were up against the arms and legs, but the most alarming part of all was the absent head to the Green Lion. Pidge stared at the headless Green Lion and couldn't speak. She slowly scanned the room and found the detached headset to the side in the right corner, surrounded by more parts and tools. Pidge shuffled over to the head still shaken to see the Green Lion's head, which only moments ago had been towering above her lying on the floor now at eye level with her.

As Pidge got closer to the lion's head, she noticed the head was larger than she had originally thought. When she was standing next to it, she had thought she would at least be as tall as the mouth, her head barely reached the top of the lower jaw. Pidge saw another metal structure attached to the head and climbed up. The structure reached to eye level and Pidge sat down, cross-legged again, staring sideways at the Green Lion's empty eyes.

"If you know what is going on, now would be a good time to tell me." Pidge stared at the Green Lion not receiving a response. "Before I start panicking." She said more forcefully.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" Pidge jumped at the new voice. She turned around to see a tall male figure, weaving through the equipment towards her. Pidge started to climb down, but by the time she was about to reach the bottom, two hands reached out and threw her over the shoulder of the male.

"Put me down!"

"No, you have been told to stay away from the hangar. Why don't you listen?" The voice didn't belong to any of her crewmates, but being thrown over the shoulder only allowed Pidge to see the back of his pants and floor.

"I said, 'put me down'" Pidge squirmed in the man's grip, but Pidge felt tiny in his hold.

"Will you cut it out, Squirt, before someone hears you. If we get caught, I won't cover for you."

Pidge stopped squirming, collecting her thoughts. She realized this man thought he knew her, but her question was why. Pidge looked back at the Green Lion head but didn't get any response. Her body trembled, fearing that the Green Lion was truly damaged.

"Hey, you don't need to worry. I won't tell anyone you were in here."

They reached the hangar door and the male closed it behind him. Once they were in the hallway, the male put Pidge down. She looked up at him and the first thing she noticed was he was extremely tall, but that seemed wrong. She didn't recognize him, but his pointy ears showed he was Altean. This man seemed to be as tall as a Galra, however, he didn't have any other defining features that would make him seem so. His blond hair and pale skin seemed more human than Galra. Pidge reminded herself that Keith was also Galra, though he looked human and so she assumed this man was half Altean and Galra.

"Feel better now that you're on your own two feet?"

"What happened?"

"Yeah, the Captain really screwed up the lion good." The male rubbed the back of his neck. He looked guilty and nervous.

"Where is he?"

The male was caught off guard. He grabbed what appeared to be a dog tag around his neck and slid it back and forth across the chain. The man didn't say anything and averted his eyes from Pidge.

She finally came to the realization that she should maybe run away from the Altean. He shouldn't be there for one and he seemed off himself. Pidge wanted answers but thought the control deck and data might offer better Intel. She looked behind her, but before Pidge could turn and leave, the Altean kneeled down, placing his hands on her shoulders, preventing her from running. "Listen, Squirt."

"Don't call me that."

The Altean didn't listen. "Squirt, I'm sorry. He went through the transfer, but that's a good thing. You understand that, right? He's with Waverly."

Pidge was confused, she didn't understand if she was supposed to know who that was. "What do you mean?"

"He is bonded to the Red Lion, Squirt."

Pidge looked down at the ground, trying to process the meaning of what the Altean was saying. Pidge glared up at the Altean coming to a conclusion, "What did you do to Keith?"

"What are you two doing here?"

The new voice caused Pidge to jump once again and the Altean stood up, pushing Pidge behind him. Pidge came to waist height alongside the Altean and although he was taller than the newcomer, it wasn't by a large amount. The new Altean had the same pointy ears, but silver hair, a slightly darker shade to Allura's, but matching dark skin like her. He was lengthy and wore a more dressy attire of a dark blue vest and a white-collar shirt that was unbuttoned at the top, with a matching dark blue suit jacket, compared to the white t-shirt with the light blue military jacket the other Altean wore open.

"We went for a walk and just happened to stop here."

"Right here? In front of the Green Lion's bay doors. On a walk down a hallway, you knew led only to the other hangars. Were you headed to a different one?" The Silver Altean was inquisitive, but not judgmental. He had a smile on his face jokingly, but the Blond Altean didn't return it.

"Just went for a walk."

"Well, I don't have to remind you, Lieutenant, that the hangars are off limits until the Green Lion is repaired and the modifications made to the armor of the Yellow Lion. I also don't want the others to be disturbed."

"What did you do to Keith and Shiro?" Pidge pushed passed the Blond Altean.

"Don't worry you will be able to see them again, just not now."

"That doesn't answer my question of what did you do to them in the first place?"

"Also Lieutenant, I thought you would like to know that the modifications won't take longer than three months and you should be prepared for that."

"Thanks for the update. Come on, Squirt. I will take you back to the main quarters." The Blond Altean reached for her arm, but Pidge swatted him away.

"My name's not Squirt and why are you ignoring my question?"

"You can't stay here. You have to go." The Silver Altean came up behind her to push her towards the blond, but Pidge jabbed her elbow back into his stomach.

"Ow, Pidge."

Pidge looked back at the Silver Altean and saw Shiro laying on his back in the Altean's place. She turned to look towards the other Altean, but all she saw was the empty hallway. Pidge turned back to Shiro, moaning on the floor.

"Shiro, I'm glad you're okay."

"Pidge, I think you and I need to work on our understanding of okay. I think you knocked the wind out of me."

"Sorry, what are you doing here?"

"I came to find you."

"Wait, I need to check something." Pidge stood up and ran back into the Green Lion's hangar.

Pidge stared dumbfounded. The hangar had returned to normal. The lab table on the left with her laptop on the floor was otherwise an empty room except for the Green Lion, of course, which was in one piece, head and all.

"What is it?" Shiro asked, leaning against the side of the doorway.

"It's back or all gone. There was all this equipment and parts scattered everywhere and cords and the head. The Green Lion's head was over there. Honest, Shiro. I'm not making this up."

"I believe you. I actually came to ask if you had seen anything strange today, but seems like I don't even have to ask. I think I'm going to head back to the Black Lion's hangar." Shiro stood up, cradling his stomach.

"Sorry, again Shiro."

Shiro raised his hand as he shuffled away back down the corridor he had come.

Pidge looked back at the Green Lion. "Did you do that?" She continued to stare at the yellow eyes of the Green Lion, but like before she didn't receive a response.

 **Kestle:**

Hello, Readers!

Sorry, this chapter took a little longer than I thought it would and it's a bit longer. I am currently writing the chapters daily, but don't know if I'm going to continue to do so or maybe two or three posts a week.

Warning daily posts might be late :P and if you are reading Voltron-Origins please let me know what you think :)


	5. Horror

Glossary (Names I came up with)

Helos* Month

Keev* Week

Chapter 5: Lance

Lance sat in the Blue Lion's cockpit. His head was tilted back and arms crossed. He snuggled into his chair, his eyes closed.

After storming out of the control deck, he walked down to the Blue Lion's hangar bay and with enthusiasm, he sat in the control chair, closed his eyes, prepared to further build his bond with Blue.

"Okay, Blue let's do this." It took only a few minutes without a response for Lance to need to break the silence. "We are much better than Keith?"

Lance started to have a one-sided conversation with himself, leaving pauses for the Blue Lion to step in.

"Hunk seemed really worried about him and Shiro." Pause. "But those two can take care of themselves." Pause. "Everyone thinks I can't do anything." Pause. "But you don't think that." Pause. "I know we can be the best pair."

The conversation dragged on until Lance tired himself out and fell asleep.

Lance slowly began to lean sideways towards his right and finally slid towards the side. The falling motion caused Lance to jump awake. "What happened?" Lance looked around the cockpit, trying to place his surroundings. "What am I doing here?" It took a moment and then he remembered the morning events. "Alright, well I think that was a successful bonding exercise."

Lance stood up, leaving through the Blue Lion's mouth. He whistled as he walked, his hands folded behind his head. As he exited, he did a big stretch.

"Busted!"

Lance screamed. Hanging off the edge of the Blue Lion's mouth was a young boy, who looked to be twelve or thirteen. His hair had a pale green tint and he wore a light-blue buttoned cardigan with a white collared shirt underneath. He also had two pointy ears sticking out of his short messy mop of hair.

The little boy laughed, jumping down from his hold of the Blue Lion's mouth. He ran and stood in front of Lance at the bottom of the ramp. "You look like you saw a ghost."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I am."

"We aren't supposed to be in here. If Therron finds out you were inside, he's going to be so mad." The little boy came up the ramp and grabbed Lance's wrist.

"Is that another ghost?" Lance asked as the boy tugged on his arm down the ramp and out of the lion's mouth. The boy had more strength than Lance originally expected and felt like he was being yanked around. The boy had also seemed small about half the height of Lance, but when the boy came up the ramp and pulled him down onto the floor to the hangar, Lance noticed he was eye level with the boy.

"We have to be careful, but do you want to go on an adventure?" The boy leaned in towards Lance, his hands folded behind his back.

Lance leaned away, "No."

"Then follow me." The boy grabbed Lance's wrist again and began dragging him along behind him, running to the hangar door.

"I said no ghost. I don't want to go with you."

"I have to show you this place I found." The boy opened the hangar door and continued to run down the hallway across from the hangar, which led to the stairwell at the center to the upper levels of the castle.

"Oh man, you've come to reap my soul? Please, I'm too young to die. I know you are also younger than me, but you understand."

The boy continued to run, looking straight ahead, and ignoring Lance's plea. "You're the first person I'm taking there."

"I'm touched, but horrified."

Lance and the boy made it to the entrance to the Great Hall and the boy went around the balcony to the doorway all the way on the left. They passed by many Alteans, who didn't pay them any attention. "I knew the castle was haunted," Lance yelled as they turned right, down a side hallway. The boy bumped into someone in front of him and Lance bumped into the boy.

"Hey, watch it, you two!"

He looked up and saw a tall blond Keith, but before Lance could get a good look, he was being dragged away by the boy again. "Sorry," the boy cried over his shoulder.

Lance lost count of the number of turns and side passageways the boy dragged him down. His arm hurt, and he was getting winded. "Stop, please."

The boy instantly dropped Lance's arm and turned to face him as Lance leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor to rest.

"I'm sorry, I forget about your health issues."

"I don't have health issues. I just can't catch my breath being dragged around this massive castle."

"Did I push too hard?"

"You don't listen, do you kid?"

"It's not much further." The boy stood up and holding his arms out spun around. "See there isn't anyone around."

Lance looked up and down the hallways and noticed they were empty. He didn't know when the people had disappeared. He was used to the hallways being empty, he felt it was actually normal, but it had been a while since another Altean ghost had passed and now he was alone with the little Altean boy.

"God, I really am going to die."

The Altean boy continued down the hall. Lance stood up and the boy turned around and called, "Ready?" He continued to walk down the hall, for the first time not racing about. Lance cautiously followed, walking faster only to catch up when the boy turned left again, fearing he would lose him. Lance heard the opening of a door and turned the corner to see the boy enter a single door on the right. Lance stood in the doorway amazed.

Inside the room were cylinders filled with blue streaks of light. The light floated around in some form of liquid. Lance sub-consciously entered the room. He looked at the countless containers that lit the room with the glowing blue light.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" The boy asked.

"How did you find this place?"

"I stumbled across this room when I was running away from another check-up. Therron keeps poking and prodding at me, I was tired of it. I wandered through the halls and found this."

Lance snapped his fingers, "I've seen this before, what are they? I know it."

"I think they're stored memories."

"That's it!" Lance remembered how he and his team had hooked Sendak up to a stasis pod and tried to extract his memories.

"Therron is going to start to collect my memories."

Lance turned towards the boy, who had his hand pressed up against one of the cylinders.

The boy turned towards Lance and gave him a big grin. "It won't be that bad."

Lance didn't know what to say and tried to divert the conversation. "Who's memories do you think these are?" Lance gestured at the cylinder the Altean's hand was pressed against.

The Altean removed his hand and nodded at the cylinder, "I think these are yours."

"What!" Lance rushed to the cylinder, leaning his face up against the surface. He tried to get as close as possible wanting to see one memory that would confirm what the Altean boy said was true.

"You have gone into the stasis pod once a keev for the past two helos. I also followed one of Therron's assistants, who wheeled a cart up in this direction, but I couldn't follow her the whole way, because I thought I'd get caught." The boy sat on the ground, fiddling with the end of his cardigan. "Do you think if all our memories are stored, then we aren't going to die?"

"I'm most certainly not dying here." Lance protested, sliding his face along the cylinder surface. The boy looked up at him with longing in his lime-colored eyes. The boy was scared. Lance looked down and slowly slid to the floor beside the boy. "And neither are you," Lance added as an afterthought, taking a seat beside the child.

The boy smiled half-heartedly, "You're right. We aren't going to disappear. Even if we don't live on, a part of us will still remain." The boy turned to Lance his lime eyes hopeful and Lance returned it, the first time he didn't feel afraid of the Altean boy.

The blue light in the cylinders began to fade until the light was gone altogether and with it, the boy. Lance started to panic. He scurried on all-fours in the dark back to the door, which opened automatically when he got closer to it onto a lit hallway. "Phew, I thought the power had gone out completely." Lance stood up and entered the hallway, looking down both directions. "Now where am I?" Lance started to pull at his hair. "Ugh, I knew I should have paid more attention to the turns that little brat took."

Lance looked up and down the hallway and all around him. "He isn't coming back, is he? Oh no, he left me to starve and wander the creepy castle just like him." Lance started walking quickly down the hallway back the way he came. "No, I can do this. I will find my way back on my own."

Lance took a left and then two rights before walking a ways down the hall and taking another left. The hallways all looked the same with tall white halls and the same lit blue lights that were evenly spaced, with occasional doors in-between. Lance paused, looking down one hallway and then down the other side. He pursed his lips, turning his head from side to side before looking up at the ceiling and shouting, "Someone, please get me out of here!"

 **Kestle:**

Hello and thanks for reading!

The next chapter should come out sometime Friday.

Please comment if you like it :)


	6. Frustration

Chapter 6: Keith

Keith had been staring at the Red Lion since four a.m. He now stood pacing back and forth along the hangar. "I know you showed me that vision. I want to know why?"

The Red Lion didn't respond. Keith was only certain the lion could hear him because the yellow light shown in the Red Lion's eyes.

Keith stopped pacing and looked at the Red Lion head on. With his arms crossed, Keith closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and let it out. "Patience yields focus."

Keith calmed his building frustration. "What are you trying to tell me? I need more to go on. You have to let me in." Relaxed, Keith reopened his eyes. The Red Lion had opened his mouth, revealing the ramp, which led to the cockpit.

With one last deep breath for good measure, Keith took a single step forward. Satisfied, he strode forward, but on his 3rd step, he walked straight into the Red Lion's protective force field.

"Damn it!" Keith banged both his fists against the force field. The Red Lion had done this every time Keith tried to get close, since this morning.

After about two hours of trying to break down the force field with his own Bayard just in spite, he had worn himself out and sat down to glare up at the Red Lion until Shiro found him about an hour later.

Since then Keith had been standing and pacing the hangar, trying to calm and ease the Red Lion into letting him on board.

Keith heard the first growl all morning in his head, but it was one of amusement. The Red Lion was enjoying Keith's attempts.

Keith let his rage get the better of him and he kicked the force field. "Stop being stubborn. You just proved you can hear me, so answer my question." Keith stepped back looking up into the Red Lion's eyes. Keith held out his arms to his side and shouted, "Well!" waiting for the Red Lion's reply.

There was a moment of silence between them and then the Red Lion's eyes went dim, but the force field remained active.

Keith took in another deep breath, puffing out his chest, and clenching his fist. "Oh forgot it!" Keith walked away, picking up his jacket and Bayard on the ground before storming out of the hangar without looking back at the Red Lion.

Keith didn't stop, he continued down the hallway to the center stairwell that would lead him to the main level, when he saw Pidge come down the hallway from the Green Lion's hangar.

"Hey Keith, I was coming to check up on you. Hunk seemed worried this morning and I saw-"

"Not now, Pidge." Keith cut her off and continued up the stairwell to the main level and then proceeded to cross to another side stairwell, leading up to the third floor and training deck with determination.

He opened the doors to the training deck prepared to start the simulator when he stopped suddenly.

The tall blond Altean Lieutenant Lux was leaning against the far wall with a loose white shirt that only went to his shoulders. His hair was pushed back with a hair band. He had both his arms and legs crossed with a metal pole, one of the weapons he had seen Allura use to fight with, underneath his foot.

"It's about time. I thought you weren't going to show." Lux said, rolling the pole onto the top of his foot, throwing it up in the air and catching it with his hand. By the time it took for Lux to grab his weapon, Keith was already on him and Lux was forced to quickly counter. "Wow! Bad day," Lux asked, swinging the pole in an attack.

Keith countered the swing. "Very."

"Glad to see I have resorted to being your outlet for your rage." Lux attempted another attack and forced Keith to remain on the defensive.

"Well if you're not going to be useful, what's the point of you being here."

"Harsh, remember I'm not the one that offended you."

"You're right the Red Lion is a stubborn ass."

"Come on. You know he means well."

"Well, I'm not here for his amusement. We're supposed to be a team."

"Maybe you need to give him more credit," Lux leaned back to avoid Keith's blade and Keith took the advantage, for a sideways kick. Lux was able to block most of the force but was still thrown sideways all the way to the wall. Lux stumbled up on his hands and knees, "Or not."

Keith waited for him to get back on his feet. Slightly startled, "I didn't know I could kick that hard."

"You have a strong kick."

"Isn't that what I just said?"

Lux sighed, "As I was saying, he is only doing what he thinks is best. He is always looking to the future, but sometimes Therron needs to know he has a life to live right now. We all do."

"When were we…" Keith trailed off, trying to make sense of the conversation.

"How's Waverly? That's why you're mad, right?" Lux paused getting back on his feet. "I heard her physical exam didn't go well. Her health is getting worse." Another pause, "I overheard some council member's in the hall talking about how she wouldn't make a good candidate for the transfer."

Keith shivered, remembering being tied down to the table.

"I know you yelled it out at Therron," Lux gave a light laugh, "I can't believe the guards had to have you removed, but something must have stuck because the council seemed even more angry that Therron wouldn't reconsider." Lux walked closer to Keith, "You might want to consider offering him an apology. Besides, he might be a royal pain, but he's ours." Lux swung his weapon and hit Keith in the side, sending him rolling towards the other wall. "Damn, I can't get as much force as you."

Keith struggled to stand. The pain vibrated up and down his left side. Lux walked over and offered Keith his hand. "Want to go again?" Lux asked.

Keith took his hand surprised by the pressure. Keith knew that he had kicked Lux, but that didn't stop him from thinking his hand would faze through Lux's now offered hand. With Lux's help, Keith got back on his feet. "Why do you trust Therron?" Lux took a few stepped back and entered a fighting stance. "If you know about the transfer, then, you know he is just going to kill you."

"Ready?" Lux said.

"What am I missing?"

Lux struck first, sending one strike after another at Keith, forcing him back on the defensive. "Why would you willingly sacrifice yourself? What power does he hold over you? I don't get it."

Keith and Lux's weapons clashed and held, both fighting to gain the upper hand. "I swore I would follow you anywhere, Captain."

Keith pulled away and swung down, "Why?" Keith shouted.

"Hey, Keith, who you talking too?"

Keith turned towards the doors and saw Pidge standing in the doorway. Keith turned back to where Lux had been standing, only moments ago, and did a scan of the whole room, before turning to face Pidge. "No one."

 **Kestle:**

So I added a picture for the cover. Yeah :)

I hope you all enjoyed chapter 6.

Chapter 7 will be out Sunday.


	7. Curious

Chapter 7: Shiro

Shiro hobbled down the stairs into the infirmary. Coran was cleaning one of the sleep pods.

"Ah, Shiro, everyone was looking for you earlier. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Shiro said, taking another step down the stairs to the level floor. He winced as the movement jabbed at his stomach. "Well, no, not really. Can you hook me up in one of these things and check to see if I'm really okay?"

"You need a check up?"

"Yes. That's one name for it."

"Anything, you want me to look for in particular?"

"Strange brain activity. I think—I think I might be hallucinating. I know my heads been scrambled since I was a prisoner of the Galra, but this is different."

"Alright then in, you go." Coran turned on the control panel to the pod next to him, which unlocked the seal on the pod.

Shiro entered the pod and watched as Coran locked the pod and then everything went dark.

Shiro woke a few minutes later when the pod was reopened. He stepped out of the pod, his stomach feeling much better.

"I ran a full diagnostic and you're in perfect health. Nothing wrong with your brain or any other part of you, for that matter. You seemed to have been developing a bruise on your abdomen, but the pod was able to heal it. However, I doubt your concern is for a mere bruise."

"It's not. Earlier today, I thought I saw a person on the ship. I've never seen them before. He had the markings under his eyes like yours, so I think it was an Altean, but even so, that's impossible."

"Perhaps, and this is the first time you say it's happened."

"Yes."

"Hm." Coran looked over the diagnostic again. "Well, there's no signs of anything being wrong."

"Coran, does the castle have logs of Alteans that used to be on the ship with picture identification? Maybe I can describe him to you and we can find him in a database."

"I doubt the database will be any help. It has five hundred years of Alteans coming and going."

"I forgot about that."

"However, it won't hurt to try. Maybe I can even identify him. What did he look like? Coran began pressing buttons on the control console.

"He was tall, young early twenties, at most, and appeared to be wearing a military uniform. He also had brown eyes and blond hair."

"What is blond hair?" Coran asked.

"You know it was yellowish."

"Oh, you mean lumid hair."

"Sure, Coran, lumid hair does that help." Shiro crossed his arms, leaning in to see if anything came up on the screen, but didn't see anything.

"You just described a soldier with lumid hair."

"And brown eyes."

"And brown eyes, Shiro that very well could be any number of Alteans at the time. At least over half."

"Well, it's all I have to go on. How was I suppose to know a young soldier in the castle with lumid hair was so common." Shiro thought about Keith but pushed it aside, remembering his promise.

"Soldiers often patrolled the castle and Alteans often had light colored hair. It's a reflection of the Altean energy. The more Altean energy one possesses the lighter their hair. That is for adults. Children are a little more complicated. Their hair tends to be lighter and before they become a full adult, their energy tends to fluctuate and can sometimes be unstable."

"How old are they when the energy fluctuates?"

"Oh, I would say somewhere from twelve to twenty earth years."

Shiro smiled, "A teenager."

"If you say so. Allura and past members of the royal bloodline possess a large amount of Altean energy, which is why her hair is white. It is also why I am unable to power the castle. I do have quite a bit of Altean energy, but not nearly as much as the princess, and as I get older my Altean energy only slowly diminishes."

"So Alteans don't have dark hair." Shiro started to twist a strand of his white hair, between his eyes. He still couldn't remember how it had happened but figured just like everything else related to his capture by the Galra, he would remember sooner or later.

"Not normally no. If they are half Altean there is a stronger chance, but it's very uncommon for Alteans to have brown hair and rare to have black."

"Why, is it looked down upon to have dark hair?"

"No, not so much disgraced, as it is pitied. As I said, Alteans with dark hair don't possess as much Altean energy, which can result in limitations and for children, who are born with dark hair. It can also be harmful to their health. Altean energy is our life force, without it, particularly, at a young age, many died before they reached maturity."

"Hm." Shiro paused, taking in this new information. "What about Allura's dark shin?"

"What about it? The Altean energy doesn't affect skin that is strictly genetic. Alteans had all different types of skin tones. It doesn't matter."

Shiro smiled again. "You're right about that."

"In most cases, the lightness of one's hair didn't matter either unless part of the royal family. It was always seen as necessary that the ruler of Altea possess the most Altean energy. If there was another that possessed more, wether they be from a noble family or not, they were to be the successor. I've never known that to happen, but when King Alfor was little, he didn't expect to be crowned king.

 **Kestle:**

As always thanks for reading :)

I made an outline for the next four chapters, so hopefully, I can get more organized.

I've kinda been just writing each chapter as I go, but know I'm hoping to have an actual plan.

I normally have the whole story figured out before I start writing, but this one's different.

My only guideline before was deciding what I don't want you to know yet. :P

It's been fun writing as I hope it's been fun reading.

I know it's kind of slow moving, but I hope you all continue to read on :)

Next chapter will be Tuesday.


	8. Concern

Chapter 8: Hunk

Hunk wore a white apron and blue rubber gloves. He was in the kitchen washing the dishes for the fourth time as he waited on his eighth dish in the oven. He had found a routine, which helped calm his anxiety and fears that Keith and Shiro where hiding something, that they didn't trust the rest of the team, or that they were in trouble. Hunk's mind wandered and he scrubbed harder at the bowl to bring his focus back to the present. Hunk finished washing the first of several bowls in the kitchen, which Hunk had taken the liberty of using them all.

Hunk looked around the kitchen for a place to put the clean bowl for the time before he started on his ninth dish. To Hunk's right the counter was piled high with dirty mixing cups, utensils, bowls, and plates; on his left the counter was covered in different colored goo, spice containers, and bags of collected plants from a recent planet Hunk had scavenged.

Hunk turned around to see the long counter against the left side of the room with the line of completed dishes. He had made, what looked like, a yellow pie, a green veggie-loaf, white bread, pink soup, red chips with a grey sauce, purple veggie curry, and a whole tower of blue cookies. Hunk placed the bowl face down to the side of the dishes and went to check on his rainbow colored pizza baking in the oven. Hunk decided it needed more time and went back to the sink picking another bowl out from the pile to scrub.

"I told you already!" Keith's voice echoed in the hallway.

"Telling me to forget it. Doesn't tell me anything." Pidge said as she and Keith passed by the open kitchen door.

Keith turned into the kitchen. His arms were crossed and his shoulders were hunched. "Well, it doesn't concern you, so lay off."

"Keith, you're okay. I was worried Shiro wouldn't let me into the Red Lion's hangar to check on you. I thought something might be wrong." Hunk brought the second clean bowl over to the side counter and placed it face down.

"I'm fine."

"No, not fine. I just saw him in the training room talking to himself."

Keith looked over the dishes on the left counter. "Are you making lunch?" Keith asked ignoring Pidge.

Hunk shrugged walking back to the sink, "Lunch, early dinner, dessert. Take your pick." He pulled another dish from his pile.

"Wow, Hunk I think you went a bit overboard," Pidge said, standing on the other side of the counter, behind the pile of dishes. Pidge had to stand on her toes just to see over.

"I was stress cooking it helps me calm down. Now, what did you say about Keith talking to himself?"

"Ugh, come on, can we just drop it?"

"No, I want to know."

"What you want doesn't matter."

Hunk watched Keith and Pidge as he scrubbed.

"So I don't matter to you?"

"That's not what I said."

"I'm concerned, Keith."

Hunk slowly walked the clean plate over to the others, never taking his eyes of Keith and Pidge.

"Why, I'm fine."

"Really, you're fine with everything?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're fine talking to yourself, you're fine being half Galra, I bet you're fine with the Galra taking over the world and taking my family away too."

"Who wants yellow pie?" Hunk held the dish between the two, trying to defuse the situation.

"Pidge, you know that's not true."

"Then why are you lying?"

"Maybe the red nacho chips would be better." Hunk though, looking back at the line of dishes.

Keith sighed, looking down at the floor. "I don't want to make enemies where there are none."

"Well pushing your friends away isn't going to help."

 _Ding_. Pidge and Keith both jumped. Hunk placed the yellow pie back on the counter. He pulled his rubber gloves off and grabbed the two blue mittens on the side of the oven. "The pizza's done."

"You made pizza?" Keith and Pidge said together. Pidge with more excitement and Keith more impressed. They walked over to the stove where Hunk laid the rainbow pizza out to cool.

"Look, you're right Pidge. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm being secretive. It's hard for me sometimes to trust people."

"We understand, right Pidge. It wasn't too long ago you were keeping secrets." Hunk said.

"Yeah, sorry for pressuring you and the bit about the Galra and my family."

"Don't worry about it. We're going to find them." Keith put his hand on her shoulder. Pidge nodded.

"Well nachos anyone?" Hunk asked.

While they waited for the pizza to cool, the three Paladins leaned against the counter picking at the chips, which seemed grainier like a cookie and the grey sauce was sweeter. They definitely weren't the nachos any of them remembered, but they were still delicious.

After the chips were gone, the pizza was ready. Keith and Pidge nearly raced to pull out two clean plates from the drawer and grab a slice. The dough was softer and like the cheese sauce on the chips it was sweeter, but Hunk had used a variety of plants as toppings, making a not too bad veggie pizza.

Pidge had a gloomy look on her face after taking a bit.

"What's wrong? Is it bad? Something looks wrong?" Hunk instantly went into his barrage of questions.

"Does this pizza have mushrooms on it?" Pidge asked, grumpily looking at the slice.

"Uh, I don't know, Pidge, maybe there is an alien plant mixed in that tastes the same."

"Do you know which one?" Pidge was picking at the different colored vegetables and sniffing them.

"I think it might be the blue cucumbers," Keith suggested.

"Really, I think it's the pink peppers," Pidge said.

Hunk took Pidge's plate away. "If you don't like it. Don't eat it. Go try the green veggie-loaf or purple curry."

"Do those have mushrooms?"

"Maybe, I don't know, try it and find out."

"No thanks. Keith, I know you don't want me to pry, but there is a reason I was so persistent."

"Why?" Keith asked, taking another bite of his pizza.

"I was trying to tell you earlier when I was in the green hangar the power went out. I went to the panel to rewire the circuits, but the panel was fully operational. I turned the lights back on with no problem, but when I turned around the hangar was destroyed. I saw construction everywhere and the Green Lion was missing its head."

"Whoa, the Green Lion lost its head. Where did it go?"

"I'm getting to that. It was in the corner under more construction. I couldn't have been in there for more than a few ticks then someone is shouting I'm not allowed in there. He brought me out into the hall and apologized saying something about the Red Lion going through a transfer."

Hunks eyes narrowed, "Hm, weird." He turned toward Keith to get his opinion and was surprised to see Keith's eyes wide in shock and a little fear.

"He said transfer?"

"Yeah, and the Red Lion, so I assumed it had something to do with you. I wanted to know if you knew anything, but you were in such a rush and then I found you talking to yourself."

"Did he have silver hair?"

"No, but the second one did."

"Wait so there are two unknown people now," Hunk asked. "And what happened to the Green Lion's head?"

"Yes, when I was brought to the hallway and we were talking, I thought I should run and bring up old logs of the castle to see when the Green Lion was damaged, but before I had the chance another showed up with silver hair. They ignored me and then I elbowed the silver one, who happened to be Shiro."

"You hurt Shiro!"

"He's fine, Hunk."

"What happened to the Green Lion?"

"Wait," Keith interrupted Hunk. "You mentioned accessing the castle logs, you can do that?"

"Sure."

"What about personnel files? Does the castle have those?"

"It's possible, but if you're looking for someone, in particular, you're going to need a name."

"I got a name." Keith pushed his plate aside.

Keith and Pidge started walking to the door as she said, "Then all I need is my laptop and to go to the generator."

"Great, I will meet you there."

Keith and Pidge went in opposite directions down the hall.

Hunk followed out into the hallway, catching a last glimpse at Pidge before she turned the corner. "So does the Green Lion still have its head?" He didn't receive a response. Hunk walked back into the kitchen and put his blue rubber gloves on to continue washing the stack of dishes.

"Don't mind me. Hunk doesn't need to know what's going on. You two just go on without me and I will just stay here and wash the dishes. It's no big deal. Just dine and dash the biggest insult in the universe."

"Hunk!"

Hunk leaned forward to see around the pile of dishes and saw Lance. "Hey, Lance." Lance stumbled into the kitchen and started eating the green veggie-loaf whole.

"I'm starving, I thought I was going to die!"

"Why, what happened?"

"A ghost tried to kill me."

Hunk pulled the rubber gloves off and walked over to Lance who had already eaten half of the green veggie-loaf. Hunk placed both his hands on Lance's shoulders. "Tell me everything."

 **Kestle:**

Here is chapter 8.

Chapter 9 on Thursday :)

I also updated chapter 1 with some slight alterations and will be doing the same with chapter 2.

Thanks for always reading!


	9. Suspicious

Chapter 9: Pidge

Pidge stepped out of the elevator that the spiral staircase wrapped around to the base floor and proceeded to run down the hallway toward the Green Lion hangar. The bay door opened when she walked in and she grabbed her laptop from the side table. "Hi girl, just came for this." Pidge raised the computer up to the lion. She waited for a reply, which didn't come. The quiet made her hesitated, but then she ran out of the hangar. "Okay, see you later."

As Pidge ran out of the hangar, she looked back once more at the Green Lion before the bay doors closed and the moment they shut, Pidge ran into someone.

Pidge looked up at the figure, towering over her, and she jumped back.

"Where are you sneaking off to?" Silver hair asked.

"Nowhere."

"You know it would be nice if you helped out, instead of sneaking around, and tinkering without permission."

"Sorry, I got to go." Pidge slowly inched her way around the Altean.

He crossed his arms and shook his head disappointed. "I guess it's out of habit."

"Sure. Bye." Pidge took off running down the hall.

"Don't run. If you get hurt, you will have to show up for your check ups you've been skipping." The Silver Altean called as Pidge ran, but she didn't look back this time, but continued to run and climb, her laptop tucked under her left arm until she reached the generator room and saw the familiar giant lightning bolts on both sides of her. Keith was leaning against the control panel at the center.

"Wow, that was faster than I thought it would take."

Pidge met him at the control panel, breathing heavy and trying to catch her breath. "I ran all the way here after I saw Silver hair."

"You saw the Altean again? Where?"

Pidge was still trying to catch her breath but she got out, "Green hangar door."

"I see, well lets hook your laptop up and find out who he really is."

Pidge shook her head, "Not here." She grabbed his hand and tugged him along behind her to the far side of the generator room and through another door into a side room on their right.

The room was lit by the rectangle blue outline like a brick pattern covering both sidewalls and the back wall with a control console in the center. Pidge went to the center and opened the console panel underneath then ran a cord to her computer. Pidge sat down cross-legged and began tapping away at her laptop.

Keith walked around the room. "I thought you said you needed the generator room?"

"Nope, I just thought that would be easier to find than here. This is the storage system. Well, half of it. The side room on the left also is a storage unit. If we continued down the hall we would have reached the room where King Alfor's AI was stored. "

"Can't you access all data from any console in the castle?"

"Probably, but why try possibilities when you can go directly to the source. Also, this room is kind of out of the way so no one will bother us. I thought you might appreciate that." Pidge said, continuing to type on her laptop, connecting to the console's mainframe.

"Thanks, and I am sorry about earlier."

"I'm in, accessing personnel files now. If you want to make it up to me, tell me the name you got."

"Therron."

Pidge typed the name into her computer and a single file opened on the screen with a photo in the top left corner of a silver hair, dark skin, and pointy-eared Altean. "That's Silver hair. How did you know his name?"

"He told me in a dream."

"Well I saw him standing in front of me only a few minutes ago and I wasn't dreaming. How did we see the same person?" Pidge asked staring at the photo.

"I'm not sure, but I think Red might be trying to tell me something."

"Maybe the Green Lion is trying to do the same." She scrolled through the file, which listed generic information: birth, gender, eye color, hair color, and height. Pidge scrolled down until she reached lineage. "Keith look," Pidge pointed at the screen.

"He was King Alfor's brother."

"Younger brother," Pidge added, following the family tree bracket lines. Pidge narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, as she looked it over the tree, noticing several brakes in the lineage before it connected again.

"What is this symbol mean?" Keith pointed to a repeating golden diamond that's top folded out.

Pidge saw the symbol, which also lined up with the brakes. "I think it means King or crowned." Pidge pointed to Allura and King Alfor's names, "See both their names have the symbol, but Therron doesn't have it."

"But Allura's just a princess."

"Well, crown princess then. Also look here, this tree line continues until this point and there is no symbol, but on this new tree line that lines up with the first has the symbol. I guess a different person not connected to the original was named King or Queen, but see it switches back two lines down."

"Okay, does it say anything else about Therron in this file? What he was like. As the younger Prince, what did he do?"

Pidge scrolled up and open another attached document to the file. The page was written all in Altean. "Ugh, I really hate not being able to read Altean."

Keith was leaning over her shoulder his face inches from the screen. "Any guesses?"

Pidge pushed his head away from her screen, also hating being crowded. "No, but I think I can translate it. It's going to take some time. Let's see if there is anything else first." Pidge went back and clicked on a second attached file, but the file wouldn't open. Pidge clicked on it again, but nothing happened.

"What's wrong?"

"The file won't open." Pidge typed in an override code to bypass the link and connect her to the document, but after she tried to access the file again a notification popped up. "That's weird." Pidge typed in another code, but another notification popped up saying locked file.

"What?"

"It won't let me access the file." Pidge tried a third time, but got the same pop-up, "I can't get around it. Maybe Allure or –"

"No." Keith snapped, startling Pidge. "Sorry, Pidge."

"It's okay."

"It's a lot to take in. I could tell my dream was more than just that, but seeing this file and Therron's picture makes it very real."

"I get it. I don't know how I feel having hallucinations of this dead prince."

"Pidge, I think he was dangerous."

Pidge thought back to her first hallucination in the hallway where the blond had pulled her behind him. The more Pidge thought about it the more she felt how disrespectful the guy had acted to a prince. She knew Coran still called the crew out whenever they were disrespectful to Allura and she wasn't their princess, but this Altean stood up against Therron. "I think you're right and the other Alteans felt the same. Did you happen to see a blond Altean?"

"Yes, his name is Lux."

Pidge started typing in the new name. "Oh quiznak. I think we have hit the Liam equivalent for Altea."

"Ugh." Keith dropped his head.

"Well, the translator is going to take a while." Pidge shrugged, "Might as well."

"Okay, start at the beginning."

Pidge started running the translator on the document then went back to the personnel results for Lux. "File 1 or 9,628."

Pidge turned toward Keith, whose jaw hung open.

 **Kestle:**

Sorry, this chapter is late. I had a hard time writing it :(

I was also trying to get a better understanding of the outline of the ship. (It didn't go well)

Chapter 10 still to come out Saturday and Chapter 3 will also be updated in the next few hours for grammar and consistency with the later chapters.

I hope you enjoy chapter 9. Please comment if you like it or on the story as a whole. I would like to know what you all think.

Thanks again for reading :)


	10. Paranoid

Chapter 10: Lance

Lance was picking at the purple veggie curry Hunk had made. Lance was leaning against the right side of the sink, while Hunk whipped down the left counter.

"So let me get this straight. You fell asleep in the Blue Lion and when you left you saw an Altean ghost. A ghost in the form of a little boy with light green hair, who forced you to follow it aimlessly through the castle to an area you don't know or remember, where you saw containers of stored memories in the room the ghost took you to, but when you left the room the containers were gone and so was the ghost."

"Exactly," Lance pointed his fork at Hunk. "The ghost went on about what happens if we die and if the stored memories are really the same as the actual person. Then he left me there to die."

Hunk washed the sponge off in the sink, "Hm, I don't know Lance. Why would ghost just all of a sudden start showing up?"

"I knew you wouldn't believe me." Lance stabbed a lump in the purple curry with his fork.

"Whoa, don't take your frustration out on my curry. I'm just suggesting we conceder all the possibilities."

"What other possibilities are there besides this castle being haunted."

"You said you fell asleep in the Blue Lion. Is there any chance you were sleep walking and it was a dream?"

"Don't you think I can tell the difference between a dream or not. Besides if it was a dream it was a very convincing one." Lance went back to poking and pushing the clumps in the curry with his fork.

"You shouldn't mess with the food."

Lance yelled at the sight of the little boy who stood on the opposite side of the counter next to Hunk, looking up at him. The boy's head barely reached all the way over the counter.

Lance's yell caused Hunk to jump and drop the sponge in the sink. "What, what's wrong?"

Lance stood up looking over the other side of the counter, but when he didn't see the boy, Lance leaned over the full counter top to look at the floor. "Did you see him?"

"See who, Lance?"

"The boy. He was standing next to you a moment ago."

"I didn't see anyone."

"Fine, but I did, so that means dreaming is out of the question. This ghost is real."

"Maybe, but it seems a lot more likely than being the only one to see a ghost, but I think Pidge and Keith might have seen something too."

"Don't tell anyone I'm here."

Lance turned his head slowly to the left at the long counter that covered the sidewall. Lance begged the voice to be just in his head, but when his eyes landed on the counter, the little Altean sat dangling his feet over the edge. "Why" was all Lance could muster, but his voice came out hoarse.

"Because Lance, hallucinating isn't normal, but can be caused by stress, which we are under with the preparation to take on Zarkon, who has under his control most of the known universe, while we have very little practice, but it's a good plan, that could fail if any part doesn't work out." Hunk rambled on.

Lance's question was directed at the Altean, who said, "I'm hiding from Therron. He says I need another check up." The Altean stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"Hunk, you're telling me you can't see him?" Lance motioned with his left hand at the Altean.

Hunk looked over to the counter and Lance followed his line of sight to the boy. "This is our secret," the Altean put his pointer to his lips, giggling.

"No, Lance, I don't see anyone."

Lance's jaw dropped as he looked back and forth between the Altean and Hunk. "I'm being haunted!" Lance yelled, crossing his arms and lowering his head down on the counter.

"Do you want to play with me?" The Altean boy asked.

"No, I don't want to play with you."

"Lance, I think you need something to help relax." Lance raised his head from under his arms to look up at Hunk, who held a blue circular cracker. "Have a cookie."

Lance reached for the cookie when the intercom came on. "Paladins, I need you on the Bridge," Allura's voice said.

Lance grabbed the cookie and shoved it into his mouth. Lance looked down at the Altean, who was standing below him, as he chewed. "It's not helping."

Hunk pulled his apron over his head and grabbed Lance's arm. "Come on." Hunk half-dragged him, which reminded Lance of the Alrean boy earlier, but once Lance started to keep pace with Hunk, he was released. Lance could see the doors to the Bridge in front of him when he felt someone pull him to the side. Lance stumbled but regained his balance, only to see the Altean boy again.

"You can't go on the Bridge. They won't let you." The Altean boy was shorter than him, but not as small as he appeared in the kitchen. Lance was almost eye level like the first time.

"Stop making me shrink or are you growing taller?" Lance tried to walk back towards the door, but the boy pulled on him again.

"You will just get in their way."

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" Lance looked back down the hallway he had come, thinking it was Shiro, but it sounded off. Lance's shoulders sank as he saw a taller more broad shoulder Altean like Shiro, but with the stupid mullet of Keith's. Just the thought of the guy somehow reminding him of Keith, made him want to make a snarky remark, but as the Altean got closer, Lance realized the Altean wasn't just tall, but extremely tall, like Galra tall if not more. The new Altean grabbed both Lance and the Altean boy by the arm and dragged him down the hallway in the opposite direction of the Bridge.

Lance noticed other Altean's running around, but looked up at an Altean woman approaching them. The male Altean said, "Take them back to their quarters and make sure they stay put."

"Yes, Lieutenant," the woman said, as she took both Lance and the Altean boy's hand.

Lance was about to follow her when he felt someone else put a hand on his shoulder and forced him to turn around. Lance pushed away and took a step back, "Stop pulling on me!" Lance looked up to see Hunk.

"I just asked where you were going, but you just continued walking way."

"It was the ghost. I mean ghosts; there are more of them. They're after me Hunk." Lance placed his hands on Hunk's shoulders looking into his Hershey eyes. Hunk tried to pull away feeling unconformable, but Lance held him in place. "They are trying to take me away, where no one will ever be able to find my body and kill me!"

Hunk looked at Lance with sincere concern. "You definitely need something stronger than a cookie."

 **Kestle:**

Chapter 10, hope you all enjoyed it!

Please, comment and tell me what you think :)

Chapter 11 will be Monday night.


	11. Aggravated

Chapter 11: Keith

Keith fell asleep to Pidge's repeated clicking on her laptop as she shuffled through the personnel files one at a time. The lack of sleep from the night before was finally catching up with him. He laid down on the floor and closed his eyes.

Keith woke to someone pushing on his head. "This is my bed. Go to your own room, if you're going to fall asleep."

Keith realized his head was laying on a mattress and he was sitting in a chair. He looked up and saw a young Altean girl. She had black hair and pink marking under her brown eyes. She seemed very pale with no color in her cheeks and instinctually Keith placed his palm to her forehead.

"I feel much better, you don't have to worry so much."

Keith removed his hand, "What am I doing?" He scanned the room. It wasn't the dark storage room, he knew, he had fallen asleep in. The room looked the same as his own bedroom in the Castle of Lions, but that didn't mean much. There were countless cellblocks that were used by the hundreds of Alreans that lived in the castle in the past.

"The doctor says all I need is rest and my energy should return."

Keith sighed, "I don't even know who you are."

"Don't blame Sorrel, it wasn't his fault. I knew I shouldn't have gone so far."

"You aren't even listening to me."

The girl tried to sit up but then fell back on her pillow. Keith realized he had his hand over her stomach, helping ease her back down.

"Are you mad?" Tears started to form in the Altean's eyes.

Keith brushed a strand of hair out of the girls face. "I don't know what to tell you."

"I heard the nurse say it's most likely caused from an energy flux, rather than excursion."

"Why does that matter?" Keith asked more himself, knowing the girl wouldn't answer.

"She thinks from my test file and my decline in health, I will be removed from the Voltron Project." Her tears started to roll down her pale cheek, "I don't want to lose you."

Keith grabbed the girl's hand and touched his forehead to hers. Keith closed his eyes and searched for the right words. He heard a growl in his head and said, "I won't let that happen."

"Do you promise?"

"I will always protect you. I swear, nothing will keep us apart."

Keith let go of the girls' hand and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you, big brother."

Keith was caught off guard but could feel his lion close. He wrapped his arms around her and held the girl tight. Keith didn't want to let go but felt helpless to do anything. He could feel himself holding back and realized it wasn't his feeling, but his lion's worry he was hiding. This time Keith already knew the response before the words even came to him, "I love you too, Waverly." Keith felt his own tear slide down his cheek.

"Paladins, I need you on the Bridge!" Allura's voice woke Keith up from the floor of the storage room. He felt the tear on his face and wiped it away before Pidge noticed.

"I have gone through, 1,237 files and didn't recognize any of the photos. We should go before Allura gets mad. I need a break from looking at this screen anyway." Pidge closed her laptop and set it on the floor.

Keith got up without a word, his mind still on the Altean girl. Keith didn't have siblings, but through the Red Lion, Keith needed to protect this girl. The words he said to the girl, weren't just words, Keith meant them in his heart. Keith could feel the Red Lion close. He thought he would be shut out forever, but now he felt more connected than ever before.

"Are you alright, Keith?" Pidge asked.

"Never better."

The two Paladins left the room and made their way back to the Bridge. "Pidge, have you found anything else about you brother and father?"

"No, we know Matt was taken by a rebel group, but as for locating them. I've had no luck."

"We will find him, Pidge and I will do all that I can to help you. I'm sorry about before when we first started and you wanted to leave to go find them. I thought it was a stupid choice, but that's because I didn't know what it's like to need to protect someone. I have been on my own for so long, I forgot what that feels like."

"What's with the change of heart?"

"I care about my teammates, even Lance, though I will deny it if you say anything."

"Understandable."

"But I also had another dream, which I'm realizing is one of the Red Lion's memories. Pidge, I think he had a sister, who was in danger, and he would do all he could to protect her, just like you would do the same for Matt. I want to do the same for all of you and be there when you need me."

"Thank you, Keith I know you always have my back. The reason I didn't leave was because I realized you all are just as important as them. We are a family, so you don't have to worry about being alone again." Pidge smiled at Keith and he returned it with a rare smile of his own.

They had made it to the Bridge and the doors opened to hear Lance bickering with Hunk and Allura was at her command post, ignoring both of them.

"Why is it so hard to believe. Seeing isn't always believing, Hunk."

"Well, I'm sorry I need proof, Lance."

"They are real I'm telling you and they want to kill me!" Lance yelled.

"What are you going on about?" Keith asked, stepping onto the Bridge. Keith looked at Allura, but she didn't acknowledge he was there. She was still not speaking to him since he had told the group he was part Galra.

"I wasn't talking to you, Keith."

"Fine, forget I asked."

"He keeps saying the castle is haunted and there are ghosts of Alteans roaming about."

"Hunk!"

"What he asked and you telling me isn't helping so why not them. Like I said earlier they were seeing things too."

Pidge and Keith looked at each other, but then Pidge said, "Nope."

Hunk stuttered, "B-b-but you said Keith was talking to himself and the Green Lion didn't have a head."

"I was trying to let out some steam. I wasn't talking to anyone on the training deck."

"And I fell asleep and just had a crazy dream."

"Crazy dream, hear that Lance," Hunk started to shake Lance. "Dreams are reasonable. You said you fell asleep, it had to be a dream."

"But I wasn't sleeping in the kitchen!"

"What is going on in here?" Shiro asked as he entered the Bridge with Coran.

Lance and Hunk turned towards Shiro and yelled, "Nothing!"

Shiro looked towards Pidge and Keith, who just shrugged.

"Well, Princess, we're all here. What is it you needed?"

Allura finally turned around and looked passed Keith towards Shiro. "I was hoping to run another full weapons diagnostic and thought it would be a good exercise for you all to train in your lions."

"You want us to willingly go out there and have you shoot at us again." Hunk said.

"Yeah because the first time wasn't good enough," Lance said.

"Well, I think it's a great idea. Team suit up and meet outside. If we are going to take on Zarkon we need to be as ready as possible." Shiro said.

Lance ran yelling, "Fine anything to get away from this cursed castle."

Hunk sulked off after him, "I hate being shot at."

Keith and Pidge headed to their elevator shaft without argument. Shiro grabbed Keith's arm as he passed. "Are you sure you're up for this?" Shiro asked, looking over at Allura. He had noticed the unspoken tension between them, but Keith didn't want to argue with Shiro, especially not in front of the others. He and Pidge had found documented proof of Therron, but Keith still didn't know much about him. He wouldn't until the file was translated, until then he was willing to wait.

"Focus on yourself, Shiro. I'll do the same." Keith didn't mean to sound harsh, but Shiro would only press him further for details if he didn't. Just as planned, Shiro released his arm and let Keith pass.

Keith makes his way down to the Red Lion's hangar and sees the protective shield is still active.

Keith jumped out of his Speeder and walked up to the force field.

Keith touched the barrier and placed his forehead to it. "I'm sorry about Waverly. I don't know what you want from me, but we will figure it out together. Don't shut me out. Let me in."

Keith felt the shield dissolve under his palms. Keith smiled and walked into the Red Lions open jaw.

 **Kestle:**

As always, I hope you enjoyed chapter 11 :)

Thank you for the comments they mean a lot.

I have mapped out the next chapters and can say there will be 16 more chapters until the season 3 release on Netflix.

After I might take a break to see what is added and shape my story around that, but after the story will most likely diverge completely so I hope you look forward to that.

Thanks for reading!


	12. Overwhelmed

Chapter 12: Shiro

Shiro watched Keith enter his individual elevator to head down into the Red Lion's hangar. Keith crossed his arms when he was inside and looked away not wanting to meet Shiro's eye. He was acting the same as before and Shiro couldn't decide if that was a good sign or not. All he knew was Keith hadn't gotten worse, so that was a small victory.

When the door closed behind Keith, Shiro turned towards Allura, who ignored the whole interaction between them. She was pulling up the list of weapons and arranging them around the castle in a defensive position. Shiro walked over to her and stepped between her and the computer screens, which disappeared when Shiro blocked Allura's view.

"Princess, I think it's important to know that whatever happens if we are to succeed, we all need to work together. That means setting our differences and feelings aside."

"I assure you, Shiro, I am perfectly aware of what is required of me. I suggest you take your own advice." Allura pushed him to the side and turned the computer screens back on, ignoring Shiro the same as she had with Keith.

Shiro looked towards Coran, but received only a shrug.

Shiro clenched his left hand and stocked off to his own elevator. He knew she had a point, and just like Keith had told him, Shiro needed to focus on himself to be there to support his team. He couldn't let his concern cloud his judgment. His team was relying on him, if Shiro wasn't focused, how could he expect the others to be. Shiro needed to be strong if not for himself, then for the others.

He rode his Speeder into the hangar bay, it slowed as the Speeder approached the Black Lion, but as he looked up at the lion, his worry came flooding over him for Zarkon, Keith, Allura, his other crew-mates, and the reason for the strange visions. Shiro lowered his head and sighed trying to lock the thoughts away.

 _Thud._

Shiro jolted forward. His seatbelt was the only thing that prevented him from going through the windshield. The Speeder had stopped, but he hadn't reached the Black Lion yet. Shiro looked up to see a boot on top of his Speeder, and another male Altean looking down on him.

"Get Out!" The Altean said.

Shiro unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out of the Speeder without taking his eyes off the Altean, who had brown hair, which Shiro found interesting after his conversation with Coran. The Altean had a dark tan colored skin, but not as dark as Allura and wore what appeared to be a military jacket like the other lumid hair Altean Shiro had seen before.

"You've got some nerve. I'll give you that." The Altean went on.

"I think-"

"Shut up and listen!" The Altean snapped. He stepped closer and Shiro took a step back. "You think the title of leader makes you one. You could care less about how we feel. You're so wrapped up with what's to come. You can't appreciate your life or anyone else's currently. We're just tools you can use and throw away." The Altean kicked the Speeder, cracking the cover.

The Altean took a deep breath and turned his brown eyes back on Shiro, glaring at him, with murderous intent, but he didn't come any closer. "We had an agreement, and last I checked, it didn't include me taking orders from you. If I want that I would still be under military command, but you've never held my respect or power over me. You don't even have power over yourself!"

Shiro felt a shiver run down his spine. The Altean's eyes carried a deadly fire that he could feel as his left palm became sweaty. Shiro was nervous around this furious Altean.

The Altean stepped forward until he was in Shiro's face. He was taller than Shiro and was intentionally looking down on him. "Let me make myself clear. Start giving a damn about the lives around you, or the only thing you will command and control is this damaged Speeder."

Three other Alteans entered the hangar in military uniforms. One was a dirty blond with dark skin, one had really light blond hair with a pink tint and very fair skin, and the other was in-between with honey blond color and a tan tone a little lighter than the Brown hair Altean.

"I'm sorry, Sir. He said you only wished to talk to you," said the pink tint Altean.

The Altean's started to grab the brown haired Altean, but he pushed them off. "I said I needed him to listen. It's not my fault he's incapable."

"Watch your tongue! That's no way to speak to the Crowned Prince," said the dirty blond.

"What crown? I don't see one. I see a self-centered child, who can't stand up for himself. He's a puppet that can't fight for what he believes. I'm glad I'll never see you rule. If you can even call it that," the Altean sneered. He shoved the other Alteans off and stormed out of the room with the guards following behind him. Shiro watched them leave the hangar and it wasn't until the door had closed, that he heard through the intercom in his helmet Keith's voice.

"Shiro, what's the hold-up? We're all waiting on you."

"I-I'm on my way." Shiro climbed back into the Speeder, which no longer had a crack on its windshield and entered the cockpit.

When the Black Lion turned on, Shiro heard a reassuring growl in his mind. Shiro smiled, "Thanks for the pep talk." He then took off out of the hangar.

 **Kestle:**

Thanks for reading chapter 12 :)

I hope you liked it.

As I said in the last chapter there will be 15 more chapters to come until the new season comes out.

I'm not going to say when they are going to come out because life gets in the way, that's what took so long for this chapter :( Sorry ya'll

I'm also going to Arizona yeah! Which means I will either have lots of time to write or no time because I will be doing other things.

I don't think I will post more than one chapter a day if I do write a lot all at once.

But as always please comment :) I really enjoy hearing from you all.

And thank you for all the comments so far :)


	13. Disoriented

Chapter 13: Hunk

The defenses were running at full power and the five Paladins had no time to coordinate and were on their own in the open space, which was quickly growing smaller, laced with numerous lasers that locked on to the lions position if they stood in one spot for to long.

"Allura, this isn't fair! We can't stop the attack without firing back and damaging the castle!" Lance yelled over the intercom.

"If you move fast enough, you don't need to damage the castle," Keith commented.

"No offence, Keith, but my lion doesn't do fast." Hunk said, as a laser struck his hind leg. He hoped to help defuse the situation, but it had the opposite effect.

"Maybe for the Yellow Lion, but Lance's only excuse is he's too reckless."

"Well you're too," Lance paused, "temperamental."

"Wow, I'm impressed that's a big word for you."

"That's enough, both of you!" Shiro said on the intercom. Hunk felt the heavy weight of the Black Lion jump on the Yellow Lion's head, pushing Hunk out of the way of an approaching laser.

"Thanks, Shiro."

"We need to focus, the only way we can avoid all the lasers is by using our lion's individual strengths to work together."

Hunk nose dived out of the way of another laser and saw the Red Lion weave through the lasers until he collided head-on with the Blue Lion.

"Watch it, Lance!"

"You hit me, mullet."

"Ugh, can you two shut up?" Pidge spiraled around a pattern of lasers coming up along the right side of the castle.

"Keith, what's going on?" Shiro questioned.

"Yeah, you're more irritable than usual," Lance said, flying in the opposite direction as Keith over the castle.

"Not helping, Lance. Keith, is this about earlier?"

"You want to do this now?" Keith said, doing a loop and turning right.

Hunk swung left and did another dive, crossing Pidge and the Green Lion underneath the castle.

"I told you to worry about yourself, Shiro."

"I can't it's my job to worry about my team."

"I worry all the time." Hunk butted in. "What are we worrying about?"

"Nothing!" Keith darted under the castle and up the right side of the castle and rolling to the left as another laser targeted him. "Shiro, you promised me."

"I know what I promised, but that was before I started having visions too."

The Red Lion stopped maneuvering and Hunk sped towards him and head-butted the Red Lion as a laser approached from behind. "Look out!" Hunk took a hit on the Yellow Lion's back, but the extra armor protected him.

"Thanks, Hunk." Keith swung back around towards Shiro, and Hunk followed, taking a position above the castle. "What kind of visions?"

"I've been seeing things."

"Whoa, wait, Shiro, you saw things or people," Lance interjected, weaving towards the others, but was hit by a laser and forced to loop around the castle to avoid several more.

"People, Alteans," Shiro said.

Lance came up around the castle and Hunk turned towards the Blue Lion to see it leap on the Yellow Lion and could feel the weight of the Blue Lion press down on him. "Hunk, I told you. See the castle is haunted. I knew it; the Altean ghosts have come to kill us. Did they try to kill you, Shiro?"

"Uh, no."

The Blue Lion started to shake the Yellow Lion as it dug its claws into the others back. "See Hunk."

Hunk's head started to spin as the cockpit swung back and forth. "Ugh, will you get off before I get sick."

"Hunk, Lance six o'clock," Pidge called.

"Hang on, Buddy," Lance said, before pulling the Yellow Lion with his claws to the left and spiraling down under the castle.

"Ugh, too late." Hunk turned to the side where a compartment opened and Hunk threw up in his cockpit. "Even when I'm not flying with you, Lance, you still find a way to make me sick."

"It's a talent." Lance pushed off from the Yellow Lion and maneuvered away from the new laser beams as Hunk flew in the opposite direction.

"Keith," Shiro pushed.

"What!" Keith snapped.

"You know what."

Keith and Shiro were weaving around each other, circling each other as they avoided the lasers. "Last warning, Shiro. Lay off."

"Is that really necessary?" Hunk tried to calm the tension between the two Paladins, but with little luck.

"Hunk, stay out of it," Pidge said, as she passed him.

"We need to be able to trust each other, Keith, otherwise we don't have a chance against Zarkon."

"I'm trying Shiro, but you've betrayed my trust."

"Shiro, I would let it go," Pidge said.

"Pidge, do you know something?"

"Don't answer him Pidge," Keith said.

Hunk hovered below Shiro and Keith, watching the two lion's face off. "Is this about the missing Green Lion's head?" Hunk asked

"No!" Pidge and Keith said.

"What are you hiding?" Shiro asked, getting closer to the Red Lion.

Hunk saw the Red Lion's eyes glow bright yellow and heard Keith yell, "Back off!" Before he pounced onto the face of the Black Lion and the two tumbled backwards into open space.

Hunk sped after them, digging his extended claws into the shoulders of the Red Lion and pulling him off of the Black Lion, who was shaking his head trying to get the Red Lion off. Hunk felt nauseous from the swaying, but was able to tear Keith away from the Black Lion.

"Calm down, Keith!" Hunk said when he was able to separate the two lions.

"It wasn't me, Red did it on his own."

"What did I tell you, temperamental, just like his owner," Lance said, looking down at them.

The Red Lion locked eyes with Lance and charged. Lance screamed as the Red Lion tailed him. "Call him off, Keith! Call him off!"

"I can't," Keith said. "The Red Lion has locked me out."

Hunk latched onto the Red Lion as he chased the Blue Lion around in circles. Hunk used the Yellow Lion's extra weight to pull the Red Lion back, but even with his extra strength the Red Lion struggled to break free from his hold.

Focused on keeping the Red Lion from attacking Lance, Hunk didn't see the laser coming towards him until the Red Lion wiggled out of his hold and it hit him in the chest. The Yellow Lion was thrown back and the controls went dead.

"Guys, my lion's not operational."

As Hunk lay, floating in open space, he became an instant target for a group of lasers.

"Allura, call off the lasers," Shiro yelled over the intercom.

"The attack was already fired I can't recall it."

Hunk stared at the barrage of lasers that looked like an approaching wave ready to sweep over him. Hunk feared that this was going to be it. He never thought his own friends would take him out.

The cockpit disappeared and Hunk was in what looked liked to be mountain range. The sky was lit with beams of light and falling rock debris. Two hands reached out and grabbed his shirt.

The man in front of him had the blue Altean markings under his eyes, which were partially covered by the dirt that covered his face. "Focus, soldier! It's not over yet! It's not impossible, just improbable, which means there's a possibility we haven't thought of. Pull yourself together and help me think!"

The image disappeared as Hunk's eyes focused on the current lasers coming towards him, which had begun to curve and appeared even more like a wave. Hunk thought he was seeing his life flash through his eyes as he was reminded of home and the waves that rolled off the coast of Honolulu. The lasers were like a sparkling giant wave in the sunlight.

"Find the impossible." Hunk grabbed the controls and dragged them behind him. "Go!" The Yellow Lion roared, coming back to life with the energy surge from Hunk, and started racing towards the laser wave.

"Are you crazy!" Pidge shouted over the intercom.

Hunk was in the zone and as the wave started to tip, Hunk spun the Yellow Lion around and road through the tunnel the lasers formed, and the lasers folded in on themselves and exploded behind him.

Hunk road the tunnel out and flew up to the others, who were watching above. "And that is how you avoid a wave of lasers."

"Hunk that was amazing," Lance said.

"Thank you, Lance. Now if you don't mind, Shiro. I think that makes my quota for how many shots Allura can take at me. I'm going back to the castle."

"Alright, good work team."

"Really, Shiro. I think we all know that's a lie." Pidge said, taking off behind Hunk.

"You couldn't just let it go, could you?" Keith said turning away.

"You know what, change of plans. Team meeting in the lounge, immediately."

 **Kestle:**

Hey, Ya'll! Thanks for reading :)

Chapter 14 is going to be long so it may take a few days.

As always thanks for the comments and I'm glad you all are enjoying the story.


	14. Distrust

Glossary (Names I came up with)

Zelcon* Month

Keev* Week

Helos* Years

Qaifer* Altean dessert

Chapter 14: Pidge

The four Paladins each sat on their own individual couch, waiting for Shiro. Hunk was on the far right corner next to Lance. Keith sat on the other side with his arms crossed, while Pidge had the pleasure of sitting in the middle, between Lance and Keith. No one spoke; even Lance was quiet as they waited in the lounge. Pidge started tapping her hands on her legs, itching to get back down to the storage room and continue her search. The others turned to her, the only one making noise, and she stopped, slouching down in her seat. "Sorry."

Shiro came through one of the side automatic doors and stood in front of them with his own arms crossed. "I didn't call this meeting to yell. However, it has come to my attention that we haven't been able to communicate and fully trust one another. If we can't do that, then we won't be able to form Voltron." The automatic door behind them slid open and Allura and Coran came into the lounge.

"What is going on? What's wrong?" Allura demanded. She turned to glare at Keith accusingly, but Keith ignored her.

"Princess, this discussion is between the Paladins and I must kindly ask for you and Coran to leave."

All eyes turned to Shiro in surprise, Pidge, and she assumed the other Paladins, had never seen him say no to the Princess before.

Coran tried to usher Allura back out of the room, but she pulled away, "Whatever you need to discuss, we can do so together."

"Allura, I'm sorry, but we can't."

"Shiro, this is outrageous."

"Allura!" Shiro shouted, losing his patience. The rest of the Paladins lowered their heads not wanting to get in the middle of them.

Pidge peaked over the couch to see Coran lightly grab Allura's arm. "Come on, Princess. Let's, let them be." Coran was able to get Allura to follow him and the automatic door closed behind them. The Paladins all nervously, except Keith who had been avoiding looking at Shiro or Allura, turned back towards Shiro.

Shiro took a deep breath before asking, "Pidge, can you sever all communication and video links in this room."

Pidge sat up straight in her chair. "Yeah, I can do that through the control panel." She was thrilled she could be useful and help Shiro. She never knew Shiro had a temper, but Pidge didn't want to be the one to find out.

"Can you please do that?"

Pidge hopped up out of her seat and crossed to the control panel. As she crossed the room, Lance spoke up. "Wait, is what we need to talk about that serious? I don't get why Allura and Coran can't be here."

Pidge opened the panel and pulled at a few of the wired.

"This is between the five of us being a team and one unit. They aren't apart of that and they won't be able to help."

Keith spoke up, "But you think we can help each other."

Pidge disconnected two of the blue wires and closed the panel. "Communications and video are down."

"Thank you, Pidge. And yes, Keith, I do think we can help each other because, from my understanding, we've all been experiencing visions."

"Hunk hasn't seen anything," Lance said.

Pidge climbed over the back of the couch and sat back in her seat.

"Actually, I think I did. It was before I charged the wave of lasers."

Shiro stepped forward and sat on the end opposite Hunk. "What did you see?"

"I was on a planet there were lasers and rocks falling from the sky. It looked like a war zone. I also saw an Altean, who I didn't recognize."

The four other Paladins all asked at the same time, "What color hair?" Hunk jumped back he was so scared.

"I don't know brown, I think. It was a war zone it wasn't my first priority. "

"It's just an idea, but I think our lions are trying to communicate with us. The first time I saw visions was when I tried to strengthen my bond with the Black Lion. He wanted me to see through his eyes and I believe that is what they are doing."

"I agree with Shiro," Keith said.

Lance turned to him. "Really, you've been seeing things too."

"Yes, it was frustrating. I was seeing Alteans, but they couldn't hear me. It was a one-sided conversation, but when I thought of Red, I knew exactly what to say. You all might think I'm crazy, but I think the Lion's were Alteans once and we're experiencing some of their memories."

Everyone grew silent. Pidge remembered how the two Alteans had ignored her in the hallway and how they never answered her questions. Keith's theory seemed reasonable.

"Say Keith is right. I'm not agreeing with him, but say that he is. Why are they showing us the memories they are?" Lance asked, all joking aside.

"I don't know about you, but the war zone vision helped me focus on coming up with the plan to avoid those lasers."

"I also received a pep talk in the Black Lion hangar by an angry Altean, who told me to care more for my team. He also had brown hair."

"Wait you think it was the same person?" Lance asked.

Pidge and Keith exchanged looks, knowing the possibility was very likely. Pidge was the one to ask, "Did he say his name?"

Hunk and Shiro replied, "No."

Shiro turned towards Pidge and Keith. "Do you two know names?" The other Paladins turned to them expectantly.

Pidge looked to Keith for confirmation that she could tell the others, but Keith shook his head and said, "No."

Shiro turned to her and she lowered her head and avoided eye contact. She heard him sigh. "Even if we don't know names, I think it's very likely that the other Alteans we encounter are also connected to the lions."

"But there is no way to know for certain," Pidge said.

"No, but if our lion is telling us something, I urge you all to listen to what they say and tell each other. If the lions were once Altean, why did they become the lions?" Shiro turned to Keith, who still sat with his arms crossed. "Were they forced?"

Keith turned to look at Shiro. Pidge leaned forward in her seat. "Is that rhetorical?"

Shiro turned to her with a smile, "Of course, just pay attention and listen and maybe we will learn more about the lions. That's all for now. Everyone try to get some sleep, tomorrow we face Zarkon."

Everyone nodded. Shiro and Pidge were the first to get up, ready to leave.

"So just to be clear, there's not ghosts?" Lance asked.

"No, Lance." The whole room said.

Before Pidge could leave, Keith grabbed her arm. He leaned in and whispered, "Tell me if you find anything."

Pidge nodded and left for the storage room. As the automatic doors closed behind and she began down the hall, she felt someone wrap their hands around her from behind.

"Gotcha, Squirt."

Pidge let out a little scream. She had her Bayard at her side and she struck behind her, but nothing happened. Pidge squirmed underneath the grip, but it didn't help. She was picked up and placed on the shoulders of the male, who had caught her and happened to have blond hair. "Lux?" The Altean didn't respond. Pidge slouched her shoulders, "What is it with you and picking me up?"

"Games over. Now, you have to come with me." The Altean said, walking down the hall, carrying Pidge on his shoulders.

"My bad, forgot you can't hear me. What's the point of these flashbacks if I can't communicate with you?"

"You okay," Lux asked. He tilted his head sideways to look up at her. Pidge shrugged not knowing what else to say, knowing that nothing she said would matter. "You know it's late, Therron doesn't like you wandering the halls by yourself." Silence filled the hall as Pidge waited for Lux to continue. "I know the last few zelcons haven't been easy with the others," Lux paused, choosing his words carefully, "not around, but I don't want you to feel alone."

Lux turned left and continued down an identical hallway they had just turned off of. "I know what it's like to grow up without your parents." Pidge stiffened at this. She closed her eyes, reaching out towards the Green Lion, asking what she was getting at, but the Green Lion gave a soft purr and told Pidge to shush.

Lux continued completely oblivious to the exchange. "My mother died when I was young and my father passed in the Yearingal war when I was sixteen. I was shipped off to military school and after that into the war." Lux made another turn down the hall to a sector Pidge wasn't familiar with. "The Captain and I fought together a few helos ago. He was my platoon leader, but of the fifty men he commanded, half died and the others were captured and tortured. We were the only two to make it back. It wasn't his fault and the military knew it, and never blamed him, but personally, that's why he can be so defensive. He was always that way with his sister, but when he learned I had nowhere else to go, he took me in, because I believe he wanted to protect me. They're my family and if I learned anything, it's that I want to protect those I care about too."

Lux pulled Pidge off his shoulders and entered a room identical to her own quarters, but in a different sector. On the bed was a plate with what looked like some sort of glazed green snack. Pidge looked back at Lux, who smiled and said, "Happy Birthday. I wanted to be the first one to say it."

Lux kneeled down like he had done before, when he told Pidge about the Red Lion and said, "I know a lot has happened recently and you've been avoiding me, but I don't want anything to happen to you. You're the little sibling, I never had." He messed with her hair and Pidge had to hold back tears as she thought of Matt, who used to do the same thing. Pidge reached out and hugged Lux and she could feel his return hug. She closed her eyes and for a moment could imagine it was Matt hugging her.

"The point I'm getting at is Therron isn't the easiest person to get along with, but I need you to understand."

Pidge pulled away from Lux, whipping her eyes and focusing on Lux's light crisp brown ones.

"Everything Therron has done is because he cares about us."

Pidge turned away, she didn't agree with him. She trusted Keith and he had told her not to trust Therron. However, the Green Lion wouldn't answer her and she was forced to listen to Lux.

"He may seem cold, distant, and over all preoccupied, but make no mistake, he would give his life to protect you. The same as the Captain and the same as me."

"Why does it matter?" Pidge couldn't help asking, which made her mad when she knew he couldn't answer her.

"I need you to know, Squirt, because I'm not going to be around much longer. I don't want you to be alone." Lux's eyes started to fill with tears. "I know you talked to Therron about visiting your Papa, but he refused. However, after I talked it over with him for several vargas. He agreed to allow him to visit the castle once a keev. I'm sorry, I can't do more, Squirt."

Pidge hugged Lux again and said, "Thank you."

Lux ruffled her hair before saying, "It's time for bed. You can eat your qaifer tomorrow. Come on." Lux ushered Pidge into the room and she had no choice but to get in the bed.

Pidge tried to reach out to the Green Lion, asking if the reason behind the flashback was to show she wanted to help and protect her too. Pidge got a pleased growl in her head. She reached deeper, wanting to know more and kept asking the Green Lion for her name.

When Pidge was in bed Lux walked back to the door and switched the light off. "Goodnight, Squirt."

Pidge continued to search and suddenly knew the Green Lions response. "Love you, Lux."

Lux hesitated in the doorway. The automatic doors were opened and Pidge could see a smile on his face. "Love you too, Sorrel." Lux stepped out of the room and the automatic doors closed behind him.

Pidge lay in the dark for a few dobashs, processing the information Lux and the Green Lion had shared. When she was ready, she got up and exited the room into an empty corridor. She started to make her way down to the storage room, but when she finally reached the generator the intercom turned on and Hunk said, "Dinner's ready."

"Oh come on, I just got down here," Pidge said to herself. She turned around and started back towards the dining room.

 **Kestle:**

Hope you all enjoyed chapter 14 :)

Thank you all for the comments. They make my smile and encourage me to write more :)

This is the longest chapter yet.

Thank you for reading.

See you soon.


	15. Sensitive

Chapter 15: Lance

Lance sat on the side counter in the kitchen, where he had seen the little Altean sit earlier, as Hunk dished out one entree after another. Lance's blue eyes kept shifting around the room.

"Stop that." Hunk said, pulling a pot out of the oven.

Lance perked up like a dog caught in the act of doing something he wasn't supposed to. "What?"

Hunk placed the pot on top of the oven, and brought his hands in the blue mittens to his hips. "Whatever it is you're doing. You're making me paranoid."

"You're paranoid!" Lance jumped down from the counter. "You didn't even believe me when I mentioned seeing ghosts, but now since everyone all-of-a-sudden starts seeing ghosts it's different."

Hunk dropped his shoulders, turning back to his golden pot roast and testing the temperature. With a sign, Hunk said, "I had a vision too, Lance and can you stop calling them ghosts."

"Why that's what they are? Alteans that died, but spirits still remain, that is what is called a ghost."

"Keith said their possible memories of the lions."

"Oh well if Keith said it then it must be true."

"Lance, don't you think Keith is hard enough on himself that he doesn't need your sarcastic remarks. We're all experiencing these visions, the least you can do is pretend that you at least understand how your other teammates feel." Hunk had taken the roast and moved it to the center counter, slamming it down.

Lance jumped, startled by Hunks outburst. "I'm sorry, buddy I didn't mean to make you mad."

Hunk let out another long sigh, rubbing his forehead with his blue mitten hand. "I'm not mad, Lance. I'm scared. I don't know what is going on. I don't know why it's happening, how to fix it, or how to make it go away. All I know is, we've all been through a lot, and us nagging at each other isn't helping. Shiro didn't say it earlier, but I will. If we really want to defeat Zarkon, we need to first stop fighting each other. I don't know how you and Keith can settle your differences and I don't care how you do it, but before tomorrow you better have something better than a comeback remark."

"But he-"

Hunk raised his mitten hand in front of Lance to stop. "I don't care how, maybe your lion can help show you, but it's just something to consider." Hunk picked up a stack of plates and handed them to Lance. "Help me set the table."

Lance opened his mouth to rebuttal but decided against it. "Fine." He carried the plated into the dining room and started laying them out, as Hunk carried the food out to the table. Once the plates and silverware were laid out, Hunk opened up a monitor by the control panel and turned on the communication system. Hunk leaned into the screen and said, "Dinner's ready," into the speaker.

Lance heard the echo over the intercom in the kitchen and watched Hunk close the monitor. "What do we do now?"

"We wait for the others to arrive."

Hunk and Lance went into the dining room and sat down in the middle of the table. Lance leaned back in his chair, rocking back and forth as he waited. Hunk tapped his finger on the table until Keith walked in and sat on the opposite side of the table.

Lance watched him take his seat and cross his arms. Keith made eye contact with him and Keith raised his shoulders and asked, "What?"

Lance shrugged not saying anything and went back to rocking in his chair. Hunk frowned and continued taping.

Allura and Coran came into the room next. Allura took one look at Keith scowled and walked to the head of the table not saying anything. Coran seemed tired and defeated as he slumped in the chair on her left. It was most likely caused from having to calm Allura's frustration at being kicked out of the lounge earlier. His attempt didn't appear to have worked. She refused to acknowledge any of them in the room and started eating what was on her plate before Shiro and Pidge had arrived. The others watched her until Shiro came through the door. Their eyes turned to him and when they saw his eyes land on Allura, they turned back to her going back and forth, waiting to see what Shiro would say, but he rolled his shoulders back and walked to the other side of the table and sat at the head opposite Allura.

The group waited for one of them to say something, but Allura went on pretending no one else was in the room and Shiro remained silent, patiently waiting for Pidge to arrive.

She walked, slouching into the dining room, and paused observing the awkward tension in the room. Lance could tell she was deciding to stay or flee the room.

"We're waiting on you, Pidge," Keith spoke up.

Pidge walked in and sat next to Keith and Coran, facing Hunk.

"Everyone dig in," Shiro said, eyeing Allura, who never raised her head.

The group ate in silence. Lance saw Keith lean in to whisper to Pidge, but she shook her head and any conversation between them stopped.

Allura, having been the first to start eating, was the first to finish and got up halfway through the meal to leave without saying a word.

Shiro sighed when she left and when he had finished eating, he stood, walked over to Coran, and gave a reassuring pat on his shoulder. "I'll go apologize. Thank you for dinner, Hunk it was amazing." Hunk smiled and Lance felt a weight, he didn't realize he was carrying, leave his shoulders. He noticed a change in everyone in the room as the air became a little less stifling.

"Well good night, Paladins. I hope you all get some rest." Coran said as he left the room a few minutes later.

Pidge shoveled food into her mouth and then picked up her plate. "Thanks, Hunk." She turned to Keith and said, "I'll let you know if I find anything." Keith nodded and Pidge left through the kitchen.

"Find what?" Lance asked curiously.

"She wasn't talking to you, Lance." Keith spat Lance's earlier words back at it. Out of the corner of his eye, Lance saw Hunk hang his head.

Lance bit back the boiling remark and said, "Sorry, I asked."

Hunk turned to Lance and smiled, his big brown eyes lighting up. Keith was taken aback and stumbled over his words. "Um, well good and thanks, Hunk." Keith stood, pushing in his chair and walked out, carrying his plate into the kitchen.

Lance turned to Hunk, who was still smiling. He nudged Lance with his shoulder and said, "Well it's a start."

Together they cleared the remaining dishes from the table and the mess in the kitchen. When everything was spotless, Hunk gave Lance his blessing to leave saying, "See ya, tomorrow. Night."

"Night," Lance called after him. He folded up the hand towel he had been using to dry dishes and left it on the counter. When he left the kitchen, closing the door behind him, he saw someone walking down the hallway. "Did you forget something, Hunk?" Lance turned to see a tall male with light brown hair and tan skin. Lance almost mistook him for human if it wasn't for the blue marking under his eyes. He wore a buttoned blue military jacket and black pants. He reminded Lance of the blond Keith he had seen briefly in the hallway earlier.

"There you are. I was looking for you." The Altean said, his voice was stern and Lance stepped back, fearing he had done something to anger this Altean.

When the Altean reached his side, staring down at his with his brown eyes, Lance was half his size. "Why am I so small!" Lance yelled.

The Altean smiled and his amber brown eyes grew lighter. He placed a hand on his head and in a softer tone asked him, "Want to spend the rest of the day with me?"

Lance's mouth hung open, two thoughts crossed his mind. The first: another spirit was asking him to follow him into the unknown and the second: Keith was right. The latter was worse. It made him angry, but Lance realized the spirits couldn't hear him and whatever response he gave wouldn't matter.

Lance closed his eyes and thought of the Blue Lion. He heard the lion purr in his head and felt his lion nudge him, urging him to say yes. "Fine," Lance said with reluctance.

The Altean didn't pull on his arm like the boy had, but offered his own hand. The Altean gave another smile.

Lance looked up and down the hall before he took the Altean's offered hand. Lance felt foolish and shuffled down the hallway with the Altean. He was surprised the Altean with his height and long legs didn't take longer strides. Lance thought he would have to jog to keep up, but the Altean walked slowly, keeping pace with him. Lance looked up, realizing the Altean chose not to walk fast to make it easy on him. It made Lance smile, his older sister used to do the same.

He always felt like he was being towed around by his older brother, but Yaleiza was always at his side. She was the one, who encouraged him the most. Lance loved his brother, but their relationship revolved around beating the other at everything. The oldest versus the youngest, but with his sister, there was no competition.

Lance missed his whole family his parents, grandparents, brother, sister-in-law, and brother-in-law, nephew, and niece, but the one he missed most of all was his big sister. She was his role model and although he always wanted to be better than his brother it was Yaleiza he wanted to grow up to be like. Her kids were just as kind and loving as her and it ate at him, believing she thought he was most likely dead.

Lance lowered his head, watching his feet move beneath him. He could feel his shoulders start to shake and he wanted to cry, believing that tomorrow he might actually die. He would never be able to tell his family how much he loved them or everything he had seen. He would never be able to hug them. Lance feared that his decision to become a Paladin had broken his families heart.

The Altean stopped walking and picked him up, carrying him over his shoulder. Lance didn't protest the motion only brought him further into his past when his sister would let him stay up late watching movies when she was left to babysit him and then carry him up the stairs when he had passed out. Lance smiled, remembering those small moments. He could almost feel Yaleiza holding him. He had pushed his family away in the back of his mind to focus on the task at hand and be a good soldier like the others wanted him to be. Now the locked feeling came bubbling to the surface, washing over him like a wave. He felt himself drowning in the pain and clung tighter to the Altean as he walked, carrying him down the hall.

Lance heard the sliding of the door and opened his eyes to see the sparkling blue lights of the generator hallway at the other end. The Altean carried Lance into the room and over his shoulder, Lance saw the room was large and had a dome top. The Altean put Lance down in the center and pressed on a panel in the floor that opened up a concealed monitor stand. The Altean turned it on and turned to look down at Lance, who sat cross-legged on the floor. Lance curiously gazed up at the Altean with his cerulean blue eyes.

"I know it's not fair that the other's get days to go outside to town, but I didn't want you to miss out." The Altean tapped more buttons on the monitor. "This room can replicate captured scenery from discovered planets. It's a logged database of these environments." The Altean tapped an image and the white panels shimmered into a large desert. Lance stood up, observing the Black scorched rocks scattered on the sandy hills and the dusty yellow sky overhead. Lance could feel the heat on his skin and face. He heard a long screeching roar kind of like he thought a T-Rex would sound like, and saw a large formation of black rocks rise up out of the sand. It opened its large mouth and let out another cry. Lance put his hands over his ears and stepped back, bumping into the Altean, who leaned down. "It's alright, it can't hurt you." The massive creature looked like a snake and it curved its body, rising higher out of the ground before burrowing deep under the sand.

The Altean rose and changed the scenery. This time Lance stood on a mountaintop. It was night, but the sky was lit with what Lance knew as the northern lights. The only difference was the additional moon, which hung beside a twice as large moon as the one on earth.

The scenery changed again and Lance could feel the tears fall from his face, but the Altean didn't notice for they were hidden among the raindrops that touched his cheeks. The open grass field went on without end, but what caught his eye was the rain, which shined like white falling stars onto the field. The raindrops splashed and caused the grass to shimmer different neon colors of green, yellow, blue, orange, and pink. Lance ran through the field, leaving his own trail of neon blue light behind him. He ran in circles and loops. He raised his head up to the sky and took in the feeling of the rain on his face. He knew it wasn't earth, but in that magical moment, he could imagine he was home, dancing on Varadero Beach. He heard thunder and opened his eyes just in time to see a flash of white lightning come crashing to the ground and burst, creating a rainbow fan firework on the ground.

Lance fell to the ground, looking up at the glowing white clouds. He imagined the heat from the desert and the sand, molding underneath him as he found his way back to the Cuba shore. He lay soaking in the rain and memory of so long ago as the blue neon light rose from the grass around him. Lance spread his arms and made a snow angel in the grass, making the shimmering grass shine even brighter blue.

Lance laughed and rolled along the grassy floor. He closed his Caribbean blue eyes, reaching out to the Blue Lion and with all his heart said thank you.

The scenery changed once again and the sound of the rain and thunder disappeared. A light breeze brushed his own brown hair and Lance opened his eyes to the clear blue sky. Lance slid his hand along his side, feeling sand shift underneath him. What startled him the most was the rush of water, which rose to his knees. Lance sat up and looked out onto a teal green sea. This time he didn't cry, but lay back, listening to the waves and watching the clouds roll by, he was home.

The Altean left the monitor and came to sit next to him. He lay down and turned his head to the side, looking at Lance. "I don't want you to miss out on all the different worlds out there. I want you to be able to experience them and I want to be at your side when you do. No matter what happens, we will face it together." The Altean smiled and turned his head up to the sky, taking in the moment as Lance had done.

Lance turned his head up too and watched the clouds until the memory faded away and the scenery returned to the white dome panels.

 **Kestle:**

Hi, everyone! I'm back and survived the Arizona heat wave. Lucky for me, I only had to fly into Phoenix, we didn't stay there. The Arizona landscape made me think of the first episode of Voltron. I felt like I was there looking for the Blue Lion, so I think it's only fitting that the 1st chapter I post getting back is for Lance.

I hope you liked Chapter 15 :)

Please comment and tell me what you think.

Next chapter will be Keith's :)

Side note: I had to go back and listen to what Lance said he missed in the 3rd episode for this scene and I always thought that Lance was Latino, but didn't realize until I looked it up that Varadero beach is in Cuba. This past spring I got the chance to go to Cuba and let me just say it is beautiful and I truly understand how Lance feels missing home. If you ever get the chance go to Cuba it's a beautiful country and the people were so kind and welcoming. The music, art, dancing it surrounds you. I had a great time in Havana. Lance definitely fits in :)


	16. Conscious

Chapter 16: Keith

Keith barely made it to his quarters, when he crashed. The day dragged on in the hangar and training, both on the deck and in his lion, wore him out. He couldn't move, his body ached, and his muscles were tight. Keith sank into the mattress and wrapped his arms around his pillow, taking in a deep breath before closing his indigo eyes and drifting off to sleep.

He felt the cool breeze sweep his black hair across his face. The sun radiated down over him, warming his aching body. Keith dug his fingers into the earth and felt the sand slide through his fingers. He heard the sound of waves, rushing to the shore, and laughter caused Keith to sit up.

The cerulean sea stretched to the horizon and at its shoreline stood the Altean, who Keith had seen bedridden only a few hours ago, dancing on the beach. Her feet kicked up wet sand as she ran away from the waves. The child wore a white ruffled gown that went just below her knees with a light-blue cropped vest. Her hair, which appeared dark black in the castle, shone brightly with lapis color highlights that blended naturally into her hair in the sunlight.

She bent down picking up the sea foam and throwing it into the air. The ocean retracted around her and Keith kneeled in the sand observing from a distance as the girl obliviously drew in the wet sand. The wave's cerulean water washed over her and the girl cried out as she was pulled with the tide toward the heart of the sea.

"I gotcha ya," Keith said, picking her up under her arms and hoisting her into the air away from the snatching waves.

Before the wave had even crashed, Keith was on his feet moving toward the water. He lowered her down, but the girl clung to him, wrapping her small arms around his waist. He noticed the child was healthier and more energetic, but when he picked her up, he realized the allusion. The Altean weighed next to nothing and was skinnier up close. Her skin matched the Caribbean sand, causing the dark circles under her eyes to stand out and her veins to appear more pronounced.

The water shifted under her and she stumbled, trying to get a footing. Keith held onto her and she raised her head, grinning up at him. Her hazel eyes lit up capturing the blue and green ocean shades. The Altean leaned in for a second hug and Keith held her for a few ticks before he bent down, sliding his hands under her arms, and spinning her around, the water splashing up around them. The girl laughed and screamed joyfully and Keith couldn't help smile.

When he put her down, his head was spinning. He slowly focused his attention back on the Altean but was startled by the cool salty water that hit his face and stung his eyes. Keith wiped the water away with his arm and bent down to scoop up water when another splash hit him. Blindly, Keith threw the water back at the giggling girl until she had stopped, sinking to the sand, and letting the tips of the waves trail around her.

"I'm tired."

Keith walked to her side and sat down in the water. The child leaned her head against his left arm and with her left hand; she cupped the water and let it drip from her palm. The two stayed there until the Altean fell asleep in his lap. Gently, without waking her, Keith carried her to the soft sand and let her dry in the sun. Keith laid down beside her. The girl shifted position and Keith let her curl up beside him, resting her head on his chest.

Keith leaned his head back and watched the white clouds roll by. The waves calmed his nerves, the bright sun cleared his head, and the warm heat relaxed his muscles. Keith couldn't remember the last time he was so at ease. He closed his eyes, letting his mind drift away with the waves.

"Keith. Keith!"

Keith jolted awake. Pidge was shaking him with one hand while holding her laptop with her other.

"What happen?" Keith could still hear the rolling waves and see the white clouds. It took him a moment to focus on Pidge's sunken face and see the bags under her eyes behind her glasses. "What time is it?" Keith yawned. He sat up and Pidge took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Don't know, but I went through all 9,628 personnel files for Lux."

Keith wiped his hand across his face, trying to wake himself up. "Did you find him?"

"No," Pidge said, scowling.

Keith looked up at her. Her hazel eyes captured the blue white light of the computer screen and Keith was pulled back to the Altean girl. He shook his head and asked, "What do you mean you didn't find him. Are you sure you saw Lux."

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm one hundred percent positive I saw him because I even called him by name through my lion. Long blond mullet like yours, military outfit, and light brown eyes. It was Lux, but that's not all I found."

Pidge tapped on the computer then turned the screen towards Keith. He looked over the page and his indigo eyes lit up, "Does that say what I think?"

"It does. I hacked into the last history actions and found this."

Keith's eyes gazed at the history log. The last action read 'System download' with the Galra crest symbol in the corner, but the two lines his eyes read over and over again were underneath, which read 'Personnel files deleted' and 'File locked.'

"Can you override it?" Keith asked.

Pidge shook her head. "I don't have the clearance. No one does."

Keith narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Pidge took the computer and tapped on the keys before handing it back to Keith. She pointed at a pop-up box that read, 'Access denied, King Alfor's authentication required.'

Keith stared at the box. He thought his mind had returned to the beach because he could hear the crashing waves in his head. "We have to do something."

"We can't. I don't even thing Allura would be able to access these files if we asked her. King Alfor deleted them and sealed his brothers' file."

"Why," Keith asked.

Pidge shrugged, "He knew Altea was going to fall, maybe he knew they were going to hack the system."

"But not all of Therrons' file is locked. Did your program finish translating the document?"

Pidge clicked a few more keys. "Yes, it's done." Keith watched Pidge open the translated document and lean in, pressing her head against his arm to get a better look. Pidge scrolled through the document with the arrow pad. "It's a resignation."

Keith and Pidge exchanged confused looks before turning back to the document. Keith read, "As deemed by the council, Prince Therron is hereby unfit to rule Altea. By signing forthwith he is relinquishing his title to the crown."

"Why did the council think him unfit to rule?" Pidge asked, hesitantly.

Keith scrolled down the document twice, before leaning back. "It doesn't say." Pidge adjusted her glasses and reviewed the document by herself. Keith crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm really starting to dislike Therron."

"Well, the document says he wasn't removed from the royal family. Maybe it's not that bad, or he decided he didn't want to be king."

"Something happened for the council to change their mind. You don't just appoint an heir and then declare him unfit. He did something to the lions, he wasn't supposed to."

"Therron might not be easy to understand, but I think he cared."

"What! Since when did you decide that?"

"Since Lux told me too."

"Lux is manipulated by Therron. I don't trust either of them. Not after what I saw Therron do, what I felt."

Trapped and tied down to the table again, Keith watched Lux and Therron standing over him, saying this what he wanted to be with Waverly. Keith's thoughts wandered back to the Altean girl.

"You're jumping to conclusions."

Keith shrugged, "How can we know, his older brother sealed the rest of the file and deleted several others. If it's not Therron then what was King Alfor trying to hide?"

Pidge pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't know. I'm too tired to concentrate."

Keith signed, "Go get some sleep, Pidge. You're going to need your rest." Keith got out of bed and reached for his jacket, hanging on a hook beside the door.

"What are you going to do?"

Keith pulled his jacket on. "I'm going to go clear my head. I figure walking might help."

Pidge got up from the bed, clutching the computer close against her chest as she shuffled drowsily to the door. "Night."

"Night, Pidge."

The two Paladins went their separate ways and Keith wandered down the hallway, his mind fixed on the Altean girl, the Red lion's little sister, Waverly.

 **Kestle:**

Thanks for reading and thanks for all the comments :)

I want to say thank you to the comment by 'Someone'. I like to reply back to those I can about comments and thank them, but it wouldn't let me :( So I'm thanking you here.

I'm glad you gave my story another chance. I'm sorry my grammar is horrific :( I am constantly reviewing the old chapters and fixing mistakes. I wanted to say the beginning was rushed because I wanted to get something out before I convinced myself not to write the story. FanFiction is new to me and my original goal was to do the characters well. I felt restricted because I was playing by the rules of someone else's world. I can't tell you how many times I have gone back to scenes in the show to view an angle of a room, remember what someone said, or remember names.

When I first thought of Voltron: Origins it was the idea of the characters of the lion spirits, but writing a story way in the past, before the paladins, seemed too unrealistic. I also didn't know where I wanted the story to start in the series. I wanted Keith to know he was Galra, but that didn't leave much room. So far my story has taken place in the span of one quintant, which is also when Allura isn't speaking to Keith and I thought why not make her mad at everyone. She will explain in her conversation to Shiro in the next chapter :)

The confusion is part of the puzzle as the reader, like the paladins, try to put the past together, but just because the situation is meant to be confusing does not mean the writing needs to be. Thank you for pointing out the first chapter being rushed. I went in and added more of an opening with time, place, and recent events, which I think helps set the story up. 'Someone' you mentioned other chapters and I want to let you and anyone else know if you think a section is rushed or have other thoughts about the story, please let me know. It's up to me to decide to take the suggestion, but I always love to hear them. I take criticism very well and love praise :)

Please comment or message me personally on my profile page.

Thanks again for reading!


	17. Forgiving

Chapter 17: Shiro

Shiro paced in the hallway outside the bridge. He ran his fingers through his white tuff of hair, slicking it back. The moment he let go, the patch fell back in his face. He told Coran he would speak to Allura, but now standing in the hallway, he hesitated.

 _"You couldn't just let it go."_ Keith's words played in his head. The meeting earlier had resulted in the team keeping, even more, secrets than before from each other. Shiro's attempt at talking things out had failed all day. Shiro stepped towards the door but turned away before the sensor noticed him.

Shiro felt the Black Lion's presence and heard a new voice in his head. _"Start giving a damn about the lives around you."_ The Altean's voice was cold like Keith's but was the advice he needed. He pushed his shoulders back and walked onto the bridge.

Allura's back was turned, reviewing the plans for the attack on Zarkon. Shiro walked towards her to the upper deck. "You should take a break. You need to rest for tomorrow."

Allura waved the monitor off, folding her arms as she faced Shiro. "I know my limits and I'm perfectly aware of how far to push myself. I assure you, I will be fine for tomorrow." Allura knitted her eyebrows together as she glowered at Shiro.

"I didn't come here to argue." Allura shifted her weight, pursing her lips. "Or tell you what to do," Shiro added.

"You're doing a poor job." Allura smiled, for the first time that day, satisfied she got under his skin.

Shiro hung his shoulders. He rubbed the back of his neck; his hand sliding over the buzz cut ends. "I'm aware of that."

Allura lowered her arms and softened her eyes. "It's not your fault."

"I'm supposed to lead our team and all I've accomplished today is turning us against one another."

"The conflict is between Keith and myself."

"Well, it's not one-sided. I don't know the details, but Keith has lost trust in you."

"Trust in me! What cause does he have to judge my loyalty?"

"If I had to guess, it's the same irrational cause you have. You two are more similar than you think. You don't trust him because he's Galra and he doesn't trust you because you're Altean. Both of you fear the other is going to turn against one another."

Allura lowered her head. Her white hair fell in her face, hiding her from Shiro's gaze.

Shiro continued, confident he had reached Allura. "So you're keeping your distance, not speaking to each other because words won't convince either of you. It can't continue, we need to work together and talk it out. You can't blame Keith for his descendants' mistakes. You don't know if they were even involved with the attack or concurred other planets."

"But neither do you!" Allura shouted. She clenched her fists at her sides and straightened her torso to reach Shiro's height.

A smile played across his face in amusement. "You know it's funny, Keith said the same thing earlier. You know for two people, who think they're nothing alike. You and Keith share so much in common."

"You don't understand, Shiro. The Galra destroyed my family. I didn't even get to say a proper goodbye."

"I get it."

"No, you don't. My home planet Altea was obliterated from the universe. I can never go back. I don't know how the castle got to Arus, but I know that it was because of the Galra it was sent there. Keith might not be the one to have destroyed everything I once knew, but he is the one that reminds me of everyone and everything I have lost." Allura's arctic blue eyes began to swell with tears. "Everyone is acting like nothing has changed, but it has. When I look at Keith I see him as the Galra future that destroyed my home. I can't change that. I can't pretend everything is the same. I'm sorry, Shiro. I guess I'm not as forgiving as the Paladins."

"You don't need to apologize, Allura. You are allowed to feel lose. Keith will understand if you explain to him." Allura didn't comment, her avoiding eyes told him she was skeptical. "The reason I came to talk to you was to apologize, myself, for the way I acted in the lounge."

"Because Coran and I aren't members of this team."

"That wasn't my intention. You both are as important as anyone else. I'm not taking sides for anyone. I called the meeting for the Paladins because some things can only be shared and understood between a pilot and his lion. The others, I thought would be able to relate, but no one really wanted to share. You didn't miss out Allura."

"My father told me something very similar once. How Paladins were the only ones who could truly understand one another." Allura walked to the edge of the upper deck and sat on the ledge. Shiro moved to sit beside her.

"I wanted to be a Paladin like my father, but I wasn't selected by one of the lions. My father, however, piloted the Red Lion. Part of me believes my anger towards Keith is derived from that as well. Knowing that the lion, my own father piloted, now shares a link with a Galra descendant. The same people who murdered his previous Paladin."

"I can't imagine the pain you must feel." Shiro placed his left arm on her shoulder. "Perhaps if Keith is able to connect with the same lion as your father, you can try and find the similarities between them. Maybe then you won't feel so much anger towards Keith."

"I can try." Allura acceptable.

Shiro knew Allura wouldn't completely agree, but it was a step in the right direction and for now, Shiro didn't push it. "I hope you're both able to put this behind you. Now, I'm going to head off to bed. Sleep well, Princess." Shiro called over his shoulder as he exited the bridge.

"Goodnight, Shiro."

Shiro walked down the empty hallways towards his quarters. His footsteps sounded heavier in the silence and he thought back to the Galra cruiser ship where he was held, hostage. He heard the robotic sentries pass him and it made him paranoid when he came to an intersection in the hallways. Shiro shook his head to bring him back into the present. The purple lights of the Galra cruiser returned to the light blue torches of the castle. When he approached the automatic door to his room, he saw someone, leaning against the wall.

The figure looked up at the sound of his approaching footsteps and Shiro took in the light brown hair, tan skin, and blue markings under his razor sharp auburn eyes. The Altean straightened his military jacket and appeared more hesitant than earlier. The fire in his eyes had cooled and his poster didn't give off the same murderous intensity.

"Sir, I'm sorry to disturb you so late, but I've been waiting outside your door for some time now."

Shiro didn't speak. He waited for the Altean to continue, walking to stand beside him in front of his door.

"I came to apologize for earlier. My actions were out of line. I shouldn't have threatened you. For that, I am truly sorry."

The Altean bowed his head. Shiro felt the Black Lion nudge him to speak. "You're forgiven."

The Altean raised his head. "Lux informed me you spoke to the council on Waverly's behalf. I want to thank you for upholding your promise. I take back what I said about you being King."

"Thank you."

The Altean nodded and passed him to continue down the hallway, Shiro had walked down. He watched the Altean until he disappeared down the darkened hallway. He turned around and came face-to-face with another Altean.

Shiro jumped at the sudden closeness of the second Altean, who wore a white dress with blue trim. Her hair was cherry red. "Sir, I brought you the test results on Waverly." The Altean held out a hand-held computer. Shiro reached for it and tapped on the screen. The writing was all in Altean, but the numbers seemed to be dropping and the line graph showed a significant decrease.

"The girl is stable currently, but her Altean energy isn't rising. It's also lower than her previous state. If her energy level doesn't rise before another drop, she could die."

"What can be done?" Shiro asked. He waited for the Altean to respond, but remembered when he saw her composed patiently waiting for orders. Shiro reached out to the Black Lion for the right response. The Black Lion, who had encouraged him earlier, seemed timid and unsure of his own response. "Contact Lieutenant Lux and have him sent here immediately."

The female Altean bowed and walked down the hall. Shiro carried the computer into his room and sat on his bed. He reached out to the Black Lion, who wouldn't connect with him. "What did you do?" Shiro asked out loud. He waited for a reply, but the Black Lion had gone silent and no amount of force could draw the lion out.

 **Kestle:**

Hi, everyone!

I hope you liked chapter 17 :)

I have 10 more chapters to come before season 3 so I hope you look forward to them.

Thank you for all the comments.

Resa I wanted to thank you individually for the wonderful comments. I glad you like the story so much :)

I'm sorry I couldn't post sooner. Last night it would let me upload the Word document I kept getting a type 2 error, which I still don't know what that means. But I found the copy and paste button today, so here is the update.

Thanks for reading and please comment.


	18. Compassion

Chapter 18: Hunk

Hunk trudged to his quarters after cleaning the kitchen with Lance. His chocolate brown eyes drooping struggling to stay awake. He rubbed the back of his hand constantly against them as he shuffled down the long hallway.

When he finally reached his bedroom, he locked the automatic door and climbed into his bed. He laid flat on his back, spreading his arms wide and taking up the full length of the bed.

Hunk lay still, he could hear the castle lights turn off in the hallway. The sensor not picking up any other movement outside and turning off to reserve power, which it did at night. Huck counted the _whoosh_ sound of the lights until his eyes completely closed and he fell asleep.

A knock came at the door and Hunk woke startled. He yawned and rubbed his eyes unsure what time it was. Groggily, he got up when another knock came at the door. Hunk swiped the control panel to unlock the door and looked out into the hallway. At first, his sleepy Hershey eyes didn't see anyone, but he felt something grab hold of him.

Hunk's eyes flew open as he looked down at the small figure, wrapping his little arms around him. The sensor hadn't turned on and Hunk quickly turned his room light on from the control panel to see the figure below him.

The overhead light sprung to life and Hunk took in the pale green mop of hair and two pointy ears peeking out. Hunk patted the child's head, "You must be the Altean boy Lance talked about." The Altean looked up at Hunk with blurry lime green eyes.

Hunk alarmed pulled his hand away, fearing he had caused the boy harm. The child moved closer, hugging Hunk even tighter. "I had another nightmare." Hunk felt his t-shirt stain with the Altean's tears. He froze remembering Alani the night before he had left for the garrison.

He heard the creaking of the floorboards and squeak of the door opening. A small figure in a nightgown tiptoed towards him. A little hand reached out to grab his and Hunk reached for his side lamp. Alani, Hunk's little sister had her wavy black hair in a side braid. Alani liked to spend more time with her friends than with her elder brother, but for the past week, Alani wouldn't speak to him or anyone else in the house. Hunk thought she just wanted space, like normal, not wanting to be under Hunk's thumb. She reminded Hunk of Lance in that way, wanting to do everything herself and prove she was just as strong.

It was the night before his flight, and Alani climbed onto his bed, curling against his chest. Alani's tears fell silently and Hunk only knew she was crying from her tears seeping through his shirt. "Why do you have to go? I'll do what ever you want. I'll tell you where I hid your tool belt. I'm the one that broke the car engine you were fixing and I also ate the last of the Kopai Enaena you made. I won't do it again if you promise to stay." Hunk had been just as surprised then as he was now by this Altean.

Hunk hesitated. He raised his hands to pull the Altean away from him and the memory of Alani, but he desperately wanted to help comfort the boy. The child looked up at him and Hunk could see the same pleading look he had seen in Alani's brown eyes. He picked the boy up and carrying him to sit on the bed. Hunk closed and locked the automatic door before taking a seat on the floor in front of the child.

Hunk's own eyes started to sting as he thought of Alani. He felt the reassuring growl from the Yellow Lion and it gave Hunk confidence. "Tell me what happened," Hunk asked gently, he could almost hear the Yellow Lion speak as he uttered the words.

The little Altean kept his head down, fiddling with the blue cardigan he wore. Hunk placed his hand on top of the boy's to comfort him. The boy sniffled. "I saw Waverly. We were running through the castle, playing like we used too, but she was different. She ran off ahead of me. Waverly never used to run faster than me. She got so far ahead I lost sight of her. When I called her name, I heard her scream. I raced down the hall, but at the end of the hallway was the hangar. I opened the door and the lion stared at me lifeless."

The boy trembled and Hunk moved to the side of the bed, pulling the Altean close to him. "It's alright. It's over now."

"I miss her," the boy sobbed. "I want to see Waverly."

Hunk reached for the Yellow Lion, begging for help. "I miss her too," Hunk said, thinking of Alani, who would be turning nine soon. Hunk wondered if he had already missed her birthday.

"Did Therron kill her?" The boy's tears and sobs had subsided. The child's question came out calm and clear.

Puzzled, Hunk looked down at the Altean and when he asked the Yellow Lion, he didn't receive a response. "I-I don't know," he stuttered.

"I couldn't do anything to help her," the boy croaked.

"Hey, don't blame yourself."

"I could've been there."

Hunk panicked. He had no idea what else to say, as the Altean grew more distraught. Hunk pulled the child closer, swaying lightly from side-to-side like his mother had done years ago. The Altean continued to cry and turned to bury his head in Hunk's chest.

 _"Kaua I kai wai."_ The words came out softly as he sang the old Hawaiian song in a hushed soothing tone. _"Wai olohia o Kahualoa."_ The melody played in his head as Hunk remembered the lyrics to 'E O Mai', which his mother used to sing to him and Alani when they were upset. _"Kokohi I ka wai puhia."_ He knew the Altean couldn't hear him, but he continued to sing the song. _"Eku'u aloha."_

In the depths of his mind, Hunk felt the presence of the Yellow Lion. Hunk sang, calling out to the lion, _"E O Mai."_

With every note, the Yellow Lion came closer to listen to Hunk's voice. Hunk could even feel the child in his arms relax. _"Kaomi I ka wai."_

Hunk closed his eyes, picturing Alani in his arms as he sang like he did that night months ago. _"Wai mapuna ha'ele I ka poli."_ Hunk rocked the Altean child, like the waves, as Hunk lulled the boy to sleep with the Hawaiian song. _"Pahee'e ika wai lohia."_ Hunk saw Alani with her swollen brown red eyes and black hair ask him, "You'll come back won't you?" " _Eku'u aloha."_ Tears wet his cheeks as he silently cried with the Altean boy. _"E O Mai,"_ Hunk continued to sing until they both fell asleep. The Yellow Lion watching over both of them.

 **Kestle:**

Hey, Y'all! I hope you liked chapter 18 :)

I'm sorry it's short :(

Resa and 'Somebody' thank you for both your lovely comments again. Resa more Waverly to come in Lance and Keith:) 'Somebody' I have to say you made my heart race when you said you planned on seeing this story to the end. I'm so touched by that and nervous. I'm one for big concept ideas and must warn you this is a long story. I, myself, don't know how it's going to end :/

I watched the new teaser trailer and some other news about Voltron today and I think my heart broke :( I'm so upset there are only going to be 7 episodes and have to wait till October for the rest. I guess 7 is better than none, but I will keep y'all posted on the plan for lining up Voltron: Origins with the new seasons.

If anyone has looked on my profile page, I mentioned that I plan to write a connecting story about the fall of Altea. I have so many new characters I want to introduce and exciting connections. My story is only just beginning :)

 **English Lyrics to 'E O Mai' by Keali'i Reichel**

 _Kaua I kai wai - We two in the water_

 _Wai olohia o Kahualoa - The sighing waters of Kahualoa_

 _Kokohi I ka wai puhia - Hold back that driven current_

 _Eku'u aloha - O my love_

 _E O Mai - Answer me_

 _Kaomi I ka wai - Restrain those waters_

 _Wai mapuna ha'ele I ka poli - Surging wellsprings, stirring the heart_

 _Pahee'e ika wai lohia - Glide on those waters as they sparkle_

 _Eku'u aloha - O my love_

 _E O Mai - Acknowledge me_


	19. Loneliness

Chapter 19: Pidge

Pidge wrapped her arms around her pillow as she curled up in a ball. Her mind wandered back and forth between Keith and Lux. Keith had become such a close crew-mate and someone Pidge viewed as like a brother and Lux reminded her so much of her own brother Matt. Both of them had two different opinions and told her different things about Therron. Pidge didn't know what to believe. She hadn't seen Therron enough to make her own judgment of him, but Keith was convinced he couldn't be trusted and Lux told her that she needed to trust him. Her mind did laps between the two and she couldn't decide who to listen to. She wanted to be able to trust both Keith and Lux, but what she wanted more than anything was Matt. She didn't want close seconds, she wanted to see and talk to her own brother.

She clung tighter to her pillow, imagining it was Matt in her arms. Her head was turned away from the room, looking at her wall where she hung the picture of her and Matt. Her bedroom door slid open and Pidge opened her eyes surprised. She heard footsteps become louder as the figure grew closer. She didn't move, wondering how someone got in when she had locked the door. Pidge felt her covers be pulled up to her shoulders and a hand reach out to lightly pat her head.

The footsteps receded, but before the door closed the figure whispered, "Goodbye, Squirt."

Pidge instantly say up calling out in the darkness, "Lux?"

The figure came to her bedside and helped her lay back down. "You should be asleep. What are you still doing up?"

Pidge wouldn't lay back down her eyes were filled with tears. She was able to make out Lux by the glowing streak of blue light over her head. She could see Matt in Lux's identical bronze eyes.

She trembled, remembering the morning of the Kerberos mission. Matt opened her door and pulled the covers over her, pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. When Pidge had opened her eyes calling out to him he asked the same question.

Wrapping her arms around Lux, Pidge wept. Her willpower, which had kept her going and focus crumbled in that moment. She didn't know what the Green Lion was after but felt the lion's warm presence in that moment.

"Please, don't go." Pidge pleaded. Her grip was so tight, her fingers dug into his back.

Lux patted the back of her head, pulling her close to comfort her. "I'm sorry, Sorrel, but I have to go." Pidge felt Lux pull away and she strengthened her hold. Lux pried her arms off of him and held them in front of her. "I am going to be fine. Don't worry about me, all right. I need you to take care of yourself. Can you do that for me?"

Pidge continued to stare into Lux's bronze eyes. Her grip slowly loosened and she bent her head down. "Yes."

Lux forced her to look up at him. "You're going to live a great life and at the end of that time, we will meet again. I promise you. But even though we are to remain apart, that doesn't mean I'm not with you. Focus on your life now and the day will come sooner than you think when we will be together again."

Pidge smiled. Her hazel eyes stinging with tears, "Thank you."

The door opened and another Altean, who was female, stepped into the doorway. "Lieutenant Lux, we must be on our way."

Lux heaved a sigh, "I understand." He drew Pidge close to him once more before standing. "Goodbye Sorrel. I love you," Lux said. He leaned in to kiss her forehead and ruffled her hair for the last time.

Lux left and Pidge remained sitting upright in her bed. She wasn't as worried as before about Matt, but her curiosity was peeked. She reached out to the Green Lion asking where Lux was going but received no response. She quickly got out of bed and looked out into the hallway. Sure enough, she saw two figures turn down the left hallway. She quickly followed behind, trailing them as they made their way down to the hangars. Pidge hid behind the many containers that lay in the hallway outside the Yellow Lion's hangar. She crept forward watching as the female Altean and Lux walked in. When Pidge was close to the door she waited for another Altean to approach.

She was startled when she recognized the approaching Altean, Therron. His head was down focused on the computer tablet he held in his hand. The Sliver-gray hair was unmistakably his. Pidge observed as the other Alteans moved out of his way, but never addressed him. Therron walked into the hangar and Pidge took the moment to sneak inside.

She hid in the corner of the hangar behind some stacked contains. Slowly and as quietly as possible, she climbed up to gain a better view. Lux was looking up at the Yellow Lion. When Therron stepped forward he turned to him.

"I think you went a little overboard with the modifications." Lux laughed. Pidge could hear his voice clearly from the tower of containers.

"Perhaps, but the increase in armor will make it stronger. The modifications also allowed you to spend an extra month with Sorrel. I personally wish there was more we could do." Therron said, never looking up from his computer.

"Thank you, but you've done more than I could ask." Lux stepped forward towards a table that lay in front of the Yellow Lion. There were monitors and a control consul similar to the one Allura used to fly the ship surrounding the table. Lux jumped up on the table and removed his blue military jacket as another male Altean, who was wearing a white suit, wrapped something around his arm.

Pidge noticed that all the Alteans besides Lux and Therron wore white. She leaned forward to see what the Altean was doing and tilted the container. The tower collapsed. _Crash._

"Ow!" Lux yelled.

Pidge slowly got to her feet. Some of the Alteans assisted and moved the containers off of her. Her side was bruised and her knees were scrapped, but she was mostly uninjured.

When a clear path was made Lux pushed the other Alteans out of his way to pick her up. Lux carried her to the table he sat on moments ago. Pidge felt something wet trickle down her arm and turned to see Lux was bleeding.

"You're hurt!"

"Don't move," Lux said, his voice stern.

Therron stepped forward to examine her. He looked over the cuts on her knees and checked her side. "Lux let Reklor bandage your arm before you get blood everywhere."

The male Altean who had been wrapping Lux's arm now bandaged the cut, while Therron finished looking over her. When he had finished he let out a sigh. "You're going to be fine, but you shouldn't have been here in the first place. What were you thinking?"

Pidge started into Therron's hard icy glare. She leaned back hearing Keith's warning in her head that told her Therron was dangerous. Lux stepped forward and placed a hand on Therron's shoulder. "That's not helping." Therron turned to Lux and Pidge saw the ice melt way in his eyes as Therron walked away, letting Lux take over.

"Hey, Squirt, that wasn't very smart. You could've seriously injured yourself. Are you okay?" Lux's warm smile and bronze eyes relaxed Pidge. Her fear towards Therron slipping away, it was just her and Lux.

Pidge nodded her head.

His smiled widened. "I wish you could stay," Lux looked up at Therron, who was watching the exchange from a distance, "but I don't want this to be the last memory you remember of me." Lux hugged Pidge, picking her up and carrying her to the hangar doors. She didn't fight against him this time, like she had in the Green Lion's hangar, but hung on to him. The doors opened and in the hallway, Lux put Pidge down. "Go back to your room, Squirt, and remember the good times we shared together." Lux walked back into the hangar and closed the doors with the panel.

When Pidge stepped forward the hangar opened to reveal the Yellow Lion in the empty hangar of the Castle of Lions. The containers, monitors, and table were all gone along with the Alteans including Therron and Lux.

Pidge stepped back out into the hallway and shuffled towards her room like Lux had told her to do, processing everything that happened.

 **Kestle:**

Sorry y'all for the long wait :(

I have been very busy, but I hope you enjoyed chapter 19.

Please comment :)


	20. Disheartened

Chapter 20: Lance

Lance was out the moment his head hit his pillow. He could still hear the waves rolling onto the shore and the blue streak of light over his head reminded him of the blue aura he gave off when he lay in the field. Lance couldn't remember a more peaceful moment. He thanked the Blue Lion for the hundredth time, returning to his home on Varadero beach. He slept in his own bedroom in his house, which lay on top a dune. The house's walls made of stone painted bright colors of the beach and the rickety old wooden beam roof rattling in the sea breeze. He could taste the salt from his own sweat in the heat. His shutter-paneled window was opened and carried the voice of the sea. In that moment, he forgot about being in space, on an alien ship, fighting the Galra, and believed he was once again home.

He slightly heard the automatic door to his bedroom open but wrote it off as being the sound of another wave. It wasn't until someone lifted him up that Lance was aroused. He groaned in protest, wanting to remain at the beach. The figure shushed him and Lance went back to dreaming.

He felt himself being carried away and he used the motion to bring him back to his home. Like the memory of Yaleiza carrying him up the stairs, Lance imagined he was small once more being held in his big sister's arms. The stairs and hallway were longer than he remembered, but she walked slow, careful not to wake him.

When they finally made it to his bedroom once more, Lance curled up on his side. The surface of his bed was harder than he remembered and Lance slowly opened his eyes to find he wasn't in his bedroom.

Lance lay on a table. He sat up and the Altean with the blond mullet placed a gentle hand on his arm. "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to wake you." Lance watched the Altean attach a band around his arm. He felt a prick as a needle pierced his skin and then he placed a crown of wires over his head.

The blond Altean removed the extra wire cords from the table, while Lance looked around the room. He recognized the Blue Lion's hangar by the glow of blue light coming from the wall lights. Lance looked to his right and saw the Blue Lion. The power was off and Lance reached out with his mind to ask what was going on. He didn't receive an answer and decided to ask the Altean instead.

Before Lance had a chance to speak a new voice asked, "Is everything ready?"

Lance turned towards the hangar door to see a tall thin male in a blue suit step forward. As the male drew closer Lance could see his skin was dark like Allura's and he had the blue Altean markings under his even lighter blue eyes. He was different from the tall brooding blond Altean who replied nervously, "Yeah, I think so."

The second Altean came to his side checking all the wires were properly connected. Lance noticed he had a golden band around his head hidden under his powder white hair. The color seemed to glow in the darkly lit room. Lance looked back and forth between the two Alteans, noticing a significant difference in rank with the blond wearing a white t-shirt and open military jacket.

The two didn't speak much and Lance started to feel anxious. He could tell the Blue Lion knew them, but their silence was unnerving. Lance felt the Blue Lion's presence and spoke the words that she sent him, "Where's my brother?"

The Altean stopped checking the wires and moved to grab a computer monitor from a side table. "He isn't here yet."

"I want to see him. I want to see him now." Lance didn't like the look of the situation and wanted to get away. Lance tried to get down from the table, but the blond Altean was quickly at his side helping him lay down instead.

"Hey, there is no need to worry. I'll go get him. You're still not feeling well, please lay down." Lance couldn't fight against the Altean and was forced to lay on the table. The blond wrapped something around his wrists and when Lance tried to move he realized the straps restrained him.

"What is going on?" Lance's fear was taking hold.

"It's okay, there so you don't hurt yourself. I'll go find your brother." The blond Altean ran out of the hall and Lance was left alone with the silent white haired Altean, which Lance didn't think improved his situation.

"What are you doing?" Lance asked trying to make conversation.

The Altean continued to stare at the monitor. His icy eyes searched over the text. Slowly the Altean lowered the tablet. "How do you feel?"

Lance tightened his fists impatiently, but he felt the Blue Lion's presence and his strength slowly seep away. His hands relaxed and Lance's fear grew stronger. His stomach turned as he said, "I don't feel good."

The Altean's shoulders dropped and he rubbed his brow, sliding his hand back to pull at his powder white hair. He walked over to her side, holding the monitor in his hand. "Do you know why you're here, Love?"

Lance grind his teeth, letting the nickname slide. He remembered the Altean wouldn't be able to hear him, so the comment wasn't worth his breath. The Altean moved closer and Lance tried to back away, but also remembered he was strapped to the table.

"I got your test results after you had an energy flux." The Altean held up the monitor towards Lance, but he couldn't read the Altean words. The Altean pulled the file away and set it on the counter before coming over and leaning his elbow against the table. "Let me try to explain. All Alteans possess an amount of energy we call Altean energy."

"Sounds simple enough," Lance said to no one in particular.

"Altean energy is tied to our life force. Without a certain amount of energy, we wouldn't be able to live. This life energy is also referred to as quintessence. However, Alteans are special because some have the ability to control and manipulate their energy into a power source."

"The ship."

The Altean went on, ignoring Lance's commentary. "Only those with the highest amounts of energy are able to accomplish this task because they have the energy to spare. It isn't harmful to their life, but for those who have very little it's extremely dangerous." The Altean held Lance's hand and Lance looked into his electric blue eyes. "Love, your energy has always been low. If this is the average," The Altean held his other hand up in the air. "Your energy level has been here," The Altean lowered his hand a third down from the average. "And after the flux in your energy it has dropped to here," the Altean lowered his hand another third before lowering his hand to his side. The Altean looked away, collecting his thoughts. Lance watched him pull at his powdered white hair, patiently waiting for him to continue. The Altean squeezed his hand and said, "Your energy hasn't gone back up and there is no way of predicting when the next flux will happen or whether it will increase or lessen your energy. There is also the possibility that the energy you currently have won't be able to keep you alive."

Lance vision became blurry, as he understood what the Altean was saying. "I'm dying." Lance felt the Blue Lion purr and heard her voice for the first time as he spoke, "Where is my brother."

"I don't know, but we can't wait forever." The Altean let go of his hand and walked over to the counter to watch the monitor screen. "The relaxant has taken effect, which is why you feel weak. It's meant to draw out your energy, but it seems to be more effective than we planned. If your energy is too low, I don't know if the transfer will work."

The hangar doors flew open and Lance strained his neck to see who had entered. Lux ran to the other Altean's side and whispered in his ear. Lance looked to see if anyone was behind him, but the brown haired Altean, who he knew was his brother, wasn't with him. Lance felt the stream of tears trickle down into his ear. His thoughts wandered back to that moment he spent with the brown hair Altean laying at the beach and of his own sister, who had spent many days out by the shore with him. His greatest fear taking hold realizing the Blue Lion wasn't going to see her brother just like he wouldn't get to see Yaleiza or any of his family ever again.

Lux came to his side and pushed his hair out of his face. "He'll be here."

"We can't wait anymore." Lance turned his head to look behind Lux at the other Altean as he removed his suit jacket and rolled his white sleeves up.

"We can't. The transfer requires a huge source of power. You can't do it on your own."

"We can and must. Waiting will only make things worse and I won't see this transfer fail."

Lux grabbed the other Altean by his collar. "We don't even know if the transfer will even work!"

The Altean didn't move and Lux abruptly released him when he realized he was gripping too tightly. "You think I don't know that. I know all the variables and risks in play as do all of you, but this isn't just my decision." The powdered white hair Altean looked at Lance, "I can't promise you this will work, and can't guarantee you will see your brother before hand, but if it does it has the highest chance of being with your brother forever."

Lance's head was pounding he couldn't think anymore. He watched Lux step out of the way and let the other Altean walk over to the control console. He placed his hands on the controls like Allura would do when she flew the ship.

The powdered white hair Altean began to glow with white energy, which flooded through the controls. Lance felt like his soul was being tugged out of his body it reminded him of the tractor beam but on a much larger scale. Lance thought he screamed, but the sound never pierced his ears. Lance's head rolled towards the Altean as saw Lux move to pull him away. Through his hazy vision, he thought he saw the glowing white energy stretching towards him and it felt warm on the surface, while the machine ripped him apart from the inside.

The pain grew stronger and Lance didn't know if it was his thought or the Blue Lion's, but he saw the tan skin Altean with the light cedar brown hair and warm mahogany eyes. The Altean smiled at him and Lance cried out the name he didn't know but felt in his heart, which was intertwined with the Blue Lion. "RADAR!"

 **Kestle:**

Two chapters in one day. I didn't plan on that, but I saw all the story's for Lance since it's his birthday and thought I should write his chapter too since it was next anyway.

Sorry, it wasn't a happier chapter :(

I hope you liked it though.

Please, comment and tell me what you think :)


	21. Distraught

Chapter 21: Keith

Keith strode with determination towards the hangars after leaving Pidge. He could feel the Red Lion urging him on. Waverly was still on his mind. He could picture her smile and hear her laugh, which only pushed him to move faster down the hall. When he reached the lower level of the hangars, Keith felt pulled towards the Blue Lion's hangar.

The image of Waverly grew stronger. They were back at the beach, splashing and laughing. The Lapis highlights in her hair shining while her hazel eyes glowed blue, reflecting the cerulean sea. Keith smiled making the connection between the two for the first time.

The Red Lion's presence was so near and Keith sensed he was close to finding Waverly. As he approached the hangar doors to the Blue Lion, he saw someone pacing in front.

Keith didn't slow down but sped up as he recognized the blond mullet, realizing for the first time Lance's frustration and irritation with Keith's own hair. "What are you doing here?" Keith growled.

Lux jumped at the sound of Keith's voice and as Keith approached, Lux met his gaze. Keith saw the Altean's bronze eyes widen in fear. "Captain, I-" Lux stuttered.

Keith heard the Red Lion growl in his mind and he saw Waverly. "Where's Waverly?"

Lux tensed up even more. His hand reached for his dog tag around his neck. He slid the metal across the chain, avoiding looking at Keith. "I went to get you. I swear I did, but you weren't in your room or hers. I checked the other hangars. I couldn't-"

Keith's body moved before he even realized. He slammed Lux up against the wall. "Where's Waverly!" Keith felt a pit in his stomach.

The fear that blazed in Lux's bronze eyes falter. He didn't resist Keith's hold on him against the wall. His body drooped and quietly he said, "I'm sorry."

Keith let go of Lux, stepping away. His heart pounded in his chest. He felt the straps on his wrists. He pictured Waverly terrified and alone strapped to the table. Keith turned towards the door, but Lux grabbed onto his arm. With more confidence in his voice, he told Keith, "You can't go in there."

Keith's blood boiled as his pale skin turned red. "Like hell, I can't," Keith ripped his arm out of Lux's grasp.

"Therron's still inside," Lux protested, grabbing on tighter to Keith's arm.

"So what? I'll kill him for this." Every word out of Keith's mouth came from both him and the Red Lion. He knew what he would say and felt the Red Lion's rage spread through out his body. "I need to see my sister."

Lux pulled against Keith's arm as he tried to tug away. "You can't. She's gone, Captain."

Keith couldn't hold back his fist as he clocked Lux with his free hand. Forcing Lux to release Keith's right arm. Once free, Keith headed towards the doors and as he stood in front of the hangar, the doors flew open. Two Altean women dressed in white gowns pushed a hovering table out into the hallway.

Keith jumped out of the way so he wouldn't be run over by the table. He eyed the Altean that lay on the table and recognized Therron, but something was wrong. The Altean's mocha colored skin was a shade paler and his silver hair appeared grayer with even darker gray stripes on the front right side of his face. Keith was puzzled, but as he stepped forward to intercept the two Altean women, Lux held him back.

Keith turned on the blond Altean, but before Keith could get another swing in, Lux pulled Keith by the arm and pinned him up against the wall. "For once in your life, don't make this about you."

"You helped him kill her." Every word tasted like acid in his mouth. "What gives you the right?" Keith shoved Lux off of him.

"She was dying. She couldn't wait anymore. That includes waiting on you." Lux sighed, pacing the hallway as he ran his fingers through his blond hair. "It wasn't enough." Lux met Keith's indigo eyes and added, "She didn't have enough Altean energy for the transfer."

Keith rushed Lux, grabbing him by his open navy blue military jacket. "What are you saying? The transfer didn't work. She died for nothing."

"No, it worked." Keith lessened his grip. "After Therron transferred some of his own energy to her," Lux finished. Keith stumbled away from Lux back into the opposite wall. Lux continued, "He lost a lot of energy. It could have cost him his own life, but he was willing to give it up to uphold his promise. However, what he did is going to have repercussions."

Keith couldn't wait in the hallway anymore. He strode into the hangar and saw the lab equipment. The monitors, console, and table, which were identical to the equipment in the hangar when he went through the transfer. Keith walked up to the table and saw the white dress and light blue-cropped cover Waverly wore lying on top. Keith picked up the dress. "What happened to her body?"

"It converted into pure quintessence and dissolved," Lux answered at the doorway.

Keith lay the dress back down on the table, turning to gaze up at the Blue Lion. "How do we know the transfer worked?"

There was a pause while Keith waited for Lux to respond.

"We don't. And we won't until Waverly gives some indication through the Blue Lion. However, it may take a few days before Waverly is able to operate and activate the Blue Lion."

Keith walked forward and placed his hand on the Blue Lion's paw. He bowed his head and said quietly to himself, "I'm so sorry I wasn't here, Waverly."

"What the hell are you doing in here, Mullet?"

Keith spun around to see a surprised puffy faced blue paladin. Lance's hickory brown hair was sticking up at weird angles and Keith assumed he came straight from his quarters. He appeared shaken up and his Caribbean eyes scanned Keith with intense apprehension. "Lance-"

Keith was cut off by Lance's interjection. "Last time I'll ask. What are you doing in here?" Keith noticed the Bayard for the first time in Lance's hand and as his eyes darted towards it, the shape changed into Lance's gun.

Keith raised his hands, hoping to calm Lance's uneasiness. "I was led her by the Red Lion. I saw another memory. My guess is you had one too."

Lance didn't answer, but the gun reverted back into the Bayard form. Keith took it as a good sign and lowered his hands back down. Keith noticed Lance staring up at the Blue Lion and saw the tear slip down the Paladin's face. Keith didn't even think Lance was aware of it, his gaze remained fixed on the lion.

Keith recognized that look. He hadn't cried, but it was the same longing hopeful look he had that morning when he looked up at the Red Lion. "Lance, what did you see?" Keith asked, gently. He knew how easy he could set Lance off and didn't want to risk it.

"I-," Lance struggled to gather his thoughts. "I was in here."

Keith slowly helped lead the conversation, "You were on a table. There were monitors surrounding you."

"How do you know that?" Lance demanded, his Bayard returning to gun form.

Keith stepped forward, ignoring the gun. "Because I had a similar memory, which at the end, all I felt was pain and my whole body burning up."

Lance nodded, "It hurt."

Keith put his right hand on Lance's shoulder. He didn't know the Paladin well, but understood his fear and wanted to reassure him he wasn't alone.

"That wasn't the worst part. Someone Blue cared about never showed."

Keith's eyes stung. Lance had seen the memory only minutes before Keith arrived. Keith knew the someone Lance referred to. In that moment Lance disappeared and he saw Waverly before him. He wasn't one for touching, but Keith wrapped Lance into a huge. Startled, Lance threw his hands out to the sides and let his Bayard fall to the floor. "I'm sorry, Waverly," Keith repeated the phrase over and over.

Lance remained still with Keith clinging to him. Slowly he wrapped his arms around him, taking in the hug before pulling Keith away. Keith watched Lance's eyes shift across his face. Suddenly, Lance's Caribbean eyes lit up like Waverly's as he realized what was going on. Lance embraced Keith and let his tears fall something Keith thought Lance would never let his rival see, but in that moment they weren't rivals, crewmates, or friends. They, as Hunk had said after they had formed Voltron for the first time, were family.

Keith could hear the Red Lion speak through his voice. "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

Lance squeezed Keith. "You're here now."

 **Kestle:**

I hope the puzzle is starting to come together :)

I wanted to mention I renamed the chapters by name, but wanted to know if people would prefer actual titles to chapters for the tabs. Please let me know :)

Also, I don't think chapter 20 had an update notification so if you didn't read Lance's chapter please go back and do so. I just don't want you to miss it.

Thank you all for always reading :)

Please comment!


	22. Confident

Chapter 22: Shiro

Shiro woke up feeling the ache in his stomach. He placed his hand over his abdomen, thinking Pidge's earlier elbow to the stomach might have been more severe than he thought, but he didn't feel a bruise.

He tried to sit up, but just raising his head was a challenge. Sweat began to form on his forehead. Unable to lift his head, he turned it to the side, noticing that he was no longer in his quarters. The mattress was wider and the room was much larger but had the familiar Altean glow of blue lights.

The automatic door slid open and Shiro used all his remaining strength to strain his neck. A dark figure rushed to his side when he began to move.

"Have you lost all your remaining senses?"

In the faint glowing blue light Shiro made out the stranger's features. He had snow-white hair, mocha colored skin, a short goatee, and Altean blue markings. His broad shoulders and build was similar to Shiro's and he looked to be about the same age. The male was familiar and it took Shiro a moment to recognize him. He'd seen the man before, roaming the castle halls and in his first visions the Black Lion shared with him. The young man standing over Shiro was King Alfor.

"Please explain to me, brother, what happened?" The young Altean assisted Shiro in laying back down and offered him a glass of water. The cold liquid relieved his dry throat and cooled his body temperature. "The doctor's say there isn't anything that can be done. We can only wait."

Shiro wanted to ask the King what he meant, but two things prevented him. First, his dry throat and second the knowledge that King Alfor wouldn't be able to hear him. He lay on the bed helpless, unable to move and unable to communicate.

Shiro searched for something to help him understand, to relate to this previous king.

"Why didn't you wait for the council's final approval? The quintessence-infused ore provides an endless supply of power. Why didn't you have to use your own energy? Brother, please speak to me?"

Keith flashed across his thoughts. He saw his most dear and childhood friend beaten and bruised in the black Blade of Marmora suit. He looked defeated but reached out towards Shiro for help. _"You're like a brother to me."_

Shiro could feel the Black Lion agreeing. He looked up at King Alfor and saw the same pleading eyes. Shiro had asked the Black Lion what he had done as he lay in his bed trying to fall asleep and now the Black Lion showed him this scene. Although, he was thrown off, realizing the Black Lion was King Alfor's brother, he understood that it didn't matter what he did. The Black Lion had acted to protect the ones he loved, just as Shiro had done for Matt in the gladiator ring, or Lance when the Galra invaded the castle, or any moment in his life for Keith.

 _"The Black Lion is the decisive head of Voltron. He is a born leader and must be in control at all times, someone who the others will follow without question."_ Allura's words played in his head. He thought she was talking about him, but watching King Alfor take care of him. Shiro realized the traits she had listed belonged to the Black Lion.

Words didn't need to be spoken because he understood. _"The Lions and Paladins share a mystical bond that can't be explained by science."_ What Shiro thought and felt couldn't be explained, but he understood. They were one and the same, both willing to do what was necessary to defend and protect the others.

Shiro felt the Black Lion's presence stronger than ever and found the words to speak. "I don't regret my choice. My job is to protect my people. I believe my work will accomplish that task, I must see it through. You were always meant to wear the crown."

"You can't just leave me with that responsibility. I can't fight to bring peace to the universe when I need to be home ruling a kingdom."

"I'm not going anywhere. I will be here to help you along with all the people who love and care about you." Shiro felt his chest clench up and he held back the pain.

"You need to rest. We will talk more once your quintessence has been restored." King Alfor's voice wasn't convincing. He seemed hesitant to leave, but Shiro sunk deep into the covers no longer resisting his need to rest.

Shiro woke the next morning to Allura's voice over the intercom saying, "Paladins meet on the Bridge." Shiro got up, got dressed, and before he left his room thought he saw King Alfor in the mirror. Shiro turned only to see his own reflection. He ran his fingers through his white patch of hair, letting it fall back into his face. The white patch seemed to be even brighter than before. He left his quarters heading down the hall towards the Bridge feeling more energetic and rested than he had in weeks.

He entered the Bridge to find the others all waiting on him. Two of the Blade of Marmora, Kolivan and Antok, were there and Slov, who Shiro choose to stand on the opposite side of the Bridge from. They reviewed their plan working out any last possible issues. "Well that's a risk will have to take." They couldn't back out now and if there was any possible reason to call the mission off Shiro needed to eliminate it. He needed to be the decisive head. This was his call and if they succeeded they would save so many lives. He was going to see it though. He could feel the Black Lion at his side encouraging him.

With the plan finalized, Shiro made his way down to the Black Lion hangar. In his speeder he got as far as the hallway leading to the hangar doors, but then the speeder shut off. Shiro tried to get the machine to move, but with no luck. He climbed out of the speeder and walked towards the hangar doors. As Shiro approached the doors he saw the familiar figure of King Alfor outside the door.

"Are you sure that is the right course of action?" Young Alfor asked fidgeting.

Shiro thought about the question, weighing the options. If Zarkon wasn't stopped now the universe would continue to suffer and there might not be anything left to protect.

"I understand. I will keep my promise. The memory wipe has already begun. I won't let anyone know the truth, but I hope one day you will want me too. When we finally get to see the universe at peace," King Alfor said.

Shiro nodded before stepping into the hangar and looking up at the glowing yellow eyes of the Black Lion standing before him.

 **Kestle:**

Hey, Ya'll!

I meant to post this chapter yesterday, but am so glad I didn't because I had to make a few adjustments based on the new season 3 :)

I have watched the season twice already and am forming my plan for the next line of chapters.

This is also the first chapter with a new name in the tab :P

I will change the others later. I'm not sure if I'm going to stick with the idea for title names, but we will see.

Thank you for reading :)

Please comment!


	23. Recap

Chapter 23: Recap

The plan to take down Zarkon, once and for all, started out great. Shiro and the Black Lion were able to lure Zarkon out. However, the Blade of Marmora hadn't heard from their inside man, Thace. Without Thace, the virus wouldn't be uploaded onto the ship enabling it useless, which would allow Voltron the ability to take it down.

The Blade of Marmora thought the mission would fail and wished to call it off, but Allura stood her ground just like Shiro, knowing the mission was too important to quit.

Keith stepped in saying he would take Thace's place and sneak onto Zarkon's ship and since he was Galra would be able to operate their technology and insert the virus.

When Kolivan told Keith it was a suicide mission he didn't even blink. He wasn't commanded but choosing for himself to put his life on the line, to help and protect his friends and anyone else who would be affected by the Galra.

Keith had Pidge rig up a pod with a cloaking device and Allura met them in the hangar bay. Allura asked for a moment alone with Keith and explained to Keith her story like she had with Shiro, who told her that Keith would understand. She took her opportunity, before she feared she might not get a second chance, and realized the time she could have spent with a person she now considered her family might be taken away from her again and that time was gone because of her. She hugged Keith hoping that they would get to see each other when everything was over and move on. Finally, apologizing for her actions.

Zarkon arrived and Shiro entered a battle with the smaller command ships and fighter jets. When Keith was ready in his cloaked pod, Shiro made a path for him to board the main ship. Keith made it on board and headed to the Central Hub of the Galra fleet.

Slov activated the gravity generator, cloaking the large Teludov, and moving it over Zarkon's main ship. Shiro continued to fight the Galra fleet all on his own, but with some difficulty, and Slov wasn't sure how long the gravity generator would last, but Kolivan insisted that Keith needed more time to reach the Central Hub. Pidge, Hunk, and Lance came to assist Shiro in fighting the battle ships, which helped with the immediate problem.

When Keith finally reached the Central Hub, with Kalivon's instructions, he reset the system, but Thace's codes weren't working. Suddenly, the door alerted that it was opening and Keith dove for cover. A beaten scratched Galra hobbled into the Central Hub to the control console. When the Galra started typing on the pad two druids entered the front door, declaring that they now knew for certain that the Galra was the one trying to shut down the system. The druid's charged, but the Galra said they were too late, but the druid's explained that they had already changed the codes.

The druids began an attack on the Galra and Keith lept out from his hiding spot on the side of the control panel and threw his knife at one of the druids making it disappear. Together, Keith and the Galra attacked the second druid until the Galra threw the druid onto the power source making it too disappeared.

Keith realized the other Galra was Thace and together they worked on a way to rig the Central Hub to detonate as their only way of shutting down the system. Thace informed Keith of a second exit through the Central Hub after Keith blocked the front door to prevent Galra Sentry from coming through and Keith was forced to leave Thace behind to detonate the bomb.

The gravity generator lost power, revealing the Teludov to the Galra. Allura started powering the generator just as the explosion in the Central Hub went off. Kalivon uploaded the virus, shutting down all of the Galra ships completely. Keith made it out of Zarkon's ship just in time and the Red Lion flew to meet him. Allura was able to transport Zarkon's main ship through the Teludov with the lions to the new destination. Together the five lions formed Voltron and began damaging the essential parts of Zarkon's ship, but as they targeted the bridge, a huge ray of purple energy that sucked the quintessence out of the Paladin's and Voltron hit them.

While Voltron was still un-operational Zarkon entered the battlefield and Allura attacked with the castle to buy the Paladins time but took heavy damage, which shut down all power to the Altean ship. Finding courage through Allura's bravery, they were able to activate Voltron again and take on Zarkon.

Shiro could feel Zarkon in his mind, trying to take control of the Black Lion as they fought. Zarkon was able to break up Voltron and knock out Shiro. The other four Paladins defended their leader until he came to. Shiro opened his eyes to see his friends fighting for their lives. The Black Lion opened up to Shiro and together charged Zarkon, willing to give up everything to protect the people they swore to defend, Shiro for his fellow Paladins and Therron for his team.

Unlocking the Black Lions ability to teleport, Shiro reclaimed the Black Bayard from Zarkon. Coran was able to gain communication with the Paladins to tell them everyone was okay and as Coran said he would retrieve Allura, the Paladins were able to defeat Zarkon, using all of their power.

The lions were ripped apart and towed the Black Lion onto the ship after it didn't respond. Once the team was in the clear, they made their way down to the hangar.

Keith was the first to make it to the Black Lion with the others in tow. When they entered the Black cockpit the lights were out and Shiro was nowhere to be found.

Lance spoke, "He's gone."

Keith, Hunk, and Pidge stared passed the empty cockpit and were transported somewhere else. The room was larger and they stood in stands, which were filled with people on all four sides. On closer inspection, they noticed the people were all Alteans. On the floor, was a long table, with a row of Alteans seated, at one end and a podium in the middle, the doors on their right opened and a Silver hair Altean stepped forward his head held high, revealing the faint golden band around his forehead.

The three Paladins heard gasps and whispers saying, "I can't believe it" and "So the rumors are true." The Silver hair Altean reached the podium and spoke. "Fellow council members and leaders of Altea. I, Crown Prince Therron of Altea come before you to address a matter of deep concern. During a research project on the comet matter found on Planet Daibazaal a young girl, Waverly accidentally died."

Keith felt his body move on its own, but Hunk instinctually reached out to hold back the Copper haired Altean with tan skin beside him. Pidge felt tiny in the sea of Alteans and realized she was hanging onto the end of Lux's open military jacket as he struggled to hold a slightly taller Altean also dressed in a military uniform.

Therron continued, "I was also involved in the accident, which resulted in draining a large portion of my Altean energy." Therron paused, lowering his head for a moment before looking up at the Alteans. "I have been informed that I have regained all my energy possible and stabilized. My Altean energy has reached its limit. Due to this situation, the council has met and have determined my succession to the throne unfit, since I no longer possess the most Altean energy. I hereby relinquish my crown to my older brother Prince Alfor of Altea. I believe him most worthy for the job. I greatly wish to protect my people, but I can no longer lead. It's time for a new successor."

The vision faded as Lance, Allura, and Coran shook them awake. "What happened to you guys," Lance asked his arms still resting on Keith's shoulders.

"The lion's, I think they're telling us-" Hunk started.

"No! I refuse to believe it. Shiro must be out there. I'm going to find him. I won't give up on him. I don't care what he says. I don't believe he's gone." Keith interrupted, kicking the Black Lion's command chair.

"Keith!" Allura blurted.

Keith ignored her, looking up at the ceiling to the cockpit, "You might be quick to give up, but I'm not like that. I won't give up on Shiro." Keith stormed out of the Black Lion and the team followed behind.

"Keith, where are you going?" Lance asked.

"To find Shiro."

"You can't go back there. The Galra could still be hanging around. It's too dangerous." Coran protested.

"I don't care. I have to do something."

"I understand Keith, but we've all been through a lot. We're all worried about Shiro, but first, we must regain our strength and fix the Castle. Otherwise, we won't be able to help or locate anyone," Allura said, placing her hand on Keith's shoulder.

Keith paused, looking back at his fellow crewmates and finally nodded his head, sulking off to his quarters.

 **Kestle:**

Hey, Y'all!

I hope you are ready for the next part of Voltron-Origins.

I'm super excited with the upcoming chapters, which currently I have 21 chapters with rough outline for :)

I want to give a shout out to all the readers who have Voltron-Origins as one of their favorites or are following. Thank you so much! I hope you all continue to enjoy and read my story.

Please comment or message me to let me know what you think :)

(Can be good or bad) :P


	24. Useless

Chapter 24: Hunk

It was the second day since the battle against Zarkon and Shiro's disappearance. Keith spent all of yesterday, combing through the wreckage after Coran okayed it. No one had seen him since the day in the Black Lion's hangar. He was either out searching in the Red Lion or hiding in his room. Hunk, Lance, and Pidge took turns bringing food, checking in, and trying to get Keith to come out, but with little success.

Hunk knocked on Keith's door, holding a tray. He sighed and was about to set it down outside the door when Lance answered.

"Hey, Hunk." Lance took the plate from him and Hunk peeked his head in behind Lance. Keith sat on the side of his bed with his head in his palms, refusing to look at him. Lance shooed Hunk away, but before he left Lance leaned in and whispered. "He hasn't said anything, but at least I got him to open the door. "

Hunk nodded and turned to leave when Allura called over the intercom. "Hunk and Lance I need you on the Bridge."

The two Paladins exchanged confused looks before turning back to Keith. The red paladin stood up which abrupt movement startled the others and walked passed them. "You two should go. I'm heading back out."

Hunk and Lance watched him leave and Lance set the plate down on Keith's bed and left with Hunk.

They walked in silence both keeping their heads down. Hunk was worried for Shiro and lately, he felt the same helplessness towards Keith. "Ow!" Hunk turned towards Lance to see him holding his hands on the sides of his head. The Blue Paladin stepped sideways hitting the wall and slid to the floor. He curled up into a ball pressing his hands into his skull. "Ugh, it hurts!"

"Lance, are you okay? What's going on? Talk to me?" Hunk bantered. Lance's eyes were clenched shut and Hunk saw him grind his teeth. Just as suddenly Lance's episode had occurred, it ended just as fast. Lance lowered his hands and opened his eyes.

"Wow, I just had a massive headache. It's gone now."

"That's not normal."

Lance gave Hunk a big smirk, "Since when is anything in our lives normal?" Hunk smiled back and then helped Lance to his feet.

The two Paladins continued down the corridor and when Hunk and Lance stepped onto the Bridge, Allura immediately began giving orders. "We have located several planets in need of assistance. The Blade of Marmora is already organizing squad units. I need you two to go with the Blade of Marmora and free the citizens. We must grow our numbers and gain allies in this war."

"I'm in!" Hunk said, finally gaining an opportunity to be useful and accomplish some good.

Lance shifted his weight and crossed his arms. "I don't know. I think Keith-"

"Keith is in no shape to battle and Hunk can't go alone."

"Lance just doubled over from a headache. I'm not sure he is in any shape to battle either."

"I told you it's gone now. I'm fine."

"Great then you two can go," Allura said.

Lance mulled it over, pursing his lips. "Fine," he relented.

Hunk and Lance changed into their suits then made their way to the Yellow and Blue hangars. Allura contacted the Blade of Marmora and opened up a wormhole for their cruiser to pass through. The two squads were made up of eight members. Kolivan was part of the first squad, which waited in the Yellow hangar.

Hunk helped load the Blade of Marmora onto the Yellow Lion and once Lance and the other squad were ready, Allura opened another wormhole. The two lions went through and saw a lone gray planet that looked more like a moon. The Lion's approached the planet as Kalivon spoke over the intercom. "The Kruberain's live at the center of the planet. They are similar to the Balmerain's. They are harmful to sunlight and are even known to turn to stone if exposed."

"Are you talking about trolls? Like actual trolls that live in the ground and turn to stone in the sunlight." Hunk interrupted.

"The creatures you talk about do sound similar. The planet's core holds the power and life source for the Kruberain's, but like on the Balmera the Galra have been slowly draining the life out of the planet. "

"How do we get in?" Lance asked over the intercom.

"Our intel told us that several ships rest on the surface and there are two tunnels at the poles of the planet that circle around like a cork to the center. We suggest one lion goes to either side and we meet at the center. You set us down inside the core and cross destroying any ships that followed the other through your path out while the Blade of Marmora removes the Galra stationed at the core."

"Got it." Hunk and Lance said together.

The two lions separated and went to the poles. Lance counted down from three and they dove into the hole. The Yellow Lion weaved through the planet. Hunk noticed three fighters on his tail and pushed the Yellow Lion to move faster. The fighters shot at him and Hunk did his best to ignore the hits, focusing on his goal to get to the center core. The blasts jerked Hunk forward and he hit his head hard against the back of his chair.

The Yellow Lion curved through the cave until it finally reached the center. The core of the planet looked like the left over apple core to Hunk. The center gave off a red orange glow and as he flew around it Hunk realized it was a giant red crystal. Sweeping the surface Hunk noticed multiple different colored crystals in the cavern. He saw domed housed made of rock and several aliens that were bulky with long thick hair and horns.

Hunk maneuvered around the fighter jet's lasers and curved around the crystal core. Hunk saw the other tunnel just as the Blue Lion exited. They darted towards each other on a collision course, but at the last second the Blue Lion pulled up, jumping on the Yellow Lion's back and using him to springboard off and attack the three fighters. The Yellow Lion lowered his head and headbutted the two fighters as they reached the end of the other tunnel Lance came through.

Having destroyed the fighters that tailed them through the cave, the lions landed allowing the Blade of Marmora to get off, "Opening hangar now."

Hunk heard Kalivon over the intercom yelling, "Go, go, go!" Once his squad was deployed he climbed back up to the other tunnel opening. Hunk quickly weaved back through the tunnel out to the surface. The Galra guns were locked on to him the moment he made his exit. He weaved through the lasers taking out the ships first to prevent them from taking off and then circled back to take out the fixed guns on him. "All clear on my end. How are you doing Lance?"

"All done. Kalivon?"

"We've taken the city."

"Yeah!" Hunk and Lance yelled on the intercom.

"We're heading back to meet you," Lance said.

Hunk took it, as his queue to dive back into the planet. When he reached to the core, he saw Lance had already landed and set the Blue Lion down right in the center in front of the core orange crystal. Hunk landed beside the Blue Lion.

The Blade of Marmora had all regrouped and Lance was already surrounded by a group of Krubera girls. Hunk smiled seeing the Blue Paladins shining face. The castle was such a gloomy place with Shiro missing and had turned everyone depressed, but watching Lance reassured Hunk that everything could return back to normal.

Hunk looked up at the Yellow Lion and said, "Everything is going to be fine, right boy?" The Yellow Lions eyes shimmered and Hunk heard a reassuring growl stronger than ever before travel through his mind and shook his whole body. The sound made him wince. He held his hand to his forehead, rubbing his orange headband. "Ow, not so loud." Hunk's vision blurred and he swayed a little as he walked towards Lance.

The Krubera girls around him had gray, blue, and purple skin. They were large in size and had two horns either on the side of their head above their long pointy ears or on top of their head. Their hair was long and different colors; one had green, another pink, and the third orange. Hunk passed by them and placed his hand on Lance's shoulder.

Lance looked up at him with concern in his Caribbean eyes. "Hey man, you feeling alright."

Hunk shook his head, which only made him feel worse. Lance wrapped his arm around him to help him stand. "Kalivon!" Lance shouted. Hunk closed his eyes, hearing a piercing ringing in his ears. Hunk dug his hand into Lance's shoulder fighting against the pain. "I don't know what happened, but I think we need to head back."

"Agreed," Kalivon said, grabbing the other side of Hunk, and carrying him back to the Yellow Lion.

"We'll be back. We're happy to help those in need against the Galra," Lance called over his shoulder. Hunk flopped down into his control chair. "Do you think you can fly?"

The ringing in his head stopped and Hunk opened his chocolate eyes. He saw Lance and Kalivon staring down at him, and Hunk sunk lower into his chair. "Yeah, I- I'm fine now. All good to go," Hunk stuttered.

"Alright, Kalivon tell your men to load back into the hangars I'll contact Allura," Lance said.

Kalivon turned back and forth between them with a raised furry brow and his ears turned back. "You humans are strange," he finally said walking out of the cockpit with Lance behind him.

Hunk sat, rubbing his sore forehead until the others were ready and then flew out of the tunnels. Allura had a wormhole opened and the two lions went through. The Blade of Marmora went back to their cruiser, while Hunk and Lance returned to the changing room to take their suits off.

Hunk walked into the changing room still rubbing his head. Lance was already inside. "Do you still have your headache, Lance?"

"Nope, it stopped hurting earl-" Lance stopped when he turned to face Hunk. Lance's Caribbean eyes were wide and startled.

"What is it? What's wrong, Lance? Tell me." Hunk started, looking around him, but didn't see anything that would scar Lance.

The Blue Paladin reached for his Bayard beside him. "How do you know my name?"

Hunk stared blankly at Lance, trying to wrap his still throbbing head around Lance's question. "Uh, what do you mean? Lance, I've known you for years."

Lance activated his Bayard turning it into a gun. "Who the hell are you, Altean?"

Hunk's eyes flew open. "Wait! What! Lance, it's me Hunk. What are you talking about?" Hunk raised his hands terrified Lance was going to shoot him.

Lance lowered his gun. "What do you mean you're Hunk."

"What do you mean? What do I mean! I'm Hunk, I've been your best friend for two years."

"But you're-"

"I'm not an Altean!" Hunk yelled.

"Oh yeah, then why do you look like one?" Lance said, pointing his finger at Hunk.

Hunk walked to the control panel and clicked a button to display a mirror. He looked at his reflection and saw his dark brown hair, Almond colored skin, and Hershey brown eyes, which he narrowed, knitting his brow together. "Hmm, I don't know Lance. Every time I finally understand you acting crazy, you say something else insane."

"I'm not joking. Hunk, you are completely different."

"How?"

"Well, you have blond hair, olive skin, and your thinner. You also have pointy ears and blue markings like Coran under your eyes, which are," Lance stepped forward, "light brown."

Hunk stared at Lance not sure what to say. His head was still buzzing and he decided the argument wasn't worth it. "Okay, sure." Hunk took his suit off and changed back into his normal clothes. "We had a few strange days before the battle with Zarkon, which I still believe had to do a lot with stress and now Shiro's missing and everyone's tense. So having more hallucinations doesn't surprise me."

"Hunk wait. I'm serious."

Hunk ignored Lance, walking out of the changing room. "I'm going to check on Pidge. See you later, Lance."

 **Kestle:**

Hi, Y'all!

I hope you liked the newest chapter and are ready for things to get crazier :)

I also hope you all read the Recap it's not all repeat and has additional elements in it and an important ending.

I also made the next cover for Voltron: Origins, but I'm not going to change it until Chapter 27. So something to look forward too.

Thank you all for reading and don't forget to tell me what you think.


	25. Ache

Chapter 25: Pidge

Pidge was in the Computer Lab, analyzing the video feed she found on Matt at the Galra prison. Coran was distracted, assisting Keith with the search for Shiro and Pidge wanted to find him just as bad, but he wasn't the only one missing and if she helped Keith then no one would be looking for Matt. She couldn't give up on her brother.

She replayed the video several times. Pidge was running a diagnostic on her right over the appearance features of the aliens to see if she could correlate their type of race and where they might be from. Her hazel eyes were glued to the list of planet names as the system slowly searched through the known species and knocked the name of the planet off the list when there wasn't a match. Her vision started to blur from staring at the screen for so long and she felt her eyes begin to sting.

Pidge yawned, stretched, and slapped her face to stay awake. She heard the Green Lion growl in her head and Pidge smiled. "I'm awake," she said to herself. Pidge felt the Green Lion draw closer and heard another growl, but this one was louder. She wasn't prepared for the yell and pinched the bridge of her nose as her head started to throb. The sound grew louder and the Green Paladin stood trying to get away from the computer but was struck by the pain in her head that she fell to the floor.

Disoriented, by the pain in her head, she didn't realize she hit the paneled floor. The Green Lion's roar stopped and so did her headache. Hesitantly, she reopened her eyes and realized she was on the floor. She saw the door at the end of the hallway and slowly sat up. The pain had stopped, but she could still hear the reverberated effects from the psychic attack, and the ache of the bump on her side of her head where she hit the floor.

Pidge crawled back into her chair as she rubbed the side of her head where she could feel the bruise forming. She heard the door slide open, and still on the floor, holding onto the chair with her arms, she turned to look up at the entrance to see the newcomer.

"Pidge!" Hunk cried, rushing towards her, but stopped when he was a few feet away.

Pidge looked up at Hunk, noticing him tilt his head to the side staring at her with a confused look. "What?" She asked still feeling a vibrating hum in her head. She reached to place her hand on her forehead to rub the pain, but it didn't help.

Hunk reached her side and wrapped an arm around her. "Hey, it's okay. Let me help." Pidge was surprised when Hunk picked her up and set her back in her chair. Hunk placed his hand on top of her head and looked into her eyes. "You know you shouldn't be messing with equipment that isn't yours."

"What are you talking about, Hunk?" Pidge swatted Hunk's hand off her head and scooted back into her chair. She felt uneasy as Hunk peered down at her with a blank look. She couldn't take the anticipation. "What? Is there something on my face?" Pidge started, rubbing her hand over her face.

Hunk took a step back. He stumbled over his words unable to form a sentence. "I-I uh. W-well um."

"Spit it out, Hunk!"

"You're not Pidge. Well, you are. I'll take your word for it, but you don't look like Pidge." Pidge was baffled, watching Hunk bantered on. "You're wearing Pidge's clothes, but you're short…er, shorter and have green hair."

Pidge's eyes widened and she sat up straight. "Sorrel."

Hunk stopped ranting. "What's Sorrel?"

"Not what, who. Sorrel is the Green Lion's name, but why would you be seeing her?"

"I don't know. Lance said I looked different too." Hunk chuckled. "He said I was blond."

"You're Lux!" Pidge smiled and burst into laughter. "Wow, don't know why I didn't see that."

"Who's Lux?"

"The Yellow Lion."

Hunk's mouth hung open dumbfounded. He shook his head, shaking himself out of his daze. "Wait a minute. How do you know their names? I thought you said you didn't know names."

Pidge gave him a guilty grin. "I lied."

Hunk was unsettled, leaning his weight back and away from Pidge. He looked hesitant like he was contemplating running away. "This is weird."

"What do you mean?" She asked, patiently trying to calm Hunk's nervousness.

"I know you're Pidge, but you sound and look like-"

"Sorrel."

"Yes, I don't know. This is too strange for me." Hunk was breathing heavily unable to catch his breath, panic had set in as Hunk paced, trying to fix a problem he had no idea where to being.

"Okay, calm down. Just breathe, Hunk." Pidge got up from her chair and ushered Hunk to sit down. "Do you know when this started?"

"I uh? Yes." Hunk paused, able to focus clearly. "Lance freaked out in the hallway. He had a headache."

Pidge narrowed her eyes and pushed her glasses up her nose. "What do you mean a headache?"

"He yelled and fell to the ground. He looked to be in a lot of pain." Pidge looked down at the corner where she had only moments ago fallen and bumped her head. She raised her hand to the lump as Hunk continued explaining. "We went on a mission to Krubera and after when we landed and I walked off the Yellow Lion, I felt a sharp pain when the Yellow Lion roared in my head. Lance and Kalivon carried me back to the Lion and when I was back in my chair it had gone away. When we got back is when Lance thought I was this other guy."

"And now you are seeing things." Pidge shrugged, "Well, maybe it is temporary and will only last a short period. You didn't see Lance differently. Maybe you just…" Her voice trailed off as the buzzing in her head subsided and with it, her vision shifted. Slowly, she watched as Hunk's Hershey brown eyes turned lighter to bronze. She saw his complexion change from almond to olive and his dark brown hair turn to blond. Pidge's curiosity took hold first as she examined Hunk's new form as Lux. "After your headache did you hear a buzzing in your head?"

Hunk nodded his now blond hair, waving in his face. "Yeah, it stopped a few minutes before coming in here."

"And mine just wore off," Pidge said more to herself.

Hunk's bronze eyes seemed fearful. "You can see me. Well, me as him."

Pidge turned way, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Yeah, kind of."

Hunk stood up out of the chair and began pacing again. "Oh, this is not good."

"Hunk, come on. Maybe it's just the two of us right now and it will end soon."

Hunk stopped pacing and turned towards her. "You're right. We need to find the others."

Pidge looked up, noticing that Hunk seemed a lot taller all-of-a-sudden. "Did you grow taller?"

"No, you grew shorter, but that isn't the concern right now. We need to check on the others." The Lux-Hunk walked towards the door. Pidge had to jog to keep up. Pidge grabbed onto his oversized yellow shirt. "I can't keep up. Can-" she hesitated, feeling awkward, "Can you carry me."

Pidge looked up at Hunk and could see the fear soften in his eyes as his affection took hold and a warm smile spread across his face. "Sure." Hunk took her hand and led her back to the computer chair. He lifted her up under her arms to help her stand on the chair and turned around.

Pidge wrapped her arms around Lux-Hunk's neck and jumped onto his back. He grabbed her legs and he piggyback carried her out of the Computer Lab. She looked back once as they left towards the computer, which still ran the diagnostic in search of Matt. "Sorry, Matt. I guess you're going to have to wait a little longer," she whispered to herself.

 **Kestle:**

Hey, Y'all!

I hope you like this new chapter.

Please, comment :)


	26. Perception

Chapter 26: Lance

Lance strode down the hallway after Hunk, but he couldn't keep up. The blond Hunk grew farther ahead of him. Lance looked down at his feet wondering why his stride was shorter and his legs weren't moving. He got frustrated and stomped his foot on the ground, crossing his arms he sat down pouting.

Lance was so enraged Hunk had taken off without him, but as he sat on the floor he looked around the empty corridor wondering what he was doing. He heard footsteps coming down the hallway and saw someone in a gray t-shirt and black pants walk passed at the intersection. Lance recognized the tall stature and tan skin with copper hair.

"Radar!" Lance cried, scrambling to his feet to run over to Waverly's brother. He meant to stop in front of him but reached out to wrap his arms around his waist.

He heard Radar sigh and place a hand on his head. "Now isn't a good time."

"Why not?" Lance asked, forgetting that Radar wouldn't be able to actually hear him.

"I'm looking for someone and I don't know where he could be. I'm scared he's really gone." Radar pushed him away and Lance held his head low disappointed Radar was busy. "What is it you want?" Lance remained silent. Radar sighed waiting for a response, but Lance didn't know what to say that he would be able to hear, so he remained quiet.

"I'm sorry. I can't just sit here and wait for you to give me answers." Radar started to walk down the hall.

Lance watched him leave saying to himself, "Just like Keith."

Radar stopped and turned back to Lance. His amber eyes fixed on him. "What did you just say?"

The blue paladin shrugged and turned around knowing Radar wouldn't hear him.

Radar walked over and kneeled in front of him. "What did you say, Waverly?" Radar's eyes sparked and Lance refused to meet his gaze. Radar grabbed him by the bicep's and squeezed. "Answer me!" Radar demanded.

"Ow," Lance squirmed under Radar's grip. "It doesn't matter you can't hear me anyway." Radar loosened his hold and Lance pulled away. He could feel the bruises forming on his arms and rubbed them as the tears rose in his eyes.

Radar hesitated, reaching out to Lance a second time, but gentler than before. "Hey look at me." Lance shook his head, but Radar wouldn't let it go. He looked up into his amber eyes, which were studying him. "I hear you." Lance pursed his lips and narrowed his Caribbean eyes. Radar took a deep breath, "Please tell me what you said."

Lance was quiet, but when he glanced up at Radar he saw the same concerned look as the night in the Blue Lion's hangar when he found Keith inside. When he asked about Lance's nightmare and knew everything wrong before Lance had said. Lance looked into Radar's gleaming eyes and saw the same knowing look. "Just like Keith."

Radar took another deep breath and Lance saw he was at a lost for words. He didn't know what he was thinking, but Lance didn't expect what came next. "Lance?"

The blue paladin's Caribbean eyes shone brightly as he searched for some understand and in one small moment Radar's amber eyes shifted and his concerned face, which had a small smile disappeared and formed into a gloomy frown. Lance recognized that look, but it wasn't from Radar. "Keith?"

Radar let go of Lance and stepped back. He ran his fingers through his copper hair and pinched the bridge of his nose, blinking a couple of times before looking back at Lance. "What the hell is going on now?"

Lance shrugged, "I don't know, but you look like Radar."

"Radar, that's his name. Well, you look…" Keith paused. Lance looked down at himself in his blue jeans and long-sleeved blue baseball shirt. He felt awkward without his green jacket but had been in such a rush to keep up with Hunk he left it in the changing room. "Small," Keith finished.

Lance realized how tall Radar-Keith was standing over him and Lance crossed his arms feeling frustrated like he always felt towards Keith, but more than anything he was irritated with his sudden mood swings. "What else do I look like?" Lance barked.

Radar-Keith rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, your hair is darker more black and longer."

Lance ran his hand through his hair and felt it run down his back. He pulled a strand forward and saw it was darker with dark blue tint than his familiar hickory. Lance couldn't breathe and when he opened his mouth to speak the only sound that came out was a blood-curdling scream.

Radar-Keith's hands shot to his ears, but he quickly changed tactics and moved his hands to cover Lance's mouth instead. "Please, stop screaming it's freaking me out."

Lance pulled Keith's hand off of his mouth and stepped away. "It's freaking me out." He sat on the floor pulling his legs to his chest and wrapping his arms around himself. He felt the tears stain his face before he realized he was crying. "What's happening to me?" Lance sobbed.

He tilted his head sideways to look up at Radar-Keith and saw him bite his lower lip. Keith met Lance's eyes and covered his own mouth, but Lance could see his amber eyes glimmer and heard the muffled chuckle. Lance was upset staring up at Keith with puppy dog eyes pleading for help.

Radar-Keith sat down on the floor beside Lance, wrapping his arm around shoulders. "Hey, I'm sorry. We'll figure this out, Waverly." Keith stopped, caught off guard by his own actions.

Lance leaned away from Keith. "I'm not her." New tears filled his eyes. "I don't want to be her Keith, but with the visions and now this it's tugging at me and I feel guilty every second I'm away from my family. Because I felt that empty hole when Radar didn't show and that pain hurt, even more, knowing my family-"

"Stop, Lance," Keith wrapped the blue paladin in a hug, "Don't do that to yourself."

"I've tried my hardest to help support the team, but I can't do this. I can't be her Keith. You have to help me make this go away."

"Then I will." Keith stood and helped Lance stand. He urged him to climb onto his back and Keith carried Lance to the infirmary.

The doors slid open and Coran was standing at the control panel humming. "Ah, Keith it's good to see you up and around."

"Wait you see him." Lance lifted his head from Keith's shoulder.

"Yes, are you hurt? Keith, why are you carrying Lance?"

"I was just-"

Lance jumped down from Keith's back, running towards Coran, wrapping him in a hug, and cutting Keith off. "I'm fine, better than fine, Coran. I feel great. Everything's better right Keith?" Lance turned around and saw Radar standing with his arms crossed. Lance's grin disappeared and Radar sighed and said, "I don't think it's that easy."

"If you need any assistance."

"No, I don't want anyone's help." Lance stormed towards the door, but Keith grabbed the back of his shirt.

Lance fought to get Keith to release his hold, but it didn't work. Radar-Keith was much taller and stronger than him. "Ugh, Keith let go."

"I must say you paladins can be quite strange."

"Strange how?" Keith asked.

"One dobash you all get along and the next you're fighting. You get so much energy one tick and the next you're sulking. I myself may be a lively fellow, but I don't know any Altean to be so sporadic."

"There called mood swings. Girls tend to have them more often." Lance kicked Radar-Keith. "Ow." Keith remained hold onto the back of Lance's shirt as Lance crossed his arms stubbornly turning away from Keith. "But adults go through what is called an identity crisis. I think with Shiro gone we're all trying to figure out what we're doing. What we're meant to do next."

Lance looked down at the floor.

"Keith, my boy."

"I'm not giving up on Shiro. I still believe we can find him. I will find him, but until then, it's just a guess but I think you can expect a change in all the paladins." Keith let go of Lance shirt and placed his hand on the back of Lance's head, ushering him out the door. "See you later Coran."

Lance's shoulders were slumped forward as he walked down the hall. They didn't talk until Lance walked into Keith's room. Lance sat on his bed, pushing the tray from earlier behind him and looked up at Radar-Keith, who gave him a halfhearted smile. "I said I would help and I want whatever this is to go away just as much as you do."

"Why," Lance asked.

"Because our lives are complicated enough without having to live someone else's."

"So you can go back to being the moody loner and forget about caring about anyone."

"No!"

"Is that what you want me to do about my family."

"No, Lance!"

"Then why are you acting like caring about someone is the worse thing imaginable."

"Because."

"Because why!"

"Because caring makes it hurt more!" Radar-Keith paced the small bedroom. "Shiro's gone, we don't have a Black Lion, and I don't know what to do." Keith went to his closet and opened the mirror. He chuckled and turned back to Lance, "I can't even tell who I am right now because my reflection is of someone else."

Lance lowered his head thinking of what to say and of his own feeling towards Waverly. "Maybe you're right. We don't know what we're meant to do right now, but if we can't understand our own feelings maybe we can learn theirs." Lance shrugged, "Unless caring about someone else's feelings hurts too much."

Radar-Keith sat down beside Lance, folding his hands in his lap. "Shiro and I grew up together. I've known him my whole life. I care about him and when he went missing on the Kerberos missing I lost it. That's why I was kicked out of the garrison. Losing him again. I don't… I don't know if I can handle going through it again. I'm barely holding it together and I'm terrified I'm going to lose control."

"You're not the only one who lost someone and I'm not talking about our team. Radar lost Waverly. From what I can tell their connection was just as close as you and Shiro. I'm not saying to give up on Shiro, but maybe we let Radar and Waverly have a second chance. And if you're worried about losing control, I promise to be there for you whenever you need."

Keith and Lance sat in silence as Keith mulled the idea over. "That's a lot to offer. Are you sure?" Keith asked, jokingly.

"Oh come on, I'm trying to be nice and you can't give me a little credit."

"I didn't think you cared."

"Well good thing, I'm not you," Lance said, bumping against Keith, who smiled his true grin for the first time since Shiro's disappearance.

 **Kestle:**

Hope you like the latest chapters :)

I want to also thanks to Sunny Lighter for Beta reading Voltron: Origins and answering my many questions as well as sharing her own ideas.

Sunny suggested that Coran and Allura start asking questions about why the paladins were acting weird so I included a little bit in this chapter and more to come. I will be including Sunny's name in any future chapters that she helps with.

Please comment :)


	27. Duplexity

*Pronouns:

Waverly-Lance is still Lance and is referred to as he/his

Sorrel-Pidge is still Pidge and is referred to as her/she

Chapter 27: Keith

"Can you pass the cactus looking fruit?" Waverly-Lance asked, pointing a small ivory hand towards the center of the table. Keith reached for the bowl just as Hunk did on the opposite side and they both grabbed it. The red paladin scowled and gave a little tug, pulling the bowl towards him and out of Hunk's hand. Keith set the bowl down beside him in-between him and Lance.

Running a hand through his pestering blond hair, Lux-Hunk leaned back in his chair. Keith looked over towards Waverly-Lance, who fought to keep his own hair out of his face as he struggled to cut the fruit with his small hands. He gave a frustrated grunt and stabbed the fruit with the knife. Keith reached for it and cut the fruit with ease and placed the slice on Waverly-Lance's plate. Lance reached for the slice with his fork, but Keith swatted the utensil away and began cutting the fruit into smaller piece. When he was done, he pushed the plate back towards Lance and continued eating his own dinner. Keith looked up from his plate and saw Allura staring at him biting her lower lip with a concerned look in her eyes. Coran was also staring at him, but his face was lit up as his purple eyes shimmered with tears of joy. Hunk's blond hair hid his face as he looked down at his plate and next to him was the small figure of Sorrel-Pidge who's head barely reached over the tabletop. Keith saw her shoulders shake and the hidden smile under her green mop of hair as she suppressed her laugh.

"What's so funny, Pidge?" Keith asked, sternly.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you could cut mine into little bites too, dad," Pidge couldn't control her laughter.

Lux-Hunk stood up out of his chair and reached for an empty tray. "Okay, I'm going to get these plates out of the way, Pidge why don't you help me." Hunk pulled her chair out and handed her a small stack of bowls to carry, pushing her out of the dining room into the kitchen.

Keith looked down at the young teenager, who was happily eating the fruit as he kicked his small legs back and forth in his chair. Waverly-Lance looked up at him and gave him a large grin, showing off the green fruit stuck in his teeth.

"Are you feeling well?" Allura asked.

Keith couldn't speak so he just nodded his head at her and continued picking at his dinner. He was doing exactly what he told the others not to do.

* * *

Several hours before, Keith and Waverly-Lance had been talking in Keith's room when they heard a knock on his bedroom door and he got up to answer it. Waverly-Lance took Keith's blanket and wrapped it around him, hiding his now long black hair and body. "Don't answer it," Lance cried, but Keith had already swiped his hand across the panel.

Outside the hallway stood a taller, blond Altean with olive skin and bronze eyes. Keith scowled at the intruder and clenched his hands as he crossed his arms. "You got two seconds to convince me you're not who I think you are and I punch your face."

"I'm Hunk, who are you? And why do you want to hit me?"

"He's Keith. Right?" A green mop of hair moved to look up over Lux's shoulder. The child squirmed until Lux placed the young Altean down. The kid ran passed Keith into his room. "So now we know it's not just the two of us, but everyone seeing things, but what do we do to fix it. Wait, where's Lance?"

"I'm here." A muffled voice protruded from under the blanket. The green hair child jumped on the bed and began tugging at the blanket. The blanket blob fought to keep the blanket around him. "No!" Lance yelled.

"Hey! That's enough!" Keith picked the child up and pulled the boy off the bed. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Pidge."

"Well, leave him alone," Keith said, letting Pidge go.

"Why?" Pidge said, making a break towards the bed and ripping the blanket off.

Lance screeched.

Lux and Keith both covered their ears, but the young green hair Altean stared with his mouth agape and a large smile. "You're a girl!"

Waverly-Lance looked up at the boy with his hazel eyes. "You! You're the one who wanted to kill me!"

"And you're a girl!" The young Altean couldn't help laughing.

Waverly-Lance wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and tucked his knees to his chest.

"Okay, that's enough, Pidge. Back to what you were saying about fixing this, do you have any idea how?"

Pidge stifled her laughter. "No idea, but if the visions didn't last forever this shouldn't either, right."

"I don't like that theory," Lux said, stepping into the room.

Keith glared at him, moving away from him to sit next to Waverly-Lance.

"Well, let's consider what we do know. Keith, you said you knew the names of the Alteans correct?"

"Yes, Therron, Lux, Sorrel, and Waverly."

"Well, process of elimination, Lance, you're Waverly."

"No da," Lance pouted. Keith put a hand on Waverly-Lance shoulder. "Keith's name is also Radar. I'm guessing he wasn't told that."

"No, I wasn't. Everyone just called me Captain."

"Well, Lux called me Sorrel and Hunk you look like Lux so I guess that leaves Therron, who would be-"

"The Black Lion," Keith gritted his teeth. If he could he would love the opportunity to lash out at Therron, but Shiro crossed his mind and he couldn't put the two together. He looked up to Shiro and looked down on Therron. He didn't understand how the two could be connected.

"Wait, hold up, now. Who is what? I don't understand anything you are talking about." Lux-Hunk said.

"The visions we have been having of the Alteans. The memories of the lions. They all knew each other." Pidge clarified.

"Okay, but I only had two visions of a war zone and tiny here." Hunk pointed to Pidge.

"Sure, but you said you saw someone with you in the war zone was it, Keith?" Pidge asked.

Hunk stepped closer, peering over Keith and taking him in with great length. Keith resisted his urge to clock Lux in the face and settled for placing more distance between them by stepping farther away. "Maybe. I don't know. I can't tell."

"Either way, what are we going to do about it?" Lance asked.

"I don't think there is anything we can do about it."

"I don't get it! Why are we the only ones who are seeing anything? Keith and I ran into Coran and he didn't see anything. He just thought we were acting weird."

"Hm," Sorrel-Pidge sat down in the middle of the floor thinking. The rest of the group watched her as they waited for their tech genius to come to a conclusion. "Well, we know we share a physiological bond with the lions, which would explain the link in seeing visions or memories of their past, but it's also possible that the Lions were able to establish a stronger link and are messing with our senses and perception of reality. In one of my visions, which I mentioned I was in the Green Lion's hangar and the lion was under construction. Well at the end of the vision I went to elbow Therron, but when I turned around it was Shiro I hit. If Shiro and Therron are connected, then my senses of the past reality and present were already intertwined."

"When Shiro almost attacked me he said he thought I was someone else. Do you think he saw Lux?"

"It's highly possible."

"Soo," Lance drew out, "What you're saying is it's all in our heads."

"Yup," Pidge said, with a wide grin.

"That's it!" Lux-Hunk said, throwing his hands in the air and turning towards the door. "I'm telling Allura and Coran. Maybe they can figure this out and we can go back to what little normal that remains in our lives."

Keith raced passed the Blond Altean and blocked the doorway. "That's not an option."

"Wh-why not. What is the harm in telling the Alteans, who built the Lions that their invention is psychologically messing with our brains?"

Keith grabbed Hunk's brown jacket and shoved him up against the back wall. "Because I said no!" Keith felt the heat rise from his palms. He was itching to land a punch, but hold his grip on Lux-Hunk's jacket. Keith felt a hand on his forearm and glances down to see the fearful hazel eyes of Waverly. Slowly, Keith lowered his arms and let go. When Keith had calmed his temper, he said, "We wait it out. Coran suspected something was wrong because of how we acted. If we go about our business as normal everything should be fine. Like Pidge said the visions didn't last forever and so this should go away in time too. Agreed?"

The other paladins nodded their heads.

"Good and Hunk nothing personal, but I think it would be best if you kept your distance from me," Keith said, continuing to glare at him.

"Did I do something to upset you, Keith? What is going on with you? It's me Hunk."

"It's not you who did something, it's the person you look like."

"What did he do?"

"He killed Waverly."

"What!"

"Yes, I can vouch for him," Lance said.

"Says, Waverly," Pidge said.

Waverly-Lance stuck his tongue out at her and Pidge chuckled.

"Hunk, please," Keith asked, nicely.

"Fine, man, whatever," Hunk shrugged.

Sorrel-Pidge jumped back onto her feet. "Well even if there isn't much we can do about this. I'm going to go look into it and check on the results for the diagnostic I'm running on the people, who might of kidnapped Matt. See ya later."

"I'll go work on dinner." Hunk said, stepping around Keith and walking out with Sorrel-Pidge.

Keith sighed, walking to sit down on his bed hanging his head. "Things just got a lot more complicated."

"I'll say. Was Waverly always this pale."

Keith looked up and smiled. The young teenage girl wearing blue jeans, a baseball shirt, and green jacket had her sleeves pushed up and was examining her arms. "Really a moment ago you didn't want to think about being her and now you're judging how she looks."

"Well doesn't seem like I have much of a choice like you said and I mean really her skins rough did she ever know about moisturizing. I mean look at this," Waverly-Lance held out his forearms, "This is an unhealthy pale. Did she never see daylight? Seriously, I look like you."

"Wow, hey now. I thought we were turning over a new leaf and if you didn't know Waverly was sick a lot."

Waverly-Lance sat down beside Keith. "I know, but are you sure they are related, because look at that." He held his arm up to Keith's tan one and the contrast was vast. "It's like we switched places and I turned into you, Keith."

Keith punched his arm, grinning. "Can't say anything nice to me can you."

"You remind me of my big brother."

Keith was speechless and waited for Lance to continue.

"We were always trying to be better than the other or at least I was. I looked up to him. Like I look up to you. I think that something I share with Waverly. I need a big brother to look up to and I think what you need is someone to be there for you."

Keith felt the tear slide down his cheek.

"I know that's what Shiro was to you. Someone you always believed would be there for you. The trust between you two was amazing. You never second guessed him and always had his back because you knew he would have yours. Waverly was Radar's someone and I know I can be loud and irritating, but I just ask that you let me be there for you at least until we find Shiro."

Keith wrapped his arm around Lance's shoulder. "And maybe even longer. I would like the chance to be an older brother to you."

* * *

It's just that I've never seen you sit next to Lance before let alone be civil." Allura pushed, picking at her own dinner.

"We can be civil, it's just rare. Right, Lance?"

"Wyt," Lance said with a mouth full of fruit.

"Well, I think it's splendid that they are getting along," Coran said.

Sorrel-Pidge came back through the kitchen doors, frowning as she took her seat crossing her arms. Lux-Hunk followed behind her, carrying a plate that looked like dessert. He turned towards Keith, shaking his head and rolling his bronze eyes at Sorrel-Pidge.

"How is your research going, Pidge?" Keith asked.

"It's not. How's the search for Shiro going."

"That looks amazing, Hunk. I want the first slice." Lance said before Keith had the chance to reply. "Are you going to have some Keith?"

Keith stood up. "I lost my appetite," he said, storming out of the dining room.

Keith walked down the hallway until he was far from the others and leaned against the wall. He tilted his head up to the ceiling and closed his eyes. His temper was out of control. He clenched his hands into fists as he felt his face turn red. Keith was irritated with everything; Shiro's disappearance, the sight of Lux, and the knowledge that he couldn't do anything to change it. He took a few deep breaths, but his rage only seemed to increase. He thought he had better control, but he was quick to react and his impulse towards rage was heightened. He felt the Red Lion's presence and knew his temper wasn't his alone.

He heard the sound of running footsteps and when he opened his eyes to see who it was, he saw the small ivory hands wrap around his waist and saw the long black hair of Waverly, but Lance's green jacket. Waverly-Lance tilted his head up at Keith and he smiled, "You know, you don't make it easy for me to be there for you when you take off and I have small legs that can't keep up."

Keith kneeled down and gave him a returned smiled. He hugged Waverly-Lance and picked him up. "I think it's time for bed. We have all had a long day," Keith said.

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's neck and he carried him down the hall back to Lance's room. "Do you think we will be back to normal tomorrow?" Lance asked.

"I hope so, buddy."

 **Kestle:**

Voltron-Origins has reached 5,000 views!

Thank you all SO MUCH :)

It really means a lot to me.

I'm sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I don't know what was harder: writing this chapter or uploading the new cover.

I'm sure you all are much better artist than me and if you want to draw my characters or the scenes I would love to see your artwork :)

I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter and please comment.

Sunny Lighter's input in adding a better transition opening included.


	28. Personal

Chapter 28: Hunk

Hunk finished cleaning the dirty dishes, which normally helped calm his nerves about any current issue they were facing, but this time it wasn't working. His mind couldn't push the problem aside, as he looked down in the sink at his reflection in the water. He saw a more angled face and bronze colored eyes hidden behind long blond hair that reminded him of Keith's mullet and lighter skin than his used to be. He didn't know who he was and didn't know why he became this way in the first place. Hunk moved onto the counters, then the stove, oven, and lining of the cabinets until the kitchen shined and Hunk was satisfied, but his satisfaction didn't change his mood or the reoccurring concern, flooding through his head.

Hunk left the kitchen and started walking. He didn't pay attention to where he was going, but let his feet move on their own as he started at the end of the mesmerizing identical hallways.

After several minutes of aimlessly walking, Hunk stopped in front of the training deck. He shook himself out of his daze and looked down both sides of the hallway uncertain how he had ended up there. Hunk waved his hand over the panel and peaked his head in expecting to find Keith sparing, but the room was empty. He knew Keith used the deck to blow off steam. Hunk had thought it was because it was the one room everyone avoided unless instructed otherwise, but Hunk thought it couldn't hurt to try since his old method of cleaning was a bust. Hunk walked over to the sidewall and activated the panel to open the armory. The wall dematerialized to show racks of Altean weapons. The Yellow Paladin scanned the weapons but stopped when he heard a low angry growl in the back of his mind.

"Oh, really you're going to complain because I'm choosing another weapon than my bayard. Well, you can just get over it and get lost unless you want to explain what the hell is going on," Hunk rambled, furiously to himself. There was a long pause of silence. "I'll take that as a no." Hunk grabbed a small pole, no longer than his forearm, and stormed to the center of the room. "Start Training level one," Hunk yelled.

From the ceiling, a circular panel opened and a white and yellow AI with the blue Altean crest on its chest dropped down. Hunk held out the pole in his hand and felt his thumb press down on a button. The pole extended into a full-length metal staff.

The AI rushed forward wielding a sword and Hunk sidestepped to avoid the oncoming attack. He swung his lance sideways and locked with the AI's blocking sword. The AI lunged forward again to close the distance between them, but the Yellow Paladin stepped back to his right side, letting the AI fall forward and raised his pole to pair the sword blade.

Hunk danced around the AI unsure how he was avoiding the attacks, as his body moved on its own. The sparring match went on and Hunk gradually felt calmer with every clash of his pole against the AI. He didn't only become calmer, but stronger with each swing being more focused than the last until Hunk's moves swung gracefully one right after the other and he knocked the sword out of the AI's hold and jabbed the end of his lance into the stomach of the AI. He slid his thumb over another button and stunned the AI, causing it to dematerialize.

A single applause caused Hunk to jump and turn towards the door. He was even more surprised to see the other tall Altean with copper hair, leaning against the wall beside the door in Keith's red jacket, gray shirt, and black pants. "Wow, Hunk that was really good. I never thought you would be one for hand to hand combat."

"I thought we were avoiding each other."

"Sorry, didn't expect you to be here. Technically, this is my spot, but anyone is welcomed to the training room and I was really impressed by your sparing. Also, Lance told me to apologize. I'm still mad, but I want you to know that it's nothing you did. So please don't take it personal," Keith said.

"Don't take it personal?" The Yellow Paladin laughed. "Keith, I look just like the guy and if my fighting just now is any indication, I am the guy. I have his muscle memory and everything. What if I look like him forever. This isn't like me, but I like sparring. I get why you come here so often. Every second we are them is another second we lose sight of who we were, but right now I'm both. So forgive me, but I don't think it can get any more personal." Hunk's frustration was at new heights. Hunk pulled his orange headband off his head and ran his fingers through his blond hair, pushing it out of his face. "I mean, come on, man. You wouldn't be this upset with Lux if you didn't feel it was personal through your connection with Radar."

He looked up towards Radar-Keith and watched him cross his arms and glare at the corner of the room. Hunk knew Keith had said his peace and he wasn't ready to forgive Hunk but was satisfied with having kept his word to apologize like Lance had asked. Keith didn't expect anything to change.

"I didn't realize you and Lance were so close. Maybe because you aren't, but because of Radar and Waverly it's become more personal."

"Fine, what the hell do you want me to say?" Radar-Keith's amber eyes blazed.

Hunk smiled a shining gleam in his own bronze eyes, "Spar with me."

Radar-Keith's amber eyes softened. "Are you serious?"

"Why not, you saw I can fight. I know you're angry and I'm frustrated. So let's both get what's on our mind off," The Yellow Paladin said, as he retied his orange headband. He slid it further up his forehead wearing it more like a bandana, slicking his hair back and out of his face.

"This isn't like you," Keith said, concerned.

Hunk heard a warning growl in his head and replied back in his mind saying, _"Shut up."_ He then took a fighting stance, "I'm not just me right now. Ready."

Radar-Keith's eyes grew wide with recognition and he pulled his jacket off, letting it fall to the floor in the corner. He drew his bayard and it transformed into the long sword. "Okay, Hunk, but just know you asked for it."

"Well then, good thing it's not personal."

 **Kestle:**

Hey, Y'all!

I'm so sorry for the disappearance. I have been busy with work and on top of that not feeling well. I've been a little depressed :( not fun. I also hoped to have added more to this chapter, but I couldn't think of anything to add :( Hunk chapters are hard to write.

Also, I did edit "Duplexity" taking in Sunny Lighter's suggestion to include a transition, which is also brief and to the point, but now there :) I also added more dialog, which I thought was important.

So if you read "Duplexity" on the first or second day it came out, which was I believe was the 25th please go have a second read.

Thank you all for reading and please comment and tell me what you think. I always love to hear from you all.

I promise the next chapter will be much longer.

 **Upcoming Chapter Summary:** Pidge plans to travel to another planet in search for information on Matt, but runs into many issues and dilemmas as Sorrel.


	29. Progress

Chapter 29- Pidge

Pidge's head lay over her keyboard on the table in the computer lab. Her glasses were crooked and she was drooling. A notification blinked and beeped on the overhead screen. She lifted her head and squinted at the bright screen in front of her. She jumped up in her seat and slid closer when she clicked on the notification with said 'analysis complete'.

"Planet Kythra." Pidge's lime green eyes grew larger, staring at the screen. "Planet Kythra."

Subconsciously, she started bouncing in her chair. She swiped the screen off and ran out of the Computer Lab and down the hall yelling, "Planet Kythra!"

Lance's bedroom door slid open as Pidge passed by. She let out a yell at the sight of Lance's green facemask and messy black hair he had pulled into a bun on top of his head. Waverly-Lance was slightly taller then Pidge, but not as tall as Lance used to be. She for once didn't have to strain her neck to look up at him.

"Stop yelling!" Lance shouted back.

Pidge couldn't help chuckle at the sound of Lance's higher pitched voice.

"Stop laughing!" Lance turned back into his room and Pidge followed.

"I'm sorry, Lance. I can't help it. It's funny."

Lance walked over to the counter on the far right side. He had a bowl on the counter and Pidge watched him cup his hands and wash his green facemask off.

Pidge chuckled again, "I wasn't laughing at the mask, Lance."

"This isn't funny, Pidge," Lance said as seriously as he could in his new voice, which only caused Pidge to force herself not to laugh even more.

"Ugh!" Lance stomped passed Pidge and strode down the hall. Pidge followed trying to keep up. "What were you shouting anyway?"

"I finally have a lead on Matt."

"That's great, Pidge I'm really happy for you, but do you have any leads on fixing us."

"It's not that bad, Lance. I mean it could always be worse."

"Don't say that. I don't want to find out what could be worse because right now is quite terrible."

"It's not that bad."

"I'm pretty miserable."

"You seemed like your normal self at dinner."

"Isn't that what Keith said to do? Act normal."

"Yeah, but when have you ever been known to do what Keith says."

Lance huffed and continued walking faster, but Pidge was able to keep up with him. "Oh come on, Lance. You're supposed to be the comic relief."

"But this isn't funny!" Lance turned on Pidge, rage mixed with tears in his hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry," Pidge said.

"I try to be funny for all of you. It's my way of showing I'm not afraid. My way of putting on a brave face," Waverly-Lance shrugged, wiping away at his face with his right sleeve. "But this isn't my choice. I didn't make this joke."

Lance continued down the hall and Pidge stood in the hallway unsure if she should follow before rushing to keep up and place a hand on the Paladin's shoulder. "I'll come up with something."

"What if we're stuck like this forever?"

"I doubt that would happen."

"But you don't know for certain." Lance wiped more tears from his eyes unable to stop the continuing flow. "I'm sorry. Seeing the memories was a lot and now looking like her doesn't help. I feel weak and useless and I want to be there for everyone, but I physically and mentally can't. When I look and think of her, I think of everything we've lost: Shiro, Voltron, home, our family. I'm truly happy you're getting closer to yours, but maybe I'm just selfish."

"Lance, I'm sorry. I didn't realize what you had been going through. I didn't mean to make you upset. We'll figure this out together. You're not useless."

Lance nodded. When his tears had stopped he took a deep breath through his sniffling nose and moved in front of Pidge to swipe at the panel on her side. The door open to the kitchen and Lance exhaled, declaring, "I need a cookie."

Pidge watched with her eyebrows raised as Lance walked through the kitchen to the dining room and dragged a chair back through the door. The bottom of the chair screeched against the paneled floor as Lance continued to drag the chair, which was his height. He placed the chair in front of the cabinets on the back wall next to the doors and climbed onto the chair. Waverly-Lance stretched her hand up, but he still couldn't reach the top panel. "Oh come on, I could reach the top shelf fine two days ago. Pidge grab me a plate, would ya."

Pidge took a plate out of the cabinet in the drawer beside the sink and handed it up to Lance. "Are you sure there are cookies up there."

"Yup, I helped Hunk put them away. At the time, I was trying to prevent you from eating the last ones like last time."

"Hey, no one told me you had called dibs. Besides how is a cookie going to help now?"

"It will make me feel better."

"I thought I made you feel better."

"You did, but I'll also have the pleasure of getting back at you by making you watch me eat them. Damn, the panel needs a fingerprint to open. The plate won't work. Hold the chair, I'm going to stand up on the back."

"You eating cookies in front of me doesn't seem like a good incentive for me to help."

"Fine, I'll let you have two."

"Deal." Pidge held the chair as Waverly-Lance placed his right foot on the back of the chair and pushed up, hitting the panel. The cabinet slid open to reveal the metal canister. Lance hopped up on the back of the chair and reached for the canister.

"What are you two doing?"

Pidge turned around to see a bruised Radar-Keith and Lux-Hunk in the doorway outside the hall. She didn't realize her grip had loosened until the chair gave way and Waverly-Lance fell on top of her.

"Waverly!"

Radar-Keith was at their side in a second, helping Lance to his feet. Pidge watched, as Keith looked the Blue Paladin over like a concerned mother, fretting over her child. "What were you two thinking? One of you could have gotten yourself killed." Keith's amber eyes flared with rage as they landed on Pidge. He had a black eye surrounding his left eye, which only made him more terrifying.

"It was his idea," Pidge said, pointing her finger at Lance. She felt like a child herself pointing the blame at someone else, but she couldn't stand Keith's sharp gaze on her.

Waverly-Lance clung to the metal container and looked down at the floor. Tears sliding down his face.

Keith's rage died down as his shoulders dropped and his anger turned to concern. "Lance, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Lance shook his head. "Then what happened?" Keith turned back towards Pidge for answers, but Pidge looked away.

Lance slumped forward and lay his head on Keith's shoulder. Through his jacket, Lance muffled, "Sorry for being a jerk."

"You're not a jerk, Lance. Maybe a little annoying, but you care and love everyone. That's not a quality a jerk would have."

Lance pulled away looking at Keith for the first time. "What happened to your eye?"

"Hunk punched me."

"Yeah after you jabbed me with the back of your sword handle."

"Because you slammed me against the wall with a metal pole."

Pidge's eyes followed the conversation back and forth between Keith and Hunk. "Why were you two fighting?"

"We were sparring." The two paladins said together.

"Since when does Hunk like sparring?" Lance asked

"Since I learned it actually helps calm my nerves but doesn't help with pain." Hunk hobbled over to the goo machine and pulled himself a bowl.

Radar-Keith grinned, "I told you, you were asking for a beating. You did a good job holding your own I'll give you that."

Hunk hobbled toward the dining room, "Yeah, well that was thanks to Lux."

"What do you mean?" Pidge asked, but Hunk had already walked into the dining room.

"I'm getting breakfast. Do you want any?" Keith asked Pidge and Lance. The two paladins nodded and Keith poured more bowls of green goo. He handed Pidge a bowl and poured two more for him and Lance. "If you share those cookies, I'll carry your bowl."

Lance nodded and the three paladins went to the dining room. Pidge sat next to Hunk and Keith sat on the opposite side with Lance.

"Hunk what did you mean? Thanks to Lux." Pidge asked again.

"I don't know how to explain it. It's like I have Lux's muscle memory. My body would move to avoid Keith's attacks before my brain knew what to do."

"It seems like our appearance isn't the only thing being affected. I've been thinking there must be a purpose for this new change," Keith said.

"What was the purpose for the memories?" Pidge asked.

"Everything that happens brings us closer to knowing and understanding out lions, right," Hunk said.

Lance groaned and Pidge watched him across the table picking at his bowl of goo. "I don't want to understand the lions anymore," Lance mumbled.

"I think it's more than that. I told Pidge and Shiro this before, but when I first started seeing the memories I thought my lion was giving me a warning."

"What kind of warning?" Hunk asked.

"That the Alteans couldn't be trusted, but I don't think that was correct. We know that the lions come together to form Voltron and bond together. The same is true for us. So it stands to reason that the lions would able to connect and communicate with one another like they do with us."

"I mean I could try running a diagnostic and testing your theory," Pidge said.

"What does that matter?" Lance asked.

"If they can communicate then it would explain why the Green Lion told Pidge that I was wrong."

"You think the Green Lion told me to trust the Black Lion because the Green Lion knew I would tell you to trust the Black Lion."

"Yes."

"My head hurts and it's not from the kick to the head last night from Keith," Hunk moaned.

"Okay, well if that wasn't the warning. What was?" Lance asked.

"Therron," Keith and Pidge said together.

Keith nodded at her and continued, "It was always Therron that we were to be concerned about. I took it a step further and started to not trust Coran and Allura, but it was always Therron or more importantly his Paladin or Paladins."

"That's why you didn't want us telling Coran and Allura."

"Yes, but the bigger concern was the Black Lion as a unit. We knew Zarkon had a strong hold on the Black Lion. I think the other lions were trying to tell us to be cautious."

"But we already knew that."

"Maybe, but we didn't know Shiro would beat him. The warning was that Shiro was in danger, we missed it and now he's gone."

The room was silent. "Keith, if that's the case what is the cause this time."

"I don't know yet, but we already mentioned how Shiro might have already gone through what we are experiencing, which means we have to as well. Shiro formed a stronger bond with the Black Lion then Zarkon had. We need to make sure that our connection to our lions is strong enough that no one is able to take them away from us."

"Okay, so how do we do that?" Hunk asked.

"We stop fighting it. Hunk you let go and discovered that you have Lux's muscle memory who knows what else we can do, but we need to let our lions in and together we can grow stronger."

"Keith's right. I was so angry last night and I was getting my butt kicked, but then I felt the Yellow Lion's presence he started to help me. I let go of my control over him and when I let him in, we were able to push back against Keith. Imagine what we could do against the Galra Empire."

"Do what against the Galra Empire?" Allura asked, entering the dining room.

"Oh you know take them down."

"We can't stop the Galra Empire without Voltron and we can't form Voltron without another Paladin."

"I will find Shiro, but in the meantime, I think we all need to work on strengthening our connections to our lions so they individually use all their potential," Keith said.

"Well actually I want to go to Planet Kythra," Pidge said.

"What is on Planet Kythra?" Allura asked.

"Possible my brother. I ran a diagnostic of the features to the creatures, who helped my brother escape, and there was a match for one on Planet Kythra. I'm going. I need to learn all I can about my brother. I'll go by myself if I have too."

"No." Keith and Hunk said together.

Pidge glared at them. "Why not."

"You can't go alone. That's a bad idea." Hunk added.

"Well it can't be helped, Coran is waiting for Keith on the control deck for another search of the battle wreckage and I need Lance and Hunk to head down to the hangars for another rescue of a planet with the Blade of Marmora. Pidge you will have to go on your own."

"Or maybe Pidge can wait here until Lance and I get back and the three of us can go together." Hunk said.

"Lance can't go on a rescue mission," Keith said.

"What has gotten into both of you?" Allura asked, looking between Keith and Hunk.

Pidge looked across the table at Lance and their shoulders slumped. "You can't tell us what to do."

"Yeah, Keith I can take care of myself fine and besides Hunk will be with me."

"I'm not comforted by either. You couldn't reach the cookies this morning and Hunk is in no condition to be in battle."

"What did happen to you too?" Allura asked again, taking in their battered appearances.

"I can fight fine and it's Pidge who is the main concern because she will be going alone."

"You don't think I can take care of myself."

"No, I just think it's a 'big' job. No offense, I think you're not up to it right now. That's all."

"Same goes for you, Lance."

"Oh get over yourselves," Pidge said, getting up out of her chair. Lance stood too. "I'm going!" Pidge said, storming out of the dining room.

Lance followed behind Pidge, but turned back and grabbed the metal contain of cookies from the table. "I changed my mind. I'm not sharing these with either of you."

Pidge nodded approvingly at Lance and together they walked out. In the kitchen, Pidge turned to Lance who had already pulled out a cookie. "I'm heading down to the hanger to get in the Green Lion before the others can stop me, but please be careful to Lance."

"Just because I look like a little girl doesn't mean I am one."

"Agreed, so do me a favor and don't let the others stop me," Pidge said.

"You have my word, buddy."

Pidge pulled two cookies out of the container and ran out of the kitchen towards the computer lab. She downloaded a scan of the rescue image onto her hand computer and searched through the clutter on the desk till she found the picture of her and Matt. She smiled excitedly at the possibility of seeing Matt again. She turned the computer screen off but caught the reflection of Sorrel on the screen. She glared and turned the screen off. She looked at the picture of her and Matt with matching honey brown hair and realized she missed herself too.

Pidge had reached the door when a thought crossed her mind. "Hang on." Pidge ran back to the computer and turned it on. She shuffled again through the gadgets on the table until she found a small orange hand-held computer card with a screen. Pidge found some black scrap metal and added a lens. She then fitted it to the top corner of the chip, but it wouldn't stay. She set the card and scrap metal down to think when another scrap metal connected with the original. They were magnetic. Pidge placed the second scrap metal at the opposite bottom corner and together the force held the lens in place. She hardwired the lens to connect with the chip and raised the screen away from her. "Cheese!"

A light flashed and Pidge tapped on the screen and pulled up the picture she took on the card. The photo had her goofy grin, honey brown hair, hazel eyes, and fair skin, but it was her standing in the computer room. Not Sorrel, but her.

Pidge smiled and ran out of the computer lab and went to the changing room to suit up. When she was ready she pulled up the ships monitor and searched for Lance. She saw he was up in the lounge with Hunk. Pidge made her way up and entered the room.

"I can't believe you just let her go! She could be captured. We could lose the Green Lion. Then we have two paladins to find and a missing lion."

"Smile!" Pidge held the computer card up and snapped a picture.

"Pidge! You were supposed to be gone already."

"No this is good now she doesn't have to go."

"Oh I'm still going, but I wanted to give this to Lance. I said I would find a way to help and I think this will." Pidge held up the screen to him of the photo she just took.

Lance reached for the phone, staring at the photo. His long black hair falling in front of his face and he had to pull it back. His face lit up at the picture and Waverly-Lance reached for Pidge into a hug. "Thank you, Pidge."

"I told you this wasn't going to last forever and if you ever need a reminder that who you see isn't real you can snap a picture."

Lance pulled away and quickly took a picture of Pidge. "Sorry, had to be sure. I know you're the Green Lion, but I think Sorrel is a bit over the top with the whole green."

"Okay, well I just came to drop that off and now I'm off."

"Pidge, please I don't think you should go."

"I'll be fine and if you want to stop me you have to catch me first."

Hunk lunged to grab Pidge, but she darted over the couch before he could touch her. "Ow!" Hunk groaned as the movement caused his leg to throb from soreness.

"Bye, Hunk. I'll see you when I get back."

Pidge made it to the Green Lion and went inside. She sat down in her chair. "Okay, girl. Let's go find Matt." The Green Lion roared and took off out of the ship. "Allura, I'm ready when you are."

Through the intercom in her helmet, Pidge heard Allura's voice. "I'm locking onto the coordinates now. I will open the wormhole again in five vargas. Will that be enough time?"

"That's perfect, thanks, Allura."

"Be safe out there." Keith's voice came through.

"I will, Keith. Take care of the others while I'm gone."

"Good luck, number five," Coran said before Pidge entered the wormhole. The Sun on the other side was so close and the orange planet's only protection was the three larger moons orbiting around like a shield.

 **Kestle:**

Hey, Y'all! It's been a while. I'm sorry for the long wait. It's been busy and this chapter was longer than I planned and I'm sorry, but I won't be getting to the actual Planet search like I planned until next go around.

I am still working out details of what I want it to look like and what is going to happen there for Pidge as Sorrel.

But I have a challenge for my Favorites and Followers to comment and tell me what you think should happen to Pidge. I'm also curious about who people's favorites are. Mine personally is Radar-Keith. Keith is my favorite in the Voltron series and I think Radar complements and complicates things for Keith with Lance perfectly.

I also wanted to mention that I am not shipping people at all in this fanfiction. All relationships are sibling or family.

I also mentioned in an earlier chapter that I have a Pinterest page under the name Kestle Guard for Voltron: Origins. I uploaded my two covers onto it and also have additional art that I thought illustrated scenes or images like my characters. If you haven't checked it out please do.

I look forward to hearing from you all.

Lance chapter next :)


	30. Infected

Chapter 30- Lance

"I think I'm starting to agree with Pidge. I don't like the outdoors, particularly Alien jungles. I feel like bugs are all over me."

"Stop scratching. You're making me want to do the same."

"I can't help it. I'm itchy," Lance ran both his hands through his long wavy black hair. The two Paladins had returned from another rescue mission and were in the locker room.

Lance opened his locket and pulled out his regular clothes and carried them to the corner.

"Where are you going?" Lux-Hunk asked, pulling off his chest plate in the open room.

Lance glared at him. "I'm sorry, but I thought I would have a little privacy."

"Since when."

"Since I turned 4'8'' and have long black hair and look like a girl. Or did you forget that." Lance touched the panel on the sidewall and erected a screen barrier.

He continued to scratch his head as the itching only continued. "Ugh, that planet was the worst."

"It makes you appreciate all we have and how lucky we are to be from Earth and so far away from the Galra Empire."

"It's not that far if one of the ships made it to Kerberos and followed us away from Earth."

"That's true."

"Have you ever feared that the Galra went back and while we are out here fighting the Galra. The Galra have already attacked Earth." Lance continued to scratch his head as he took off his paladin suit.

"Of course, I've thought about it, but we can't pick and choose, Lance. We have to help everyone we can."

"I get that, but I seriously think I am allergic to that planet. I can't stop scratching. What if there was something harmful to humans."

"You're overreacting."

"Well, you're not reacting enough." Lance turned the barrier off and went to sit on a bench in the center of the locker room. "What happened to concerned, worried about everything, Hunk?"

Hunk had bent over to tie his boot when he looked up at Lance. His blond hair hung in his face and bronze eyes peeked out behind. "Do I really have to answer that? What happened to fun, positive, excited Lance. He's like a whiny teenage girl."

Lance pulled out his camera and snapped a picture of himself.

"Who is obsessed with Selfies. Maybe you need a break." Lux-Hunk reached for the camera, but Lance jumped out of his seat, avoiding Hunk.

Lance went back to scratching his head, " Ugh, something is definitely wrong."

Hunk sighed. " Let me see." Hunk walked over and Lance hesitated, stepping back. "I'm not going to take the camera."

Hunk walked up to him and placed his hands on his head. Lance leaned forward so the Yellow Paladin could have a better look and his own long black hair fell forward.

"Lance, I don't see anything. You're just being paranoid."

"I am not."

Hunk started walking out of the room. "And whiny."

Lance followed Hunk into the hallway. "I am not paranoid or whining. Something is wrong and I know it."

The two Paladins had only walked to the end off the hallway when Lance said, "My head is so itchy."

"How much longer are you going to complain?"

"Until it stops."

They turned down the corner and saw Keith coming towards them from the Red Lion's hangar. He still had his suit on but carried his helmet. He tried to flip his copper-colored hair out of his face but had little success with Radar's straight hair, which refused to move.

"Keith, you have to help me!" Lance shouted, running towards the Red Paladin.

Keith stopped and caught the young Blue Paladin as he stumbled towards him and wrapped his arms around Keith's waist. "What's wrong? Hunk, what did you do?"

"Nothing!"

Lance lowered his head, hiding his smile. He liked how protective Keith had become over him. Once he was able to force the smile back, he looked up at Keith who glared threateningly at Hunk. When Keith noticed Lance looking up at him he asked in a concerned calmer tone, "What happened?"

"I don't know. My head is really itchy. I think I'm having an allergic reaction or something from the jungle planet we were just on."

Keith didn't miss a beat as he moved to examine Lance's head, but like Hunk didn't find anything. "Let's take you to the Med-bay to get looked at and make sure nothing is for sure wrong."

"Okay. Thanks, Keith. I'm glad someone is concerned."

Hunk shook his head with a bemused smile on his face. "Whatever, I'm coming with to prove to you that there is nothing to worry about."

"Do what you want," Keith said, ushering Lance in front of him and away from Hunk, who chuckled.

The trio was silent walking down to the Med-bay. Hunk went to the wall and activated a side panel, which opened a door to a closet where he pushed one of the hover table stretchers out into the center of the room.

Lance hesitated to get on the table, which looked exactly like the table he had been strapped to in Waverly's memory of the transfer.

Keith helped ease Lance and he finally hopped up on the table.

Keith and Hunk stared at him for a solid minute when Lance shrugged and asked, "Now what?"

The door to the Med-bay opened and Coran came in holding a blue computer tablet. "Paladin's what are you three doing in here?"

"What are you doing in here?" Lance asked, avoiding the question as he started scratching again. Keith grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand down, but Lance just raised his other arm to continue scratching.

"Well, I came to find Keith. I have noticed that the debris has spread towards the Crimson quadrant. It's possible with the shift, Shiro could have also been pulled in that direction. I think that should be where we search next."

"Sounds great, Coran. By any chance could you help us with something else."

"Of course, happy to be of assistance."

"Lance says he thinks he got something from the recent rescue planet."

"My heads itchy like crazy."

"Well let's take a look." Coran pressed some buttons on his tablet and when he looked up standing next to Lance he jumped back letting a yell escape his mouth as the tablet fell to the floor.

The Paladins were all startled by Coran's sudden reaction.

"What!" Keith asked.

"He has Bleas!" Coran pointed accusingly at Lance.

The others stared at him dumbfounded.

Coran quickly scanned Keith and Hunk before stepping back. " Thankfully only Lance is infected."

"What are Bleas?" Hunk asked.

"They're bugs that grow and feed on the blood and dead skin on the head."

"Like lice?"

"Lice! Is that what I have?" Lance asked worried, recognizing a familiar word.

"Or fleas," Keith added.

Lance started shaking. He wanted to scratch his itchy head, but he continued to picture multiple bugs crawling around. He started to panic. "Ah!" Lance started to scream, but Hunk and Kieth both moved to cover his mouth before the screeching sound could be released. Lance pushed both their hands away ignoring the glaring looks they gave each other. "Get them out, Coran. I don't want lice or fleas."

"They're Bleas."

"Whatever, get them out!"

Coran began stepping farther away. "Well you see I'm not very experienced with removing Bleas, but I have confidence that Hunk and Keith will be able to help you, Lance."

"Wait. What now?" Hunk said, turning away from Keith's stare.

"You're leaving us to figure this out," Keith added.

"Yes, well I'm going to have to decontaminate Lance's suit and make sure the Bleas don't travel. I'll incinerate the old one and have a new suit left in your locker, I believe you call it."

Lance's mouth hung open. "Is that how you get rid of Bleas."

"It's the most effective method."

"And what about me. You can't incinerate me."

"I have faith that you'll be able to come up with a solution. So good luck gentleman." Coran took off down the hall before Hunk could stop him.

"Why does everyone run today? They should at least give the tired sore muscle guy a chance."

Hunk and Keith turned to look at Lance at the same time, staring like they had previously.

"What!" Lance was getting impatient.

"I still don't see anything."

Hunk sighed, "Oh good, I thought it was just me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Lance, I don't know what Coran saw, but I don't see anything."

"Yeah no, Bleas, Fleas, or Lice that I can see," Hunk added, cautiously looking through Lance's long black hair.

"So what are my options? Incineration?" Lance asked.

"Well, it's not the worst idea," Hunk said. Lance starting scooting closer to Keith as the Red Paladin gave a dangerous look towards Hunk, "What I mean is the heat. The heat would kill the bugs. My sister had Lice and my mother had her take a hot shower and then combed through her hair to remove the rest, but I'm having a hard time finding a way to do the second part if we can't see them."

Keith looked down at Lance again, but moved away and began pacing as he yelled, "This is ridiculous. How the hell are we supposed to get rid of something we can't see?"

"Well, I can feel them, maybe I can claw them out," Lance said.

He raised his hand to his head, but Hunk grabbed it. "Scratching only makes it worse. It exposes blood and dead skin."

"Hunk, please make this go away," Lance pleaded.

"I'm telling you, Lance, I don't even see the Lice or Bleas or whatever you want to call it."

"Then pretend you see them. What would you do?" Keith said.

"Great idea. Why don't I pretend you're not here as well."

"Yeah, because you're doing so much. How is it Lance got infested, but not you."

"Can you choose another word other then infested," Lance asked.

"So this is my fault, of course."

"What does that mean?"

"You have become so blinded by Radar's feelings towards Waverly you don't trust anything or anyone around you."

"Not everyone, just Lux who you seem to be acting more like every second."

"Maybe I should introduce myself because I didn't realize I'm talking to Radar. We haven't met I'm Hunk one of Keith's friends has he mentioned me."

Lance pulls out his camera and does a pouty face with the other paladins fighting behind him. He holds the camera close and takes the picture. The flash goes off and for a moment Keith and Hunk stop arguing to look down at him, who reached eye level sitting on the table as Waverly.

"What the hell is that?" Keith asked, leaning over the table. He watched Lance tap on the computer card and pulled up the photo.

"Lance's teenage girl obsession." Hunk groaned.

Lance ignores them and holds his long black hair to the side, "Here hold this and check again for Bleas," Lance tells Keith.

Keith grabbed the hair and while Keith checked for Bleas, Lance snapped another photo.

Lance laughed as he looked back at the photo on the screen, which showed his normal self and Keith's hand in the air on the side of his head but was no longer holding anything.

"I can see myself and you, Lance. How is that possible?"

"Pidge gave it to him before she left. She realized although the Lion's are messing with our senses, they can't influence our perception of existing images."

"I don't get it. What's the difference?"

"The photo is a still image and although we perceive to see ourselves as the lions. In reality, we aren't and the photo captures and shows us that."

"I still don't get it."

Hunk started ranting furiously while Lance scrolled back to his previous photo of Keith and Hunk behind him.

Lance glimpses something white in his hair and zoomed in, but it was too blurry to make out. Lance tugged at Keith's grey shirt while he bickered with Hunk until he finally got his attention.

He held the camera up to Keith, "Can you take a picture of my head."

"Sure," Keith said uncertain, but he took the computer card.

Hunk mutters to himself something Lance wasn't able to make out.

Keith hands the camera back to Lance in silence while they wait for Lance to open the picture. When the image pops up on the screen they all gasp. Hunk and Keith step back away from Lance.

"So I do have Bleas." Lance's eyes were wide staring at the screen and he felt the sting of tears.

"I don't think I can take it if he starts crying." Hunk said.

"Then do something."

"Umm," Hunk looked around the empty Med-bay. "Okay," Hunk grabbed the end of the hover table and pushed it towards the door with Lance sitting on top.

Lance had to hold on to the sides as the table picked up speed as Hunk pushed it.

"Hey Blondy, where are you taking him?"

"Follow and find out Kitty-Keith."

"What did you just call me?"

Lux-Hunk began running as he pushed the table down the hall and turned down the corner. "You know you're Galra and their a cat-like Alien race and you look like Radar who is the Lion who's a cat so I thought it fit."

Lance laughed and yelled "Faster, faster," watching Radar-Keith chase after them.

The Paladin's raced down the hall until Hunk pushed the table into the kitchen. He let go and let the table slide inside as Keith came up behind him and tackled him to the ground. "Ah!"

"Take it back Lux."

"Sure Radar."

"STOP!" Lance screeched.

Hunk and Keith covered their ears. "Make him stop before I lose my hearing," Hunk said.

Keith pulled himself up off of Hunk keeping his ears covered. He then stumbled into the kitchen and covered Lance's mouth. "Stop screaming!" Keith yelled. It wasn't the same angry yell he had used arguing with Hunk, but Lance guessed it was caused by his inability to hear himself talk.

"Thank goodness, it stopped."

"Since when am I an It."

"I can't hear myself think."

"Why are we here Hunk?"

"Like I said before, heat can help get rid of the Bleas so I'm going to use the sink to wash his head and hopefully remove and kill them. I'm going to need your help though."

"Fine, but I'm not touching his head."

"I don't need you too. Just take more photos so I know if it's working." Hunk went to the cabinet and pulled out his apron and put it on. He pulled an extra one out and got two rubber caps.

Lance and Keith watched as he grabbed as much of his blond hair as he could and shove it underneath the rubber cap that looked like a blue swim cap. "What are you doing?" Lance and Keith asked at the same time.

"It's protection. Sorry Lance, but I don't want to get infected. Keith put yours on." Hunk held out the extra apron to Keith.

Keith crossed his arms. "Oh no. You're not getting me to wear that."

"Okay fine, but if you get infected. I'm going to shave your head to make sure the Bleas are gone. You sure you want to put your pretty hair on the line."

Keith grabbed the apron and put it on. "You happy now?"

"Not quite." Hunk handed him the cap too and Keith put it on.

Lance tried not to laugh, but he couldn't help smiling at the Red and Yellow Paladins who were matching. Lance held the computer card out to Keith who snatched it from him. Hunk grabbed his blue rubber gloves and pushed the hover table over to the edge of the sink.

"Lance lay down on the table."

"Kay," Lance said still chuckling.

He looked up at the ceiling and could see Lux-Hunk on his side holding the sink hoes. He moved closer and Lance saw the dark hanger room with Lux leaning over him. Lance tried to sit up, but Hunk held him down.

"Hold still." Hunk said. Lance started to panic as he wiggled underneath Hunk's hold. "Keith can you hold him down."

"No," Lance was breathing fast. Hunk and Keith both stepped back letting Lance sit up.

"Hey, what's wrong, Lance?" Keith asked.

"I don't like this table. I don't like being here." Lance grabbed the camera back from Keith and took another Selfie. He sighed when he saw his own face staring back at him, but when he looked down at his small pale hands he noticed he was still trembling.

"Lance." Keith placed his hand on Lance's. "It's us your friends. We aren't going to hurt you. We're here to help. Will you let us?"

Lance paused looking back at the Selfie on the computer card. He looked up seeing Radar and Lux in aprons and blue caps, but they didn't show any ill intent. Lance finally nodded his head and slowly laid back down.

"Okay, let's get rid of these Bleas." Hunk sprayed the hot water over his head. When Hunk finished, Keith snapped a picture and showed him. They continued this process five times until Hunk helped Lance sit up and grabbed a pair of metal tweezers and a fork. Keith looked at him skeptically. Hunk shrugged, "What I don't have a comb can you grab an empty jar, please."

Keith grabbed a jar from the cabinet and placed it on the counter next to Hunk. He then held the computer card over Lance's head. Hunk looked at the screen as he combed through Lance's hair with the fork and tweezers.

"Can you move the camera more to the left?"

"Anything else, Hunk?"

"Yeah, less attitude. I'm trying to focus."

"I'm sorry am I distracting you."

"Can you two please stop bickering over my head."

The kitchen door slid open and the three Paladin's heads all turned to see Allura in the doorway. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something." Keith put the computer card on the counter and rushed to the kitchen door, closing it with the panel.

"Everything's fine Allura. Nothing to worry about." Keith called from behind the closed door.

"It doesn't seem fine. What are you doing in there?" Allura's voice came through muffled by the door.

"Nothing is there something you need."

"I came to tell you that Pidge reported in and has decided to stay on Planet Kythra."

"What!" Hunk yelled.

"Ow! Hunk you just yanked out my hair."

"Sorry."

"That's fine, thanks for the heads up, you can go now, we'll see you later, bye." Keith stumbled over his words to get them out and returned to Lance and Hunk's side holding the camera over Lance's head.

Allura left and Hunk and Keith continued to comb through Lance's head until all the Bleas were gone.

"I think that's it. Keith do you see any more."

"No, and my hands are tired from holding this. Are we done now?"

"I think so. Lance, you're Bleas free."

"Thanks, Hunk and Keith my heads not itchy anymore."

"Good and if it does, don't scratch. If we missed some it might spread again. I would also change into something else and wash your clothes."

"Okay sounds good." Lance grabbed his computer card from Keith and jumped down from the table. He started walking towards the kitchen door when he turned around. "Oh Hunk and Keith one more thing."

The two Paladins turned towards him. Lance held up the camera and said, "Say cheese." The Red and Yellow Paladins stared dumbfounded at the little Blue Paladin in their aprons, blue caps, and rubber gloves. "Sorry, Pidge won't ever believe me if I tell her."

Lance ran out the door. As Keith yelled, "Get the card."

Hunk and Keith ran down the hall after him. Hunk gave up when Lance turned down the hall. "I've done enough running around for one day."

Keith didn't give up. He continued running down the halls, but Lance had slipped through an air vent and got away, but Keith's voice could be heard rumbling through the whole castle yelling, "LANCE!"

 **Kestle:**

Hey, Y'all! I'm finally back :)

I'm so sorry for the long wait. I was busy with work and then sick then I got better and now I think I'm getting sick again. It hasn't been fun:(

I had a hard time writing this chapter where it's Hunk and Keith fighting. Hunk isn't easy to fight with, but then again it's not exactly him. I also did something that no writer should ever do and that is get stuck in a later time of the story. Like I said in an earlier chapter I don't know the ending of this story and I thought I could figure that out, but that attempt failed and I have been working on ideas for new upcoming characters.

I know I haven't gotten into the 3rd season yet, but it's coming soon. I have ideas to weave my story into season 4 as well. I'm really excited to share this story with you all. I don't know how often I'm going to post, but I want you all to know that it's still going on. I hope you all continue to read and enjoy it. Please comment or message me and tell me what you think. I love to hear from you :)


	31. Isolated

Chapter 31- Keith

Keith searched the whole castle for Lance, but wherever he hid the locator device wasn't picking up on his signature. He eventually gave up and went to the training deck, dragging Hunk with him to go round two.

After, he was too tired to eat and returned to his room. He heard a knock on his door, but ignored it and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning he found Lance in the kitchen with a bowl of goo. He smiled at the small figure struggling to place the goo gun into the holder, his long black hair streaming behind his green jacket.

Keith placed a hand on top of his head as he passed to get himself a bowl. "How are you feeling? Are the Bleas gone?"

"Yeah."

"Good," Keith said, pouring himself a bowl.

"Aren't you going to force me to delete the photo?"

Keith shrugged as he leaned back against the counter. "I give up. You can do whatever you want with it."

"Oh really. I'm going to remember you said that."

"And I'm sure you're going to make me regret it."

The intercom came on and Coran's voice echoed overhead. "Keith the coordinates are set when you're ready to head out."

Keith moved towards the panel and pressed the intercom button to open a channel. "I'm on my way now Coran," Keith said. He scooped the last bit of goo in his bowl into his mouth and dumped the bowl into the sink.

"Stay out of trouble, Lance," Keith called over his shoulder as he left the kitchen.

He saw Lux-Hunk groggily coming down the hallway and Keith's mood dropped as he felt his stomach turn. Keith thought he was ready to move past his hate towards Lux after helping Lance and their second sparing match, which were turning out to be a lot of fun, but seeing him this morning Keith felt the familiar distrust and searching deeper into his Lion felt Radar's own loathing. Keith pulled him against the wall before he was aware he even had done it.

"What!" Hunk said startled out of his sleep.

"Make sure nothing happens to Lance today on your mission or I will blame you this time."

"Wow someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Keith shoved him harder against the wall. "I mean it."

"Okay, got it. Good luck finding Shiro," Hunk said, sarcastically.

"What's that mean?"

"Nothing. I just think it's a waste of time. I don't think he's out there."

Keith felt the Red Lion growl in him, his rage matching Keith's own rising fury.

"Then you don't have to look for him."

"Keith."

"Just stay out of my way Hunk and watch Lance."

Hunk shook his head as he walked sleepily into the kitchen and Keith continued to the lockers and finally into the Red Lion's hanger.

"Let's go find, Shiro," Keith said to the Red Lion, who responded by activating his yellow eyes and opening his mouth for Keith to climb in.

* * *

The battle wreckage spread far into space. Keith weaved through the debris sending out a sonar wave every few miles to pick up on anything out of place.

Coran occasionally offered directions over the intercom, but as the hours passed by both Coran and Keith fell silent.

Keith decided to open up a discussion with Radar. _"Is it alright if I call you Radar?"_ Keith thought.

He felt the Lion's presence and his curiosity but didn't receive a response. _"I guess until you tell me different its fine. I have some questions for you."_

The Red Lion drew closer and Keith continued. _"Does the Black Lion know where Shiro is?"_

It was the wrong move the Lion snarled and retreated farther away. Keith did another scan of the new area but picked up nothing. Keith moved to another area and stopped in the field of scrap metal. He closed his eyes to think about his options, but he was starting to lose hope. _"Maybe Shiro is gone and I just need to accept that."_

Keith was thinking only to himself, but the Red Lion growled in his head in response. Keith felt Radar's annoyance, but before Keith could snap back at him, Keith also picked up on the small push or more like a mental nudge from Radar. Keith thought it could even have been a smack on the back of his head. He was caught off guard by it but smiled.

Radar never gave up on Waverly and he wasn't going to let Keith give up on finding Shiro. He pushed on reflecting on what he knew about Radar. He was once a Captain as Keith had many times been called in the flash memories, but the Lion's short temper and defensiveness shrouded his determination, quick thinking, and leadership skills.

Radar wasn't going to win any popularity contests, but Keith was starting to realize that among the other Lions or at least when Radar was an Altean he was the most trusted and respected. Which only contradicted his own view and lack of trust and respect to others and Keith noticed himself imitating and finally agreeing with Hunk for the first time in almost a week as he pushed on further into the wreckage.

Coran's voice came on over the intercom, interrupting his thoughts, carrying a wave of concern, "Keith I think you have pushed far enough. I suggest you return before a patrol arrives."

"I'm not done yet." Keith paused doing another sweep of the area but didn't find anything.

Keith scuffed letting his frustration mix with Radar's as the two traveled further. They came up along a broken battle class ship, which was split in half and had metal splintered fragments all along its sides.

Keith flew closer to scan the ship, but as his scan started up, five patrol cruisers darted out from behind. They took shots at the Red Lion and Keith felt the effects shake through the main chair.

Keith used the Red Lion's tail to flick debris towards the ships as he turned bolting in the other direction.

"There are five cruisers. Two are on your left and three on your right. Don't hit the wreckage. You can't maneuver through the wreckage. You can't let them shoot you either."

Keith clicked the monitor off cutting Coran's chatter. He sped through the maze, but if he went too fast he would hit the wreckage, but if he slowed even a little he was struck by one of the cruisers.

Keith looped around a large panel of a ship and was able to fire on the two cruisers on his left, but the three on his right flanked him and fired all at once.

The Red Lion's power went out. "Not yet!" Keith yelled, refusing to give in as the cruisers grew closer to take another shot at him. Before they had a chance, the Red Lion roared back to life, driven by his paladin's own will. The lion pounced off the metal panel and nose-dived to avoid the cruisers as he searched for a clearing. Keith saw the black planet in the distance. He diverged toward it, but as he swiped at the wreckage in front of him the cruisers caught up to him.

The Red Lion swerved to avoid the cruiser and crashed into the hull of a broken battle class. For the second time, the lion lost power and was pulled towards the black planet.

Keith gripped the controls as the Red Lion fell towards the planet. He fell on his side crashing into the side of a black hill and rolled down to its base.

Keith shook his head trying to get rid of the ringing in his ears. His right arm was bruised from the impact. The computer monitors were all down and nothing responded.

"Oh come on, Radar. You can't do this now." The lion gave a low rumble in Keith's already buzzing head. Keith could hear and feel the exhaustion in Radar.

When Keith was able to focus, he peered out the window and from the cloudy gray sky, the remaining three cruisers were headed towards him.

"Shit!" Keith stood up stumbling as he made his way out of the Red Lion. Keith got to the hanger door, but it wouldn't open. "What the hell." Keith tried to pry the door open, but it wouldn't budge. He heard the cruisers getting closer.

Keith turned back towards the window and as the cruisers fired the Red Lions particle barrier shot up for a second deflecting the lasers, before it shut back off.

"Let me out, Radar. You can't protect me in here." Keith continued to pry at the door pulling out his Bayard to wedge in-between, but the lion still resisted and Keith had to let go.

He stared at the door trying to think. He needed to get through to Radar, but he didn't know how. _How do you get an angry, impulsive, and stubborn person to do what you say?_ Keith shuddered, realizing he just described himself and the only one capable to get him to listen was Shiro and knew Waverly was the same for Radar, but neither of them were here. Keith and Radar were both alone and going to die trapped on a grey-black desolate planet if he didn't come up with something. His mind drifted back to his earlier realization about being a Captain.

Keith took in a deep breath and said, "Radar, open this door now. That's an order."

Keith waited for the door to open, but it remained the same. The cruisers were doing another loop around and Keith caught sight of them in the window. "Radar!"

The door burst open and Keith shot down the ramp out of the lion's mouth. The cruisers lasers fired at him and Keith jumped to the side landing on the soft ground that felt and moved like clay beneath him. Radar's eyes glowed yellow and he got to his feet pouncing and knocking the three cruisers, flying low, to the ground. The Red Lion didn't have enough force to crush the cruisers, but his side held them down and prevented them from flying. Radar had stopped the lasers and the pilots would have to pursue him on foot, but once the Red Lion fell on his side the power in his eyes went out and Keith couldn't sense Radar. His presence was gone.

Keith saw large dunes and rocks towards his right and he bolted towards it for cover. He used his jetpack as much as he could because his feet stuck to the ground like running in thick mud or soft sand. When he made it to the rocks, which he now noticed were ruins. The gray pillars and paths reminded him of Greek architecture like the Parthenon. Keith hid behind a fallen column and caught his breath.

His helmet informed him that the air was breathable and he removed it to take in the fresh air. The problem was that although it was breathable it wasn't fresh. The smoke burned his lungs and dried his throat. He quickly placed his helmet back on. The gray earth felt like clay, but stuck to him like ash and Keith looked up in the distance to see what he thought was a large hill he had rolled down when in fact it was a large mountain, which grew more active every second as cracks broke along its side most likely from the impact of the Red Lion allowing the bright glow of orange to creep through.

 **Kestle:**

Hey, Y'all. I hope you like the newest chapter. I'm still plugging away at it, but I have got some news.

I'm going to have sort of a Spin-off to this story called Voltron-Origins Lions. Like I mentioned before Voltron-Origins started off rough because originally it was meant to be about the Lions, but I couldn't just through you into another time without really any familiar contexts. This spin-off will also be merging with Voltron-Origins eventually, but it doesn't take place in the past either.

So what is it about?

Voltron-Origins Lions is to help get to know the Lion's personalities a little more than what is being shown in Voltron-Origins currently because right now they are depicted in sort of how the Paladins imitate them. I hope that makes sense :( This will be going back to my original idea of the Lions and will be filling in the gaps of their intentions and motives that the Paladins are guessing at. These discussions take place in the spirit realm where Shiro was brought too when he was fighting with Zarkon.

Because the Lions are all connected they can communicate with each other and these are the conversations they have sort of behind the scenes of what the Paladins are struggling with.

That's all I'm going to say for now. I'm going to post the first chapter of Voltron-Origins Lions next. I don't know when, but keep an eye out for it. I'll most likely be switching between the two until they merge.

Don't forget to comment on this chapter or tell me what you think of the idea of the Spin-off :)


	32. Purpose

Chapter 32: Hunk

Aahh! That is what Hunk wanted to say as he dove from the top of the cliff. The whole planet looked like the Grand Canyon. Tall brown and orange rock walls towering around him as he fell further down. His feet were strapped to a metal board shaped like a surfboard, but at its center was a pole with a sail on it and had the appearance of a windsurfing board, which he had done before, but had been on water not down the side of a cliff. This was more wind then surfing. His voice couldn't utter a sound. However, as he tried not to throw up mid-flight, his mind was also preoccupied, repeating: _Oh Crap! Oh Crap! Oh Crap!_

Hunk's vision started to blur as he felt the wind, blast in his face. His round pilot goggles slid up his face and were no longer protecting him against the rushing air. His head tilted back from the pressure of the wind against his face and he caught a glimpse of his orange headband flying off in the wind. For a moment, his mind wandered away from the fall and up with the headband.

As Hunk began to spiral down the cliffside, he caught sight of the multiple different colors of windboard sails and hang-gliders, which filled the sky, which were the method of transportation on the alien planet.

Out coves were carved into the side of the cliffs, which looked like houses and was where the small aliens peered up, watching him descend into the canyon.

Hunk was able to stop the spinning, but not his decent. He started to feel lightheaded not from the spinning, but because the farther down he went the thinner the air got.

Without his goggles and with his head still spinning, he didn't notice the approaching ground until the small blue stood out against the red and orange rocks.

 _Thump._

Hunk jumped. His grip, however, never left contact with the railing of the sail. He looked over his shoulder to see one of the Sinagua with circle goggles on and three little hairs sticking out on top of his head. He wore a brown bandana around his neck, which matched his pants and a light blue vest.

Unable to still speak, Hunk pleaded for help with his eyes. Heavy streams of tears started to flow, both from the wind and from joy at the alien sent to rescue him.

The Sinagua came to his side as tall as his leg and pressed a button at the bottom of the pole.

The pole retracted and the sail flew up, catching the wind and slowing Hunks fall. He could make out the water now and as he knuckle-gripped the bar to the sail, he tilted the board, his feet were still strapped too, prepared to slide into the water.

Water splashed up on either side of him and he struggled to keep his balance, but once he was stable, the water felt familiar and he was able to surf like he used to back home. When the tide and rapids leveled off the small alien started cheering. Hunk looked at him and saw the alien sitting on the end of the board clapping.

Hunk didn't know what to say. He had thought he was going to die and this little alien thought the whole thing was a harmless game.

Hunk opened up his mouth, but he felt the vomit rise in his throat and he leaned to the side, throwing up into the water.

The Sinagua stopped cheering and had a look of disgust on his face, which was good enough for Hunk.

The Sinagua started pointing towards the left and saying something, but Hunk couldn't understand the alien language. Hunk followed the alien's hand and saw a bank with an elevator shaft attached to the side of the cliff.

Hunk steered the surfboard to the bank. He leaned forward to unbuckle the straps and a wave pushed the board forward and he lost his balance, falling headfirst onto the rocky shore. Hunk lay there, the water sloshing against his face. The alien came up beside him having abandoned the board before he had fallen over. He was now unbuckling the straps. The board fell to his side and Hunk thanked the alien getting up and stumbling under the rocky ground, which was at least sturdier than the open air and rapid water. Hunk climbed into the shaft and slopped down against the metal rail. Hunk noticed that there were no trees, at least none that he had seen. A few desert plants, but nothing was made out of wood everything was clay, rock, or metal.

The small Sinagua was still on the bank of the river. Hunk watched as the alien pressed another button at the front of the board and the whole metal plate retracted. He then raced over to Hunk in the shaft and placed into his hand a palm-sized metal ball. It was what was left of the surfboard. The Sinagua said something in his native language, but again Hunk didn't understand. He didn't know what the alien was trying to tell him, but looking at the small metal ball in his hand he felt even more unsettled about having fallen with only a little ball of metal to catch him. It definitely didn't build confidence.

Hunk didn't even mean to jump off the cliff. Lance had been eyeing the hang-gliders since he laid eyes on them. The minute they touched down, having sent the Galra forces packing, Lance was already strapping himself in. The glider looked huge surrounding the small Waverly-Lance, but he said it was fine.

The Sinagi had pointed out the surfboard to Hunk, which was leaning against a rock and helped get him on it. They activated the sail and strapped his feet. Hunk leaned from side to side testing the board, but only caught a glimpse of when Lance jumped and the glider fluttered out behind him like wings. Hunk tilted the sail to pick up the wind and dove straight into the canyon after him. The glider was a lot slower and Lance circled around in a spiral from canyon wall to canyon wall to slow his descent.

Hunk had only seen Lance for a second when he entered the canyon before the surfboard plummeted to the bottom.

The Sinagua activated the elevator shaft and they began the slow climb back up the cliff. Hunk grabbed on to the railing beside him terrified the screeching metal would come to a stop and they would end up falling to the ground again.

Looking across to the other side of the canyon, Hunk could see the structure of another elevator every mile or so. The small alien plopped down across from him and smiled as he enjoyed the ride, back up the cliff.

As the shaft elevator came to a stop at the top of the cliff, Hunk saw Kolivan standing uncomfortably to the side while even smaller Sinagi children circled around him. Lance was balancing on one of the surfboards, which looked too big for him in the form of Waverly. He had taken his helmet off and Lance's long wavy hair hung in his face.

"Wow, Hunk you got carried away."

"Literally. I didn't plan on falling down the cliff."

"These boards are amazing. They could really come in handy for traveling and delivering messages across the coalition. And look." Lance bent down and tapped on a button at the side of the buckled boot. Lance's left foot rose up as a pedal and engine materialized on the back of the board. "I'm Jim from Treasure Planet. You jumped before activating the engine that's why you fell. You should try it now."

"There is no way you're getting me back on that thing."

"Fine, then I'll go."

"No! Turn it off, Lance."

"Oh come on." Lance laughed, tilting the board from side to side.

"I said no, Alani." Hunk froze taken off guard by his own words. Lance looked at him confused, but before he could say anything Hunk walked away. He glanced over his shoulder to see Lance taking another selfie of himself and with a group of Sinagi girls. Lance had already forgotten what had just happened, but as the tears rose in Hunk's eyes, he couldn't push his little sister out of his mind as the young blue paladin laughed.

* * *

Hunk's mind wandered back to home before he even decided to join the Garrison and before Alani pushed him away. Back to when she would follow Hunk around like a little duckling. Hunk had been out surfing and he came back to the shore to find seven-year-old Alani standing on a surfboard. "Be careful. You could hurt yourself."

"I can do it too. Watch me, Hunk. I'm going to be a really good surfer just like you." Alani held her hands out to her sides, but a strong sea breeze blew in and she lost her balance. The board slipped on top of the rocks and out from under her. Alani fell her foot slipping on the rocks and landing sideways. Alani screamed and cried as she lay on the rocky shore.

Hunk rushed to her side to see her cradling her leg. He looked down at her foot and saw her bone protruding out on the side of her foot. Carefully, Hunk picked her up and carried Alani home. It took three months for her foot to heal and the whole time the only person she wanted at her side was Hunk. They spent a lot of time watching their favorite show Ninja Turtles. She thought they were funny and Hunk loved how excited she got into the show. Hunk used to watch it when he was little and got Alani into it too. It was their show they only watched it together.

The day Hunk left for the Garrison, Alani had stayed by his side just like she used to all night, but as he moved his bags to the car before he left, she was nowhere to be seen. Dad was driving him to the airport and he was saying his final goodbye to his Mom giving her one last hug when she came, rushing down the porch steps out of breath.

"Alani, what's wrong," Hunk asked.

Alani shook her head, taking a moment to catch her breath. When she finally calmed down, she held out her hands towards him. In them, was the orange headband. "I thought I had lost it, but I found it just in time. This is for you."

"Thank you, Alani," Hunk said, taking the headband.

"It's so you remember me. That's why it's orange for Michelangelo, who is the youngest like me. Do you like it?"

Hunk tied the headband around his forehead. "I love it, Alani. I'll wear it always." Hunk and Alani hugged saying their final goodbye never knowing that it was their last.

* * *

His heart sank recalling his orange headband flying off in the wind. Gone forever like any chance he had of seeing his sister again.

"I'm sorry if I made you mad."

Hunk jumped unaware that Lance had snuck up beside him. He had his hands folded behind his back and his long wavy hair hung in front of his shoulders, which was almost the same shade of black as Alani's. Waverly-Lance was extremely small compared to how tall Lance normally was or even Pidge. Although Waverly was taller then Sorrel and the aliens of this planet it was still strange to constantly look down on his best friend.

"I'm not mad at you, sorry if I yelled." Hunk said, looking away so he wouldn't have to look down on him.

"I'm glad, but just in case, I thought this would help cheer you up." The small blue paladin held out his arms and Hunk didn't see Lance or Waverly, but his little sister Alani, holding out her hands the day he had left with the orange headband. "I saw it fly up when you fell and grabbed it."

Hunk grabbed the headband out of Lance's hands and hugged him. He squeezed so tight Lance couldn't move his arms to hug him back. Tears filled Hunks eyes and he held on to Lance not wanting to pull away and let him see his tears.

At that moment the small alien that had rescued Hunk from his fall tugged at his cargo pants. Hunk and Lance stared at the alien, who spoke to them in his native tongue.

"Do you understand him?" Lance asked, pursing his lips confused.

Hunk released his hold of Waverly-Lance. "Not a clue."

"He says the Captain wants to meet with the Paladins of Volton," Kolivan said, walking over to them, a trail of alien children right behind him. The small alien who had spoke nodded.

Lance childishly pointed at the Sinagua saying, "Hey, how can you understand him."

"Cypant," Kolivan said, pointing to his head. Hunk and Lance looked at each other, confirming if the other was just as lost. "It's a chip that analysis patterns of speech and translates it to the speaker's native tongue. The Olkari and Toliesions created it. It was the greatest advancement ever created and the only collaborated piece of technology. After it's creation there arose arguments on who actually created it and the two races were rivals ever since. That was until the Toliesions where destroyed by the Galra."

"Why were the Toliesions destroyed?"

"Because of Voltron and a Tolkon, which is the offspring of an Olkarian and Toliesion. They are often despised for their mix blood with an enemy race, but this one was chosen to be the next Paladin of the Green Lion if I recall correctly."

"The Olkari didn't mention that."

"I'm sure it's a hard subject to talk about. The Toliesions were destroyed for being the homeworld to the future Paladin. The same thing happened to the other Paladins homeworlds. I doubt the Olkari want to be associated in the same way. To have even a half-breed be chosen as the Paladin was such an honor that the two races began to set aside their differences once more and to further grow relations across the galaxy. Sadly, it wasn't long after that the Galra took over."

"Okay, but how do we get this brain thing?" Lance asked.

"The Cypant is implanted in children preferably a year or two when the brain is still developing and learning a language. How a person learns a language helps then translate future languages and find the patterns. In the beginning, when people across the galaxy received the Cypant it wasn't uncommon that damage would occur when inserted into an adult."

The Sinagua spoke again and Kolivan translated, "He wants us to follow him to the inner city."

"So can he understand us or you?" Lance said.

"Not unless I speak his language. When the Olkari were brought under the control of the Galra, all distribution ceased. An isolated planet like this one is very likely to not have seen the Cypant in decophebs."

The Sinagua walked off and the three trailed behind to the entrance to a tunnel, which was no bigger than three feet on all sides. The three all turned to each other skeptical before Lance shrugged and got down on his hands and knees to crawl.

The cavern was well protected. The tunnel was deep and took them some time before they reached the end. When they reached the center of the cavern they saw the orange rocks formed houses along the walls face and there were more wind boards and kiteboards flying around. The Sinagua leading them motioned for them to follow toward the stone houses.

As they got closer, Hunk realized how high the houses were. Another metal shaft was at the bottom and lifted them up to a door. It was small but only required for them to bend down.

Lance went first and face planted the door. Pebbles fell from the top and Lance fell back into Hunk, who caught him. Lance had his hand on his nose, "Quiznak," Lance cursed.

Hunk looked at the door uncertain what had happened. Lance had stepped forward and should have been able to walk through with no problem.

"Did you not see the door," Kolivan asked from behind.

"Of course I saw the door," Lance barked.

"Then why did you not duck to avoid the top?"

"He didn't-" Hunk stopped mid-sentence looking down at the Lance in his arms. His long black hair was sprawled out over his arms and he tilted his head back to gaze up with his hazel eyes. "Oh right. Lance, it's shorter than it appears."

Lance pushed Hunk away from him. "So what I'm shorter than-" Lance's hazel eyes grew huge as he made the connection. Waverly-Lance crossed his arms and bent over as he went through the door, muttering, "Stupid senses."

Hunk glanced behind at Kolivan, who stared at the back of Lance very confused. Hunk grinned and shrugged his shoulders before following Lance into the house.

Inside the ceiling was taller, but not enough to stand up straight. Hunched over the three made their way into a second room that was circular. Different colored blankets hung on the walls and covered the floor. There were three cushions on the ground as well and they all sat down on them. In front of them sat another Sinagua with a blue hat and matching blue tunic vest.

The Sinagua seemed to be trembling but spoke in his native language. Lance and Hunk's heads both turned towards Kolivan for translation. "He says thank you, warriors from the sky."

"No thanks necessary its what we do," Lance said. He turned his head to the side to wink and give a Sinagua girl a smile.

However, instead of Lance's normal flirting, Hunk got a different image as Waverly's black hair flipped back and the young girl winked at the other Sinagua. Hunk glared at the Sinagua girl who was laughing at Lance's flirting but stopped when she caught sight of Hunk and turned to leave the room. Hunk for the second time that day remembered Alani and the first time a boy flirted with her. Hunk had given him the same glaring older brother protective stare. The same look Keith had been giving anyone who even came close to Lance.

Lance crossed his arms once more upset that the Sinagua girl had left. He hadn't seen Hunk glare at her, but he looked at Hunk who seemed unsettled. He shrugged and asked, "What?"

"Please don't do that again."

"Is there a problem?" Kolivan asked concerned, Hunk knew from their strange behavior.

"Nope. Please tell him we were happy to help his people."

Before Kolivan could translate the Sinagua said something else in his language. "He says, he doesn't have much practice in speaking foreign languages, but is able to understand you enough that you need not have me translate for you," Kolivan said. The Sinagua continued speaking again. "For your help, the Sinagi wish to assist the sky giant in their fight against the Galra and would like to know if there is anything they can do to help."

"I want to keep one of your gliders. Those things are amazing," Lance said.

The Sinagua spoke again. "The flyers you used, you are welcome to keep, and more can easily be provided if you require them," Kolivan translated.

"No, no that's okay. I don't think I want to be on another one of those anytime soon, but thanks of the offer."

"Oh come on, Hunk. You never know. They might come in handy and their super cool."

"Cool or not. I already almost died once on one. I'm not interested in doing it again."

"Fine, but maybe Pidge or Keith would want one."

"Lance, they don't need gliders we have the lions. I'm sorry. Thank you for the offer, but we don't need them."

Waverly-Lance crossed her arms, turning away from Hunk. "Party-pooper," Lance mumbled.

Before Hunk could address Lance's childish behavior, Allura's voice came through the speaker in Hunk's helmet. "Paladins can you hear me."

Hunk picked up his helmet and put it on. "Go ahead, Allura."

"You and Lance need to return immediately."

"What's wrong?" Lance asked putting his helmet on.

"Keith's in danger."

Coran's voice interrupted, "We lost contact while cruisers were on his tail."

"Allura, open a wormhole. We'll head to the Lions now, Lance out."

Allura's connection went out and Hunk looked at Lance as he took off towards the opening of the chasm and hopped into the shaft.

Hunk followed trying to catch up with the small figure filled with energy. "Stay here Kolivan and see what else the race can help contribute. We will be back as soon as we can"

Hunk reached the shaft just as Lance pressed the button for it to head down. Just before the shaft started to descend, Hunk pushed Lance out and back towards the door, which he banged the back of his head against again as he fell to the ground.

"Hey, what's the deal man," Lance protested, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry, Lance. I promised Keith I would keep you out of danger. I need you to stay here with Kolivan. You can get as many gliders as you want."

The shaft had descended quite a bit and Waverly-Lance hung his head over the top of the cliff with his long black hair hanging down beside him. "But I want to help."

"Staying here is helping Lance," Hunk called up. The shaft stopped on the floor and Hunk climbed out running towards the small tunnel and crawling through to the end and up another shaft to the top of the cliff where the lions had touched down.

When he entered the Yellow Lion and was seated, he opened another channel to Allura. "Ready to wormhole when you are Allura."

"Where's Lance?"

"He's staying to help Kolivan. I'll be fine by myself."

"Very well. I'm opening a portal now."

Hunk took off heading towards the sky just before he reached the outer layer of the planet a wormhole opened and sent him to outer space where Keith was last seen. Debris clouded the area and Hunk wasn't able to see the Red Lion. He did a scan of the area but still didn't pick up on anything besides the wreckage. He continued to look around until he caught sight of a single black planet that blended in with the dark outer space.

It was the best bet for where Keith had gone and he weaved towards it. When he entered the atmosphere of the black planet, Hunk did a scan of the surface for Keith. Before he could do a full sweep, he came under heavy fire from two cruisers on the surface. One had a crushed wing and Hunk made out two shooters as well as the Red Lion behind them with a third cruiser caught under the large metal cat.

The Red Lion lay on the black surface inactive. "Keith," Hunk called out over an open channel through his helmet.

"I hear you, Hunk."

"What happened to the Red Lion?"

"He did that himself. I'm over by some ruins."

"Okay, give me a second and I'll find you." Hunk searched the surface and made out pillars in the distance. The scan beeped locking onto Keith's signal. "Got ya."

"Please, hurry. I don't…think…volcano…last…longer." Static disrupted Keith's voice.

"What was that?" Hunk didn't need Keith's reply because the red liquid shot up into the sky in front of him. Hunk's bronze eyes went largely as he saw the red beam of light begin to tip.

Hunk let out a sigh as the lava fell towards the far side away from the ruins, but suddenly the mountainside cracked and lava began flooding out on the side of the crumbled mountain directly towards the ruins and Keith.

Hunk started to panic. He didn't have enough time to reach Keith before the lava covered the surface of the ruins. He pushed the Yellow Lion faster and as he got closer he saw Keith climbing the ruin pillars to higher ground.

Hunk started to slow down, but Keith shouted through the speaker. "Get the Red Lion before the lava reaches him."

The Yellow paladin looked behind at where the Red Lion lay sprawled on the black surface. The lava was just reaching the ruins and he wouldn't be able to make it to the Red Lion before the lava unless he could slow down the flow.

Hunk stared ahead at the volcano and began to speed up again. He could hear Keith questioning through the speaker, but Hunk began to spin and aimed straight for the Volcano. Hunk went through the core and rising lava and out the other side. The lava trailed behind him, pooling out on the far side and slowing the path towards the Red Lion.

Hunk circled back around, but as he headed for the Red Lion he felt his own lion begin to lose power. He was able to steer the Yellow Lion towards a clearing free from the wave of lava before he crashed.

Hunk climbed out of the top of the Yellow Lion just in time to see the lava cover the Red Lion. He heard Keith sigh. "I'm sorry, Keith."

"We can worry about it after you help me get out of this."

Hunk looked over towards the ruins and saw Keith perched on top of the tallest pillar, but the lava flowed dangerously underneath him.

Hunk tried to walk down the Yellow Lion, but the metal burned. Hunk jumped before Keith could tell him to stop. Hunk landed on the clay earth and sunk in. He struggled and slowly wiggled through the black earth.

"Why don't you listen?" Keith barked through his helmet.

"You yelled stop after I had already jumped. It wasn't going to help me at that point."

Hunk broke free and made his way towards the ruins, but stopped when he got close to the lava, which snaked over the planet.

"Go left," Keith said.

"But the right side doesn't have as much lava."

"I know that, but if you turn there you will be cut off by lava unless you want to charge head-first into the lava again. I can see the paths from here. Can you just trust me?"

"Okay."

"Go left."

Hunk followed Keith's instructions. "Keith. I want you to know I do trust you. You may be impulsive and a bit of a loner, but you're levelheaded and never panic in a situation. Unlike me."

Hunk could feel the heat radiating around him, but he didn't slow down, using his jetpack to help him when he got pulled down by the clay earth.

"Turn right."

"I take back what I said about looking for Shiro. I'm glad you don't give up. It's inspiring and keeps me going."

"Yeah, it's put us both in a great spot," Keith sneered.

"I'll get you down and then we will get the Yellow Lion back online and dig the Red Lion out.

"Even if we do free the Red Lion, I don't know if I can fly. You were right. I was letting Radar's emotions and temper control me."

"We all aren't acting like ourselves, but to be perfectly honest it wasn't just you. Your temper was justified. I never noticed how reckless, Lance can be. He dove off a cliff today and I just as stupidly jumped after him."

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine, but I was so scared when I saw him jump because I thought I had lost another friend because I wasn't paying attention. I let you down, Keith."

"That's not true, Hunk. You did watch Lance and the guilt you're feeling isn't yours, but Lux's. He let Radar down by failing to protect Waverly. I know because I felt Radar's rage. I couldn't even look at you, but our team has become the closest people I have ever trusted and it made me more irritated that I couldn't trust you when I knew I could."

"I understand," Hunk paused as he weaved through the lava streams. "Lance got me thinking though of my sister. I don't know if it's because of him or something Pidge said over the intercom before heading out today, but we aren't the lions and the lions are not us so what's the point of all this. All we have accomplished is find more things to hate each other for. Is that what they want us to do? Turn against each other."

Keith laughed, "I have no clue. I'm just as fed up as Lance with looking like Radar. I want this nightmare to just end. Maybe it's not us."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe it's the lions who are fed up."

"You think they hate us and that's why they're pining us against each other."

"No. I think the lions hate each other and were the means to fight amongst themselves."

"So we're the ones being controlled by them?"

"Think about it, Hunk. We don't control the lions. We pilot them. The lions are steering us. I don't know the end game and which side is winning, but I think Radar is losing."

From in the distance, a low hum sounded. It was barely noticeable over the paladins' conversation, but slowly it grew louder as the noise grew closer.

Hunk stopped in the lava maze and looked up at the grey sky, a mix of dark clouds and ash. In the haze, Hunk couldn't make anything out, but the sound grew closer and as his eyes fell on the ruins and the pillar Keith stood on top off. Behind Keith from the smog, a cruiser emerged from the sky.

"Keith, behind you."

"Keith turned around and jumped down. Hunk's heart stopped as Keith fell towards the lava that circled him, but at the last second, he grabbed hold of the edge of the pillar as the cruiser took shots at him.

"Hunk you need to hurry up."

Hunk started to run again, but his feet were heavy as they were pulled to the earth by the clay ground and without Keith's directions he ran into a dead end and was forced to backtrack as the cruiser made another pass over Keith.

Hunk came to another dead end and started to panic. "Keith, I can't find my way to you. It's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible just unlikely."

Hunk pictured the battlefield and Radar standing beside him. "Radar said something similar to Lux once. The difference between impossible and unlikely being that unlikely has more options. I just need to find them." Hunk felt something in his pocket and he reached his hand in to pull it out. It was the small metal ball that the little Sinagua had given him. It was what remained of the wind board. That was it. Hunk felt around the surface of the ball finding a small indent. He put his thumb in it and pushed down. The metal expanded into the long wind board he had been on before. He hopped on and buckled his boots. He looked for the button Lance had shown him to pull out the engine and grabbed the sail handle.

"I guess Lance was right these gliders could come in handy. Hang on, Keith. I'm coming." Hunk pressed down on the petal under his foot and the board burst forward. The sail turned out from the sudden jerk and the board turned right. Hunk struggled to pull the sail back and get the board steady.

Hunk caught a glimpse of Keith hanging off the pillar as he flew by. "What the hell is that thing?"

"A Sinagua death machine."

"A Sin-a-wa what machine. Because our situation isn't bad enough."

"Watch your left," Hunk yelled as the cruiser came alongside Keith again. Keith let go his left hand and he swung around the pillar hanging on with only one hand. When the cruiser stopped firing it flew directly towards Hunk.

"Coming your way, Hunk."

Gripping the handle of the sail as tight as he could, he pushed down on the pedal again giving the board another push and sending him flying off. The trick wasn't in the movement of the board like a surfboard, but in the sail like a boat. As the cruiser got closer Hunk let loose his grip on the sail and he verged right and back around towards Keith. The red paladin was struggling to get his free hand back on the pillar again when Hunk came back around. "Grab my hand." Hunk reached out one hand and the sail turned toward the left blocking Hunks view and tilting the board away. Hunk was thrown off balance and accidentally pressed down on the pedal again, which made the board sore forward, but at the angle of the sail, Hunk began to spin in circles. "Oh no." Hunk felt the nausea return and tried his best to hold it in.

The back of the board hit the top of the pillar just missing Keith's hand. "Watch where you're flying," Keith yelled. Hunk saw the lava grow closer and unlike on the Sinagua planet, he didn't want to touch down into its waters. With Hunk's still free hand he pressed the button on the pole the little Sinagua alien had before. The pole disappeared and the sail flew up. Hunk grabbed the handle with both hands and tilted the sail up. He then pressed the pedal once more sending Hunk straight up just before the board touched the lava.

When the engine burst stopped, Hunk waited until he began to descend again. "Please work, please work." Hunk pressed the button that had removed the pole uncertain it would reappear. Luckily it did, but the sail and the pole connected to the board, however, were still apart.

"Pull the sail down. There has to be a latch."

"Thank you, worry about your own situation, Keith." Hunk followed his directions and pulled the sail with all his strength. The moment they connected the sail reattached and slide back into place.

Hunk made a wrap around once again as the cruiser turned around on the other side. He could hear Keith breathing heavily through the com and saw him barely moving to pull himself up. He couldn't reach the pillar with his other hand and his grip was failing. If the cruiser didn't shoot him down he would surely fall into the lava below. This was Hunks last chance. He put his whole weight down on the pedal and gripped the sail with all his might. "Get ready to jump Keith."

Hunk sped towards the pillar. "Now," Hunk yelled letting go of the sail with his left hand and holding it out to Keith. Keith jumped his right foot landing on the back of the board and grabbing Hunks hand just as the sail turned right and along with it the board just as the cruiser shot at the pillar. With only one foot on the board, Keith stumbled back almost falling off, but Hunk pulled him forward and Keith grabbed onto the sail railing. "Okay, now what."

"We take out the cruiser," Keith said drawing his Bayard which turned into a sword."

Hunk glanced over his shoulder at him. "You mean with just that. I don't think we have very good odds."

"Well, it's the only plan I got. We have to take down the cruiser before we can get back to the Yellow Lion. Are you with me big guy."

Hunk smiled for once remembering not one of Lux's memories or sad moments in his past, but the first time the paladins had teamed up to rescue Shiro back on earth. "I'm ready. Tell me what to do."

"Lean left." Hunk pulled on the rail and the wind board turned with it. Keith turned around on the board holding onto the rail with his left hand. "Keep going straight."

"Um, Keith." The cruiser was dead ahead.

"Don't stop. Move faster."

Hunk stepped on the pedal once more to lift them holding his path. He activated his shield and held it in front of him just as the cruiser began taking shots at them. The cruiser drew closer and when they were nearly upon each other Keith yelled from behind him. "Now turn right!" The board swung around and Keith drove his sword hard down on the cruisers wing. His sword tore through the metal and the cruiser began to spin out of control and landed in the flowing lava.

There wasn't time to celebrate as the wind board also began to spin. The sail had been hit and several holes were visible. Hunk and Keith both grabbed onto the rail trying to steady the board, but they continued to fall. The ground below was covered in lava and there wasn't anywhere for the two paladins to land safely.

The board was going down and was going to hit the lava. Hunk closed his eyes too afraid to watch. _Sorry, Alani._

Hunk heard the board crash with a cracking sound. His feet came unbuckled and he was thrown to the ground, but although the surface was hot it wasn't fatal. Hunk opened his eyes to see the metal surface of the top of the Red Lion's head.

Keith was standing, watching the Red Lion fly around and landed in the clearing next to the Yellow Lion.

The heat of the metal finally sunk in and Hunk hopped to his feet. "Well, that was close. And the Red Lions back online." At that moment the Yellow Lion's eyes glowed and Hunk heard the familiar growl in his head. "Hey look at that the Yellow Lion too. I guess that means mission complete."

Keith continued to stare down at the Red Lion with his arms crossed. "I guess, but I don't get it."

"What do you mean? The Red Lion saved us. He's done that before for you."

"Yeah, but he wasn't happy about me leaving before."

"I don't think an argument would make him want you dead, Keith. If I understand anything about our situation it's that the Lions have hearts and feelings too. And Radar seems to care a lot about you."

Keith turned around. His hands still crossed, but he smiled at Hunk. "Your probably right. Let get back to the castle." Hunk nodded, sliding off the top of the Red Lion. "No, Hunk wait!"

Keith's warning came again to late as Hunk sunk into the clay earth. "Ugh, I hate this planet." Hunk looked up and say Keith laughing before he disappeared into the Red Lion. Hunk wiggled his way out and climbed into the Yellow Lion's mouth. He took a moment to breathe as he sat in his chair, safe from the outside natural disaster reeking havoc over the planet. "Things are going to change aren't they?" Hunk asked the Yellow Lion. "Keith's right isn't he. This is a fight between the Lions." The Yellow Lion growled, confirming what Hunk already knew to be true. "But for what?" The Lion didn't respond. "Well, I don't care what it is. I'm telling you now. I'm remaining neutral and refuse to defend one person against the other. I'll fight, but it will be for everyone's benefit." The Yellow Lion roared pleased with Hunk's decision and for the first time since they started having flashes Hunk understand his place and what he was meant to do.

 **Kestle:**

The long awaited chapter is here!

This one is a lot longer than any of the others so I hope you're not disappointed by the long wait. Hunk chapters have been a little shorter than the others I think and this one I think makes more than up for it.

Thank you all for your comments they mean so much:)

I also wrote the first chapter of Voltron: Lion Origins the beginning is a little confusing and may need a second read through to get it, but I will be writing the second chapter soon now that I finished this one.

Sunny Lighter, I finally found a spot to include your idea about messing with the senses and you will be seeing a lot more with Pidge in the next chapter. I haven't started on it yet, but I already expect it to be long, so I hope you all understand and will be patient with me.

As always thanks for reading and please comment :)


	33. Lost

Chapter 33: Pidge

"I thought we agreed that this would be a day trip."

Pidge stood under a lean-to covered by a multicolored sheet, which blew in the wind and did nothing to block the sand. She fanned herself with her hand, pulling off her do-rag and shock her green mop of hair free, while Hunk continued to lecture her through her intercom.

"Pidge, did you hear me?"

"Yeah, Hunk." She wiped the sweat from her brow with her do-rag. The heat beat down on her. Pidge had hid the green lion behind the cover of a large outcrop and walked her way down to the village. She didn't want to draw attention to herself and had changed out of her Voltron suit into the space pirate costume, or a close identical since she had thrown out the original in the space mall. She didn't have the facemask or her legs bound because it was hot enough without the extra layers. "I remember you thinking I agreed to go for the day, but I just decided I'm not coming back until I'm certain Matt isn't here."

"You just said that no one on the planet recognizes the picture of your brother."

Pidge rolled up her sleeves and emptied the sand out of her boots. Her clothes were hanging off her. It was the same size as the old costume, but Sorrel was significantly smaller then Pidge, which made the clothes appear huge. "Yes, but maybe one of the natives knows something about one of the people who rescued Matt. If I can find his rescuers, I can find Matt."

"Pidge I don't like this. You should come back and together you, me and Lance can go search together."

Pidge's sleeves slid back down her arms and she forced them back. "Allura needs your help. I can do this on my own."

"But-"

"I don't need your permission! I told Allura I would check in and give a status report and I have." Two natives passed by the lean-to and stopped to watch Pidge. She smiled and waved at them as the two quickly continued on.

"I just think it's safer if you're not on your own."

"Why? Do you think I can't handle finding my brother on my own?"

"I'm just trying to look out for you."

"I didn't ask you too. You're not my brother, Matt is and I need to find him." Pidge turned off the intercom. Frustrated and worked-up, she headed towards the well in the center of the compound. There was a little native girl with two different types of alien animals, who were drinking out of a water trough.

Pidge got to the well and realized her head just barely reached the top. She stood on her toes to reach for the rope attached to the pail and couldn't reach it. "Ugh!" Pidge slammed her fist into the side of the well, but her hand phased through it and the force behind her hit, caused her to lose her balance. Pidge stumbled and slid her back down against the side of the well. She looked up at the young native girl, who she caught staring and watched her quickly pull her two animals away with her.

The green paladin sighed, the defeat sinking in, of having no luck at locating her brother, and having succeeded in pushing Hunk away. It wasn't her proudest moment and she sat on the desolate planet dwelling on what she knew, and what Hunk had told her, was a lost cause.

Sluggishly, She got back on her feet and dunked her do-rag into the water trough. Pidge held the rag-do over her head and poured its contents out. The water was warm but refreshing as it washed her sticky sweat and sand away from her body. Dumping the water over her head, however, wasn't enough. She grabbed hold of the end of the trough and completely submerged her head. She held the position for a few seconds before coming up and wiping the excessed water away from her face.

As Pidge wiped away the water, she caught a glimpse of herself in the reflection. She knew the reflection wasn't her, but the image of Sorrel, who was the Altean form of the Green Lion, but the image in the pool wasn't Pidge or the little Altean she knew to be Sorrel.

The green paladin held her face only inches away from the surface of the water in the trough. Her face was older, more angular than the chubby round face of a child. Her eyes were still lime green but were slightly narrow and not as round as before. She pulled back from the water and her green hair, that matched the shade of her eyes, fell forward across her shoulders, the ends dipping into the water.

"What now," Pidge said, grabbing a strand of hair and pulling on it to extend it to its full length. As Sorrel, she knew her hair was green, thinner and straighter to her brown thick waves, but since she cut it short for the Garrison the length had been about the same. Her hair was considerably longer for a guys hairstyle, but now it appeared more of a longer flat bob style than the layered or more uneven bob cut she had performed in the mirror. Although her hair had grown since that first time in the mirror, she had been trimming the ends, until her whole appearance had changed to Sorrel, but less then a week wasn't enough time to grow two to three inches.

She stood up to see if there were any other significant changes. The first thing she realized was her clothes were more fitted and didn't hang off her like they had moments before. She walked to the well and could reach the rope dangling in it's center with no problem. The well wall came to her waistline, where her head had barely reached before. Pidge stepped back running her fingers through her straight medium length green hair with her wet do-rag wrapped around her right palm.

The green paladin had reached her limit. She had lost her brother, lost her best friend for the time, and lost her self. The memories were one thing, but, like Lance had pointed out, this was a cruel trick and only increased their struggles. Pidge took another deep breath as she began calculating her next move.

"Tala," someone said, tapping Pidge's shoulder.

She spun around surprised by the person behind her. It was an older man. The fur around his face was white and his back was slightly curved. "I heard you were seeking someone, Tala."

Pidge's face lit up. "Yes, my brother, his names Matt." She held out the photo of the two of them. He took one glance and shook his head. "No, Tala. You see Moloko?" He said, pointing to himself.

She stared confused at the native. "Oh," Pidge pulled up her wrist monitor and showed the man the footage of the breakout. She paused at the image of the tribal alien pulling her brother out of the cell. "Do you recognize this person?"

The native squinted bringing his face only inches away from the screen. "Mosali."

"Is that their name?" Pidge said, hopeful.

"No." Pidge felt her shoulders drop. "But perhaps the elders do."

Pidge looked-over the old man wondering what was considered an elder to him. "Where would I find them?"

"The elders live in an oasis in the heart of the desert."

"Great." Pidge looked out into the endless sand dunes.

"I can guide, Tala. You will know the way."

The old man waited patiently, smiling up at her. His hunched back made him shorter then Sorrel-Pidge. Pidge crossed her arm skeptical that the old man could make a track through the desert. "Are you sure?"

"Aye, Tala. Come." The old man motioned for her to follow and she did. He led her to another lean-to tent building and held the tent flap open for her. Pidge stepped inside the tent. Pidge felt a cold wave rush over her as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. The tent was long and narrow but consisted of two rows of cages on either side. Each cage housed a large lizard. The lizards were a variety of brown, red, yellow, and green. The green paladin was too scared to take another step, but she didn't have a choice as the old man took her hand and lead her down the rows of cages. Her eyes stayed on the lizards as she passed them one after another until the man stopped in front of one of the lizards, which was a pale green coloring. "Tala," the man said pointing to the lizard standing in front of her. She stared at its beady eye as it watched her.

Pidge didn't reply to the man and the native stepped forwards and unhinged the cage. The sound of the rusted metal screeching open brought her back to the moment. "No don't!" She was too late. The old man had slipped into the cage and locked it behind him. Pidge's shout had startled the lizard and the beast began darting around the cage, avoiding the old man. He used the bars of the cage to climb up to the ceiling where it now remained handing upside down. Pidge watched, gripping the cage's bars. The old man pulled out what looked like a bridle. He walked towards the edge of the cage and stomped on the bar. The vibration caused Pidge to let go of the bars, but it also made the lizard drop from the ceiling of the cage.

The native met eyes with the lizard and slowly approached, never taking his eyes off the lizard. He raised his hands and placed them on the sides of the lizard's face. He whispered to the lizard and placed one hand under the lizard's neck. He rubbed the underside of the lizard making him more at ease and causing him to open his mouth. With his other hand holding the bridle, the native slid the bit into the lizard's mouth and placed the other two ends on top and under the lizards' head. He then moved to the side and pulled the reins back to fit the bridle around the lizard's head. The lizard fought the initial tug of the bridle around its face but then settled back down. The old man made some adjustments and then led the lizard out of the cage.

"Yours, Tala," the man said, holding out the reins to Pidge.

The green paladin took a step back instead. "Okay, first my names, not Tala its Pidge and I'm not a fan of giant lizards or anything with scales especially large animals."

The man smiled, pointing to the lizard and repeated, "Tala."

"The lizard's named Tala?" She asked.

The man shook his head and took her hands, placing the reins in hers. "He is gentle and won't harm you, Tala Pidge," The man said, guiding her hand up to the underside of the lizard's neck. She hesitated at first and could see her handshake before she finally laid it upon the scales. She expected it to be rough, but instead, the scales were soft and smooth. When Pidge relaxed, the man moved away, walking down a way to another cage where he harnessed a second, which had an orange tone. When the native had his own lizard they left the tent and saddled the two lizards to ride. Pidged watched the old man, while she held the reins to both the lizards. When he finished he helped instruct Pidge on how to get on her ride.

She recounted having ridden a horse maybe once in her life and it wasn't even a horse, but a pony. Her legs were at a wider angle around the lizard's body and there were no footholds. The thought finally crossed her mind that this was a terrible idea as the native climbed onto his own lizard. Pidge turned to tell him she had reconsidered when the man yelled out and the two lizards took off towards the desert.

Pidge's whole body moved with the lizard. Her hips twisting from side to side in the saddle and she realized riding a horse was nothing like riding a giant lizard. She tried to brace herself in the saddle, but it only made the twisting stiffer and tossed her around more.

"Relax, Tala Pidge," the native called from his own lizard. "Flow and let him lead you."

Pidge eased up, allowing her body to turn in the saddle with the lizard until she was finally relaxed and not jerked around.

The trip went on in silence with only the soft wind and shuffle of the lizard's feet across the sand to be heard. The desert wasn't completely barren like she originally thought. After they were out of view of the village and over the tall sand dunes the earth opened up into a dry valley. Sand still covered the base of the ground, but black scorched rocks in all different forms jutted out. The surface and landscape constantly changing with the wind as the dunes are pushed and shift over the rocks.

Pidge thought the desert was exciting revealing sites that had been buried for long periods of time and destroying the previous structures. Every time she looked out on the desert it was a new image.

The green paladin was distracted by the ever-changing desert when the lizards slowed to a stop. Pidge looked over towards the old man who held up his hand to tell her to be quiet. The native twisted in his seat looking at the ground around him, is big furry ears twitched as he listened intently.

Pidge followed his example but didn't see anything wrong with the ground. She listened over the wind and thought she could hear a low rumble. She was about to ask the man, when he yelled, signaling the lizards to take off.

Pidge wasn't prepared. She had loosened her grip on the reins and was thrown backward. Her lizard didn't wait and while Pidge flew off the earth opened up underneath and a large monster with teeth circling around its whole mouth broke the surface up to the dusty yellow sky overhead.

She tightened her grip on the reins, the beast's teeth coming seconds from snatching her and dragging her down into its mouth. Instead, she slammed against the lizards tail. The reins bit into her hand as she struggled to hang on while the lizard's tail swung violently underneath her. The lizard climbed onto a ledge of rocks and jumped. Pidge was falling and reached for the back of the saddle. she was able to grab on and before the lizard hit the ground she pulled herself back into her seat.

Pidge risked looking back over her shoulder to see the huge beast fall to its side. It was at least 50 feet wide and Pidge couldn't imagine how deep the monster was. It' body seemed to be some kind of skin it appeared to be soft, but she wasn't going to curl up or get close enough to find out.

She saw the old man on her right and called out to him. "What is that thing?"

"Desert worm!" The native yelled back.

"Of course it is." They started to put distance between them and the worm. They looked like they were in the clear when a long screeching roar pierced Pidge's ears. Her hands shot to her ears to cover them and this time she fell off the lizard down the side of a dune.

When the cry stopped Pidge opened her eyes to see the old man circling back around to her. He was on course straight at her when he turned abruptly left and jumped off the lizard into a roll. He continued towards her and Pidge watched as the lizard continued to run in the other direction.

Pidge stood up and was about to ask why he had left the lizard when the massive creature came over a large sand dune, spraying sand over Pidge and struck the lizard, like a snake. She struggled to push the sand off before she couldn't breathe. The old man had reached her and furiously began shoveling sand off. When Pidge was free she stared up at the giant worm as it rose up, bringing its caught red lizard with it before burrowing back deep under the sand.

Pidge slid back to the sand and sat there stunned. She pulled her do-rag off and shook the sand out of her green hair. She held her do-rag in her hands and stared at it as she tried to calm her racing heart. She could see her arms begin to shake. She was terrified but felt even more guilty.

She had been so reckless, which had almost cost her life and after everything she said to Hunk.

The native placed a hand on her shoulder and she shrugged it off. After the initial shock, Pidge felt bitter. She wasn't able to find her brother on her own and hated Hunk for being right.

In the distance, the green lizard slowly made a path back to them. Pidge didn't say anything to the old man as she climbed on the lizard and waited for him to sit behind him.

They rode in silence for a while until the native spoke up. "You're mad about the lizard?"

"No, I don't care about the lizard. I care about how there is nothing out here and if the giant worm doesn't kill us we will die from dehydration. I'm starting to think there is nothing out here but rocks and sand. The oasis doesn't exist."

"Tala Pidge, your not very hopeful."

"My names not Tala Pidge. Its just Pidge and yes I don't think there is a point to hoping for something that doesn't exist. Its most likely night even if the sun is so close there is hardly any night time, but the moon should be out soon and all I see is sand and rocks."

The native chuckled, "Then you are lucky, Tala Pidge you don't have to hope any longer. It's just up ahead."

"What are you talking about," Pidge squinted, trying to make out an oasis in the distance, but just saw more rocks. As they got closer Pidge could make out a large rock formation which had two tilted pillars almost sticking out of a dome or cave in the middle. Pidge turned in her saddle to look at the old man. He didn't say anything, but smiled and nodded at her.

Pidge rode into the cave on the lizard it was deafening inside without the wind or shift of the sand. When they were undercover the old man climbed down and Pidge followed. The cave had a fairly long tunnel enough that Pidge couldn't see the end at first. At the end was a cavern, the dome rose up and formed a ceiling, but had a very small hole at its center that was about the size of her head. The hole was the only source of light in the whole cavern and it shone down on a small pool of water.

It wasn't what she pictured the oasis to look like, but it was more realistic then what she thought. There was something missing though and Pidge looked around the cavern and back down the tunnel before asking, "Where are the elders?"

The man smiled walking to the edge of the pool. As she feared, he pointed at the pool of water saying, "In there."

Pidge sat down on one of the more flat rocks to start think her next plan. She thought she could maybe make it back before tomorrow evening. She wasn't all that tired and the sun would also help her stay awake, but she feared the heat would get to her.

She took her do-rag and sunglasses off and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She felt a headache coming on but wasn't sure if it was caused by the heat and sunlight or another one of her plans failing. Her long green hair fell forward hiding her face. She ran her fingers through it, pulling it back as she took in a deep breath.

The old man walked over to her carrying a small clay cup with a shot worth of water. He offered it to Pidge and she drank it. The drink wasn't even close to quenching her thirst. She shrugged and handed the cup back as she asked, "Now what?"

The native smiled warmly at her. "Now we wait, Tala Pidge."

"My names not Tala," Pidge mumbled. "Who are we waiting on?"

"The Elders, usually an elder that has a connection through bloodline will appear."

"Well, that might be a problem," Pidge said, holding her arms wide looking at her Altean form. She might appear Altean, but she was human and neither one was close to the native race.

"I'm sure one will still appear for you, Tala."

"Appear where?" Pidge looked down the dark tunnel and around the cavern.

The native smiled again placing a hand on her shoulder. He turned and pointed at the pool of water.

"Of course. What was I thinking." She shrugged the man's hand off and bared her head in her hands.

"I am thankful to have met you," the native said as he went to sit and lean against the cavern wall. "You will see, Tala and you are welcome."

"Welcome, for what?" Pidge asked. The old man had leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"You will see," he said again.

The cavern had grown darker. Pidge looked up at the small opening in the ceiling where the sunlight had been pooling in and noticed the burning rays had softened to a light glow.

The moon had come out and caused the water below to reflect off the cavern walls.

Pidge jumped back when she saw a white native standing in the pool. The light from the moon and reflection of the pool somehow produced the figure her rational mind told her.

Slowly, she stood. "So I'm guessing you're an elder?" Pidge looked towards the old man but noticed he had fallen asleep a smile still displayed on his face.

"I am, Tala," the ghost said.

The green paladin tried to scientifically rationalize the illusions ability to speak. She observed the cavern walls think it could maybe deal with an echo effect, but the response was not even close to what she had said. Pidge sighed, thinking it wasn't worth the effort and decided to give in and except it was just a strange illusion. She held up the picture of her brother first. "Has anyone mentioned seeing this person? He's my brother."

"No," the ghost said softly, almost a whisper.

"Great," Pidge put her photo away and pulled up the footage. "What about this native."

The old lady stared at the image for a minute and Pidge waited, tapping her foot impatiently.

"No," the lady finally said.

Pidge lost it kicking a fist-sized rock at the mirage. The image broke apart like a ripple in the water.

The green paladin began to pace. She reached out to her lion but didn't get a response. She felt the lion close, though, she wasn't sure if that was because she was or because Pidge looked like her. It gave her comfort knowing that the green lion felt just as irritated and skeptical as Pidge did.

"Tala isn't easily discouraged."

"Stop!" She sat back down on her rock and crossed both her legs and arms while she sat, staring at the ghost native.

The old man hadn't sturred and she was surprised her yell hadn't woken him.

"What are you searching for?"

Pidge laughed, "My brother, he is missing."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I'm sure."

"Then why are you the one that's lost."

Pidge stared blankly at the woman. She mulled over the thought, realizing the lady was right. She had lost her way and self along with the other paladins.

"How can you find someone when you can't find yourself."

"I don't know," Pidge bowed her head in defeat.

"Do you wish for my help."

"How can you help me?" She asked, still skeptical.

"I can only give you the advice given to me, Tala. Discover and test the boundaries around you and you will grow to learn new limits and find the person you were always meant to be."

Pidge was surprised by the words. They felt like a distant memory in her head, but couldn't place them. "Who told you that?"

The ghost smiled, the same warm smile the man had, making her wonder if they were related. "You Tala."

Pidge was surprised, but needed to be certain, "What is a Tala?"

"Hard to explain, it is a light. Same as your hair. It is rare among the tribes."

Pidge raised her eyebrows, "Brown?"

"No, Tala," the lady repeated, pointing to her head.

Pidge pulled at her green hair. She turned to look back at the lizard with its light tone of green scales. "How did you know."

"I see you as I once knew you, but you don't remember me."

"You see Sorrel."

"Yes." The native turned her gaze away from Pidge and off to the corner of the cave where the moonlight reflected off the wall. The green paladin followed her line of sight but didn't see anything. When she turned back,the image rippled again and was replaced with a small native girl, like the one she saw at the well. The native grinned folding her hands behind her back. Pidge had never seen her before this day but felt like she had known her a long time ago.

"You want me to test my limits as Sorrel then."

The child nodded. "You are more alike then you are different and more so then either of you wants to admit."

Pidge smiled, feeling the green lion draw closer to her. "Once I figure out who I am. I will be able to find Matt?"

"You alone will not be able to find him, but together you will recover everything that has been lost."

"Thank you," she said. The ghost nodded again. Pidge noticed the old man was still asleep and went to shake him awake, but the man wouldn't stir. "He has passed on."

Pidge placed her fingers against the man's neck searching for a pulse, but unable to find one. "Why? After everything, it took to get here."

"He came here to move on, Tala. He had the elders sight and knew his time was at an end."

"The elder's sight?"

"He could see Sorrel too." Pidge looked back at the old man, regret, for doubting him. She smiled and said, "Thank you," remembering his final goodbye to her. "

"Please, bring him to the water, Tala, so he can join us."

Hesitantly, Pidge picked up the man, or tried too, his limp body was heavy and Pidge was forced to half drag him instead. When she got to the edge of the pool she hesitated. She held her foot over the surface and looked up at the lady. She nodded and Pidge stepped into the pool. The water was deeper than she originally thought. At the center, the water came up to her chin. Once she was in dragging the body with her it was easy to float him to the middle. Pidge swam back to shore and when she got out the sunlight returned stealing the moon's light along with it the ghost and the body of the old man.

She walked back to her lizard and led him out of the cave. She looked back only once as she climbed onto the lizards back to make the long trek back to the small village.

It had been hours swaying on the back of her green lizard. The desert plain was quiet, the wind had become still. She got used to being tossed around, but with the heat burning down on her, she grew tired and bobbed in the saddle of her green lizard. Her eyes began to close as the rhythm slowly, lulled her to sleep.

When Pidge woke, the desert and blistering sun were gone. It was dark, but she couldn't make out any stars or moon. The ground beneath her wasn't made of rock either. Cold air blew against her back and Pidge tried to sit up but her hands were tied. She used her elbows to push herself up and stumbled as she got to her feet, which were luckily not tied.

Pidge held out her hands, searching for anything that would help her identify where she was. She felt the wall on her right and traced her fingers along it until she found the outline of the door.

She searched for a panel to open it, but the door wouldn't budge. The green paladin got to work prying the panel open with her fingers and shifting through the wires. She found the automatic switch and tore it out. The door swung open and Pidge peeked her head out into the hallway.

From the design, she could tell it was a ship, but it wasn't any Galra ship she had seen. This ship was what her father referred to as 'authentic'. There were so many patches to the ship's structure that Pidge didn't believe there was anything that remained to the original and she prayed she wasn't in space.

She crept down the hallway finding numerous rooms abandoned and stocked with machine parts and scrap metal. Whoever had found her, were the biggest hoarders she had ever seen. She entered one of the cluttered rooms and picked out a sharp piece of metal.

Careful to watch for anyone approaching, she cut away at her restraints. When she was free she took the metal shard with her. She didn't recognize the ship but figured the layout was the same as any other. If she wanted to find who took her, she had to get to the control center. She identified the control room by the large double doors down the hallway. As the doors opened, she had just enough time to turn off to the side before the two people exiting saw her. They wore long black cloaks that reminded her of the druids, but the masks they wore were metal and fitted around their face. The masks had goggles or lens attached to the mask which were a bright yellow and made them look like giant bugs. Pidge guessed they could be. They didn't have the large ears the natives had. Pidge waited for them to pass and noticed a vent shaft on the other side of the hallway. She smiled remembering when she snuck around the castle of lions when Sendak took over.

She followed the tunnel towards the control room and listened for any sound that would indicate someone was still in the room. When she was confident she was alone she popped open the vent shaft.

Pidge turned on the main computer and linked her watch to it. Within seconds she was in and able to access the whole system. She identified the ship as an independent transport carrier, however, there weren't any recent records of any goods being transferred. Pidge accessed the ships crew log and learned there were six members on board. Next, she pulled up the video feeds. Three crewmates were in the mess hall. The two she had passed were still walking down the hallway and the last wasn't in any of the cameras. The screens changed and Pidge froze seeing the sixth member in the cargo bay, banging against the green lion front paw with the hilt of her bayard.

Pidge swiped the camera feeds off and opened up a schematic of the ship and found the fastest way to the cargo bay. She grabbed the metal shard she brought with her and ran out the front door down the hallway. The green lion growled low in her head and it sounded more like a grumble. She smiled, realizing she was just as annoyed with the situation as her.

The green paladin stood in the middle of the doorway looking at the Green Lion, who's particle barrier was off and the crewmember was banging on one of the front paws. "Hey!" Pidge yelled both at the crewmember and the Green Lion.

She heard the lion roar in her head, but she didn't have time to respond. She had attracted the crewmember's attention. The alien charged her and Pidge ran to climb onto a stack of cargo to separate them.

Her bayard was useless in the crewmember's hand and he discarded it, throwing it across the hangar. He pulled out a gun and Pidge jumped down towards cover from the blasts. She used any and all materials around her to block the alien's path. Still holding onto the metal shard she turned and threw it. The shard hit the crewmembers face and cracked the left lens.

Pidge didn't wait for the alien to start shooting. She raced for her bayard, sliding as lasers fired. She grabbed her bayard and activated the grappling hook. Pidge was pulled towards the Green Lion's mouth, but the lion didn't move. Pidge slammed into the muzzle and fell to the floor.

She rubbed the back of her head looking up at the Green Lion who didn't acknowledge her at all. Lasar fire started up again and she scrambled to her feet shooting her grappling hook up once more and landing on the Green Lion's head. She stomped on the lion's head where the hangar door was, but it wouldn't budge. "Come on! Open up!" A laser flew over her head and Pidge pressed against the top of the lion's head for cover. "Sorrel!"

The Green Lion let out a loud roar and Pidge was forced to close her eyes and cover her ears. She initially thought that the lion was yelling in her head, but as she looked up, she saw the lion's mouth was open. She latched her grappling hook to the right ear and swung down into the lion's mouth.

She walked up the walkway and climbed into her control chair. Through the window, she could see the small alien with a cracked eye lens staring up at her. Pidge smiled thinking the alien really did look like a bug from inside the lion. She moved her right control forward and the Green Lions paw stomped down in front of the alien. The crewmember scurried away out of the hangar. The green lion blasted a hole through the outer doors and Pidge put all her force into, pulling the controls forward and causing her lion to leap out of the ship and into the air. The ship wasn't in space but flew in the sky at the high altitude an airplane would be at. It felt good to be back in her lion and she could feel Sorrel was thrilled too. She could feel the lion's strong presence. Her shoulders drooped slightly as she thought of why the particle barrier wouldn't be on. The Green Lion gave a low growl that seemed like before like a soft grumble, but she couldn't make out any words. However, Pidge took the growl as the lion's way of reassuring her that nothing was wrong.

At least for the moment, she was willing to accept that, but it wouldn't hurt to double check back on the Castle of Lions. The green lion grumbled, but Pidge laughed. "Better safe than sorry. Never realized you were so sure of yourself."

The Green Lion purred. Pidge smiled and caught her reflection in the window screen. She looked at her long green hair and angled face which appeared so elegant to her. "Then again, you do look like you would be a little self-absorbed."

A low growl echoed through her head and she felt the Green Lion withdraw. Pidge laughed, "Oh come on. I'm just joking."

The Green Lion didn't respond, but instead, the intercom came on in her helmet. There was static at first, but the signal grew stronger and she could hear the clear voice of Allura. "Pidge can you hear me?"

"I hear you, Princess. Loud and clear."

"Are you ready to come back to the ship."

"Your timing is perfect. I'm ready when you are."

"The wormhole is open just up ahead." Pidge had already seen the hole in space and had been heading straight for it. "Did you learn anything about where your brother is?" Allura asked.

"No, but I learned what I need to do to find him." The Green Lion drew close once more and Pidge could hear the lion's soft purr.

"Did anything happen," Allura asked concerned.

Pidge smiled, "Nothing we couldn't handle."

 **Kestle:**

I'm finally done! YEAH!

Hey, Y'all this chapter was such a pain to write. I decided I was going to try just writing this document in the edit document on Fanfiction, but I wrote a huge section of it and then forgot to save it one day and I had to go back and rewrite that whole section. I was so upset :(

Also a lot of big things going on good and bad. First, my car I call him Pluto, because it's gold and after mickey mouses dog :) The right front wheel barring was making a lot of noise and after three days of trying to get the rusted bolts off to change it out it was fixed however now the other barring needs to be replaced and we aren't having any luck at taking it off so I'm going to have to take it to the shop and it's going to be really expensive. Ugh :( Second, I got a promotion in my job yeah. Good and bad new I'm moving in with my boyfriend and need to find a new job. I also might get a dog :) Yeah super excited about that, but its first come first served and I'm going away for vacation to visit my brother and his family, who live in Michigan for two weeks, which is also exciting, but I can't get the dog until I come back. So I'm crossing my fingers no one adopts him. Also, the Olympics were amazing, congrats to all the athletes that medaled and the 5th season of Voltron was released. So, for the most part, good news all around. :)

I do have some questions to answer though from comments, which I love to get so don't forget to comment after. :P

First, from Speedwannabe461 I told you I would most likely include your questions in the new post in my email to you because I thought they would be helpful to everyone else, but I forgot the last chapter :( I'm sorry, but here it is now.

I think the answer to all your questions is yes :) I'm still working on writing the 1st chapter of Voltron-Origins Lions, but I'm hoping it will slowly line up and the reader will be able to see both sides of the story.

I also got the idea for the lions being originally Altean or people who were bonded to the lion from the Robo-beasts, which Haggar created using her own corrupted Altean energy. My thought was in a sense she was trying to create a powerful weapon like Voltron and therefore the process should be similar, but the lions were also made of the comet and there are five of them so my estimate, maybe the Robo-beasts are as strong as one lion but when they're Voltron they're unmatched.

About the memories. The Paladins are seeing everything the Lion's saw when they were Alteans and how it played out. This is confusing because for the conversations you're only getting one half of the conversation until the Paladin realizes what he or she is meant to say or their lion had said. That's why in the chapter with Keith in the training deck fighting Lux for the first time they were arguing and talking about two different people. Keith was annoyed with Radar and in the past when the memory took place it was Radar mad at Therron. Very confusing :(

There is a method to the madness I swear and I'm hoping I can explain it better in the spin-off. You have felt and seen the Paladins frustration now its time to see the Lions :)

And second is VirgilThePidgeon. I wasn't able to message you personally, but I would like to say thank you for the comment. I wasn't sure what you meant by Pidge is shorter though. If you meant the chapters I think this one proves that's not the case anymore :) but if you meant by technical height Pidge is taller then Waverly, but Young Sorrel is shorter than Waverly.

Also about Matt being found. Yes in the series he is found and I'm really looking forward to writing about him, but I'm sorry guys I fell so far behind :( My series started two episodes before to the end of the 2nd season. This current chapter is still before the 3rd season starts. I estimated about a week passed between the season and these last few chapters have been that missing week. The alien's Hunk and Lance have been helping are the one's at the meeting in the first episode of season 3.

But I have more good news The next chapter is Lance and he will start the intro into the 3rd season. Although the chapters will overlap with the show there will be new exciting events, inner thoughts, and connections between the paladins and the lions. However, there will be a chapter to the Voltron-Lion's added first and if you haven't been reading it. I strongly suggest you do. I also plan to go back to shorter chapters, which I hope will also allow me to upload faster.

I think that's all for now. Please don't forget to comment and thanks for reading :)


	34. Excuse

Chapter 34: Lance

The blue paladin held back his laugh when he saw Hunk and Keith walk into the locker room. Lance had also just returned and was changing out of his suit when the other two arrived covered in grey mud and black ash.

He let a smile slip as he asked, "Did you two get in a mud fight?" He picked up a towel to hand to Keith, but he walked around and grabbed his own towel from a shelf before heading into the showers. Lance' eyes followed him as he went.

Hunk walked over and took the offered towel. "Thanks."

"Is he avoiding me?"

Hunk sighed. Lance could tell he thought Lance's and Keith's connection wasn't real, but what started as a connection had given the two rival paladins a starting point to know the other and build a friendship they never expected to share.

"I don't think so, but for once I don't care and I'm not going to worry about it."

"Well if you're not going to worry can you tell Lux to let me have my friend Hunk back?"

Hunk removed his helmet shaking his blond hair loose. "Lance, this is me and my decision, but I will admit Lux agrees, which feels nice to be on the same page. It's not my place to stand between Keith or Pidge for that matter. So I'm staying out of it and letting events unfold on there own."

Lance was shocked, but it wasn't by Hunk's proud declaration, but the change in his blond hair to a light brown and then darker until it turned chocolate color. His fair skin also gained color and his body became a rounder shape from the lean build of Lux.

"Hunk!" Lance couldn't help yelling as he rushed to hug his friend. It had been so long since he had seen him with his own eyes.

Hunk gave an awkward hug in return. "Lance?"

Lance took note that he still only came to Hunk's stomach and saw Waverly's long wavy black hair across his shoulder, but he pulled away and smiled up at Hunk before he turned to open a locker with the open door facing Hunk. He pressed a button inside, which turned on the mirror. "See you're back to your old self."

Hunk walked towards the mirror, taking in his reflection before wrapping Lance in a huge hug. "I'm back to myself." He put the blue paladin down when he started to cough.

"I'm happy for you, Hunk," Lance said when he caught his breath.

He watched Hunk look him up and down, which wasn't hard when Hunk was a foot taller than him. "Wait, why aren't you changing back?"

Lance shrugged not trusting his voice. He would give anything to not be Waverly.

"Well, don't think too much about it. This is a good sign. It means it's not permanent and everything will return to normal soon."

"I don't think we will ever have normal ever again." Not wanting to discuss the subject further he walked out of the locker room. In the hallway, he noticed he was now also covered in grey clay. Not wanting to return to the lockers, he headed towards the bathroom by his quarters to shower.

* * *

Dinner was awkward as usual, with Allura glaring at Keith, who ate silently avoiding making eye contact. She was upset with the days earlier events, which she hadn't forgiven Keith for his recklessness.

Hunk tried to break the tension with small talk, which Lance and Coran joined in on, but the three of them couldn't lighten the mood. Hunk ranted about the wind-board he had got from the last planet they visited. Lance smiled remembering how Hunk had been against them originally but was now vigorously vouching for their necessity to their cause. He had a good reason after he explained, he wouldn't have been able to reach Keith otherwise on the volcanic planet, Keith had crashed on. However, his story didn't help Keith's case.

Keith nodded occasionally and even cracked a smile at one point. Lance knew the two had been trying to mend their friendship, which had been coming apart because of the issue with their perception. He understood Keith's reason's for disliking and not trusting Lux, but Lance never thought both of them would get so defensive. Since Hunk was back to himself, Keith seemed like he had lowered his guard, but watching them both Lance couldn't help think that there conversation seemed forced between them.

When Lance saw the two come into the locker room something had changed. Hunk was more confident and sure of himself, but there was something in Keith's eye that unsettled him. Lance felt the paladin's situation had taken a toll on all of them and was a constant battle between them and their lion. However, each lion was different and some put up a bigger fight. Lance felt he and Keith were experiencing the brunt of this battle from their lions. Waverly was only enforcing Lance's weaknesses and shortcomings and he refused to accept it. He avoided looking at his own reflection and continuously took selfies to reassure himself that he was still Lance and not the young helpless girl. The more he tried to distance himself the more Waverly pushed back. Although, his fight with Waverly was a game of pass between them. Keith and Radar was a constant battle for control resulting in a lot of rage from both sides.

Hunk had called Keith out on it and Lance had seen it, but in some moments it seemed like Lance was talking directly to Radar and couldn't even recognize it as Keith. The Keith that came back from that desolate planet seemed in control, but Lance couldn't help but wonder at what cost? He kept picturing Keith backing away from him without saying anything. Two weeks ago, Lance would have thought nothing of it. Keith on a regular base tried to avoid him, but now he would check up on him. He didn't always strike up a conversation but would stay long enough to determine everything was fine before leaving. Lance thought in Kieth's own way it was him showing he cared.

Keith has always been guarded even with those he was closest too like Shiro, but although it seemed like Keith was returning to his old self, Lance didn't think that was a good sign. It could have been Waverly's influence, but when the table went quiet it made Lance think back to home when the ocean was quiet and the wind still before a hurricane would strike. Lance could feel the hurricane was coming, but he couldn't even guess at the damage it was going to cause. Thinking about the harboring future, Lance lost his appetite. He stood up to leave and Hunk's head shot up at him.

"Not in the mood for gumbo? I'll grab the pot pie or would you prefer the lasagna. It's more of a jello texture to the noodles and the beef is more gamy and tastes more like chicken, but I'll put both on a plate for you to decide."

Lance sat back down as Hunk cleared his plate and went to the kitchen to bring something new out. Lance smiled and set to work picking and prodding the wobbly noodles.

After several minutes, Keith spoke up. "Lance, if you don't want to eat it. Then stop picking at it," he said, somberly.

"Sorry," Lance said. He took a bit and smiled, glad Keith was still talking to him.

When Keith finished his plate he stood up to leave. "I'm going back down to the hangar. Lance if you're done can you come with me?"

Allura and Coran both turned surprised at Lance, who jumped out of his seat. "Absolutely!" Lance could feel the Alteans' eyes on him, but he followed after Keith before Hunk could put another dish in front of him.

He expected Keith to start talking and explaining what had happened or his reason for distancing himself when they were alone, but as the door closed behind them, Keith stayed silent. Lance then thought he might want to put some distance between them and the others, but the whole walk didn't change. When they reached the hangar doors, he was certain Keith would talk to him, but that wasn't the case. Keith didn't even turn to look at him.

Lance remained in the doorway as Keith walked to the center of the hangar. He crossed his arms and stared up at the Red Lion ignoring Lance completely. He copied Keith, folding his arms and stood in the doorway waiting for Keith to say something.

"You don't have to stay," Keith said, after several minutes of Lance standing in the doorway.

"What?"

"I asked if you would come with me because you seemed like you wanted to leave. I thought it would be a good excuse."

"A good excuse," Lance's eyes started to blur and he wanted to yell at Waverly for making him feel this way. "That's it. Do you not want me around anymore."

"Yes." Lance was shocked by Keith's unhesitating response and the blow caused him to physically take a step back. "I mean it's not you, Lance."

"Are you really giving me a cheap break-up line, about how it's not you, it's me. Really, man."

"That's not what I'm trying to do."

"Then what did I do wrong," Lance's whole body trembled and he clenched his hands into fists to try to make it stop. He fought back against Waverly's childish emotions, which overpowered his own anger.

"Nothing."

"Wow, I must say you're making a lot of sense, Keith."

"It's Waverly. When I'm around her. When I'm around you. I can't focus. My concern is for you and I can't concentrate on anything else."

"I didn't realize I was such a problem."

"Lance, you aren't. You're a good friend even though I don't say it," Keith bowed his head.

Lance sighed, giving up on his anger as he let Waverly's concern take over, "Friends talk to each other, but you seem to do the opposite and close everyone out."

Kieth shrugged, "I guess it's habit."

Lance walked into the hangar to stand alongside Keith. "What happened on the planet?"

Keith hung his head lower and turned away from Lance as he shrugged again. "Honestly, I don't know. I thought Radar and I were getting closer, but sometime in the middle of searching for Shiro, I realized we hadn't gotten closer, I had just been acting more like him. I was letting Radar's feeling drive my own. Then when I crashed, Radar wouldn't let me out of the lion. He was trying to protect me but I knew he couldn't. Radar has his own opinion on things and for a second I thought maybe I should trust his call, but I couldn't do it. I ended up pushing him, and any mutual trust or loyalty I built was shut down in that instant when Radar lost power."

Lance looked up at the Red Lion and the yellow glint in his eyes. He looked down at his small hands and Waverly's petite body. "Maybe that's what we need to do."

Kieth turned to Lance with his arms still crossed, shaking his head confused, "What are you talking about?"

"This is our lives. They had their time and made their choices now it's our turn."

"They're just trying to look out for us."

"Look out for us or themselves? Because this," Lance held his arms out to his sides, "isn't helping anyone."

Keith shrugged. "I wouldn't say nothing helped. We're friends aren't we?"

"No, that happened before with the memory flashes, which weren't so great either, but there was a purpose. What is the purpose of making us look like them? to make us hate each other like they do?

"They don't hate each other."

"Really, you much not be seeing what I am because you're hostile with everyone. Hunk, who only wants to help people is fighting with you and Pidge, who seemed only interested in herself and not helping anyone else out, but she had made it clear when started Voltron her plan was to help her family. What's your excuse?"

"Shiro is my family, Lance, not you!"

Neither one of them said anything. Lance lowered his head unable to look at Keith without crying. He felt Waverly eating away at him. Her emotions winding and strangling him, not able to do anything to make the feelings stop.

"This is my decision, Lance. I know Radar agrees because he protects his family first."

Lance lifted his head towards Keith. The pain of losing Keith was gone. He was right, Keith was in control. Lance could feel Waverly's pain subside and turn to worry for her brother, which made Lance confused. Keith was himself, but that only left one unanswered question.

He slowly walked up to Keith and asked, "If that is your choice why am I still seeing Radar?" Keith's eyes went large and he stepped away. Lance continued, "It's the decision you agree with, but it's not your decision. It's your excuse. There's a difference and it shows."

Lance left the hangar and when the doors closed behind him he felt his legs give out. Pain ached through his whole body, emotions, and mind. He pushed Waverly's feelings aside and tried to make Waverly disappear, but it only caused her presence to grow stronger. He had stopped talking to her since this event had started, but as he lay crumpled on the floor he reached out and said, "Please stop, Waverly."

Suddenly, the pain ceased. He could still feel the lingering effects, but it was like the world had gone still. He could feel Waverly's presence behind all the emotions and said, "I'm sorry." Then Waverly retreated taking with her the pain she had caused him, but she wasn't completely gone. Lance could still feel her presence if he reached out. He looked down at his hands and realized they hadn't changed, but he let out a grateful sigh. It was a start.

 **Kestle:**

Hi, Y'all, I had a hard time figuring out how to end this chapter, so I'm sorry for the long wait. I decided also since season 3 starts with Keith. I would start getting into season 3 with Keith so I had to adjust Lance's chapter a little.

Also, I'm not sure if any of you read my last note under Voltron: Lion Origins, I had been stuck in Chicago, but a lot has happened since then. I'm not sure if I'm sharing too much, feel free to tell me to stop talking so much in the comments, but after Chicago, I went to see the play Hamilton and my boyfriend proposed after. So I'm engaged now :) I also recently adopted a dog before I went to visit my brother and have been taking care of him. I am also in the process of getting a new job and possibly moving. So on top of planning a wedding, looking at venues, interviewing, which I'm supposed to visit the company at the end of this week, and possibly moving, which also means looking for a place to stay, I finished this chapter :) Yeah! But I'm going to be a little busy.

So I want to say thank you for reading and your patience. Your comments mean a lot to me. Green thank you for your comment last chapter and Sunny Lighter I love your advice and comments.

I'm still planning on writing, but I wanted to explain so you all don't think I abandoned the story. I never thought it would be this long, but I'm so excited for what's to come both with this chapter and my life and needed to share.

Thank you all for reading and please don't forget to comment :)


	35. Struggle

Keith

The battle wreckage from the paladin's fight with Zarkon had scattered sparsely throughout space. Keith meandered through the endless debris, his monitor never picking up any sign of life. As he continued to wander through the wreckage, his thoughts began to wander back to Lance and their conversation, the night before.

 _"If that is your choice, why am I still seeing Radar."_ Lance's words echoed in his head. He felt guilty for pushing him away, but it was the only way for Keith to hang on to Radar. He had royally pissed him off and Keith had felt his rage ripple through him. When Keith returned from the volcanic planet and saw Lance or really Waverly in front of him. It took every ounce of strength Keith had to walk away. Weak and ashamed, he couldn't even bring himself to look at the blue paladin. Radar hadn't just been in his head, he was him and could clearly feel that now. It only took being separated to realize.

When he left the Red Lion on the volcanic planet, he could feel Radar pull away, but it wasn't like before. No matter how much space they put between each other Keith still felt the connection of the Red Lion, but when Radar took down the cruisers and energy went out Keith felt like he was ripped apart from him. He couldn't feel his presence at all. If he hadn't been in danger, he would have been even more worried. It was a relief when the Red Lion reappeared from under the lava, but he hadn't been able to communicate and feel Radar's presence again until he was piloting the Red Lion. Since then, Radar has felt like he was under Keith's skin, hovering over his shoulder.

Keith swerved around a cluster of debris, listening to the rhythmic beep of the scanner. The Red Lion growled encouragingly for the fourth time since he had been out and it made the hairs on the back of Keith's neck stand on edge. _"If that is your choice,"_ he heard Lance say again. Keith pushed the lion farther into the wreckage. The steady beeping continuing. Distracting himself from Lance, Keith focused on his task of finding Shiro.

 _"I'm not giving up on you."_ The new voice made his heart sink. He remembered the first time he ever met Shiro. His dad had reconnected with Shiro's mom at a high school reunion and they wanted to further catch up, which involved dragging their sons along.

* * *

Keith slouched in the back seat of the old pickup truck. At nine years old, he didn't understand why his dad would never let him sit up front with him. No one ever sat in the passenger seat. He often fantasized his mother sitting there from the back seat. He could never see her face but imagined her having long messy black hair like his that blew wildly when the windows were rolled down. However, today he just mopped as he pulled the hood to his favorite red sweat jacket over him to hid his face. He crossed his arms and glared out the window as the Sedona desert faded from view.

"I really think you're going to like Takashi," his dad's southern drawl was deep. Keith had tried imitating it once, he had put on his dad's boots, which were more than twice his size. Stomping around the house, he pretended to be him, while his dad was out or so he thought, because next think Keith knows, his dad was standing in the doorway laughing hysterically. Keith remembered the heat of his face as he turned red and ran to his room, tripping just before the door in his dad's boots. He got ice cream later when his dad apologized for interrupting.

"He's four years older than me. He's just going to be like all the other annoying big kid jerks."

"I don't think he's like that."

"I don't care. I don't want to meet him and I don't want to go on this long car ride. Why does it have to be so far away."

"Kaida and I chose the place because it was equal distance for both of us. Besides Keith, you need to get out more and experience the world. I can assure you there are much father way places. You can't stay at home forever."

"Watch me," Keith grumbled.

His dad laughed. "Once you set your mind to something there's no changing it." Quietly, he said to himself, almost too soft for Keith to make out, "You're stubborn, just like your mother."

Keith felt a pit in his stomach. His dad never talked about his mom. He would say, 'Its to hard to explain,' with a smile and a slight shrug. Keith never understood that. He didn't even know what she looked like because there were no photos of her. All he wanted was an explanation, but his dad would always drop the subject.

Keith slouched forward, uncrossing his arms and softened his glare as he looked out the window. His tight lip drooped to a frown. "Maybe it would be okay to meet him."

He saw a small smile on his dad's face out of the corner of his eye.

They drove for five hours, the scenery changing from an orange desert, to dry golden fields, to city buildings and neon lights with taxis and people everywhere, until they came to a park with some tree coverage and a lake at the center. They drove past a sign that read: Llyod Lamb Park. "We're here," Keith's dad announced as he parked the car and unbuckled his seat belt. The lake looked so tempting, he liked the heat of the desert, but looking out at the open water Keith wanted nothing more to run and jump in.

He slid out of the truck and was about to make a mad dash towards the water when his dad grabbed him by the hood of his jacket. "Hang on, Tiger. If you want to go swimming you're going to need to change into your bathing suit first." His dad handed him his backpack and pointed to a white house with green trim. The moment his dad let go of his hood he sprinted down the stone path towards the house.

When he was finished he found his dad patiently waiting for him outside. Keith grabbed his dad's hand and started pulling him towards the lake. As they got closer, Keith could see a covered shaded area with picnic tables to his left and felt his dad pull him in that direction. At the first table, he could see a woman with an older boy laughing. The woman turned towards them and stood up. She walked over and said, "you finally made it," wrapping her arms around his dad's neck. "How was your drive?"

"Not bad. Yours?"

As the parents caught up, Keith looked passed them towards the table where the boy remained. He had swim trunks on and wore a white shirt with a baseball cap. His eyes met Keith's and Keith quickly turned away, pulling his hood over his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Kaida, let me introduce you to my son." Keith felt his dad pull him in front and placed his hand on both his shoulders so he couldn't run away. "This is Keith. Keith this is Miss. Shirogane."

Keith looked up at the woman. She was at least a foot shorter than his dad and had short black hair that was pulled back on the sides with bangs. She gave a warm smile as she said, "It's nice to finally meet you, Keith. Your dad has told me so much about you."

Keith returned the smile.

"Takashi, come over and met Keith." The lady called the older boy. He walked over and Keith lowered his head trying to hide under his hood. "Takashi this is, Mr. Kogane and his son, Keith."

"Hi," the boy said, kindly. He bent down and met Keith at eye level, thwarting his attempt to hid his face. "It's nice to meet you, Keith."

Keith tried to back away, but his dad was a wall behind him. Takashi continued to stare at him, his grey eyes gentle, but something about them made him nervous.

Keith turned his head to the side the only distance he could put between them to break the stare. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the boy frown as he stood up.

"He can sometimes be a little shy," His dad said, "I hope you guys will be able to get to know each other a little better while we're here."

"Sure, I've been dying to get into the water though. Does he want to join me."

Keith looked up expectantly at his dad, waiting for his approval.

"Sure," He said, releasing his hold on Keith's shoulders.

Keith immediately shrugged off his backpack and unzipped his jacket, leaving them in a pile in front of his dad as he took off to the lake and jumped in.

The water felt amazing. Washing away the heat of the dry Arizona air. The lake wasn't too deep, his toes scrapped the bottom of the slimy floor and when he let himself sink down the very top of his hair didn't submerge. He came up and tilted his head back as he floated letting the lake water wash over him. He heard the muffled sound of water splashing and looked up. From the shore, he could see the other boy finally getting in. Takashi had removed his shirt and baseball cap, allowing Keith to see his black hair like his mothers that was short on the ends, but longer tough of hair on top.

He slid into the water and stretched out on his back. As he made his way further out to the middle of the lake and closer to Keith. As the older boy got closer, Keith had forgotten his name and didn't care to ask, he began swimming farther out and away from him. He looked back when the boy stopped moving, but as he started to swim again, Keith moved away. The boy smiled, "You're dad's not kidding when he said your shy."

Keith swam faster now, out towards some tall grass growing in the water.

"Keith, I just want to hang out," the older boy called. "The adults ain't that exciting."

The water wasn't as deep by the water grass and Keith was able to stand on the muddy floor. He hid among the weeds as he saw the other boy approach. The older kid searched the tall grass. Keith slowly slid through the water careful to not make a sound as he avoided him. He rounded a corner and heard rustling in the tall grass. He turned and a black colored duck swam out. Keith stared at it amazed until it started furiously quacking at him. Keith tried telling it to shush, but the duck only quacked louder as it approached him. As the duck swam towards him, Keith tried to shoo it away, but the duck continued to come closer. Keith backed up and noticed three other ducks come out from the grass. Keith tried splashing them, but they either liked it or it made them mad because they got even louder and another two showed up. Keith was cornered by the ducks.

"Got you." Keith turned around and saw the older boy as he pulled him behind. Takashi used his whole right arm and sent a wave towards the ducks. There honking grew louder as they were joined by more ducks and Keith could clearly see they weren't happy. "Swim away!" Takashi yelled as he jumped towards his left, swimming out of the maze of tall grass. Keith followed, staying on the boys left side farthest away from the ducks. They made it to shore and fell on the ground. The other boy started laughing, but Keith was still terrified by the flock of ducks.

Keith looked up towards the water and saw the ducks approaching the shore. "Hey!" he said, pointing to the ducks who were just about to reach the shoreline. The older boy looked up and grabbed Keith's hand, dragging him to his feet. There was a tree just at the end of the shore and the older boy climbed up.

"Come on," he called, offering his hand for Keith to help him up. Keith looked back at the shore and the ducks waggling their way towards him and reached up to take the kids hand. He felt himself lift up, his arm ready to be pulled out of his socket. He hung there dangling above the ground filled with angry ducks. "I'm not letting go, Keith."

Keith looked up at the boys' soft grey eyes and felt his determination. Keith reached for the nearest branch with his free hand and was able to gain a footing between two branches. When he found a sturdy branch to support his weight, he let go of the other boy's hand. He looked down at the ducks and smiled, "Ha! Can't reach us up here ducks."

He heard the other boy laugh, "Don't give them a reason to try."

"Thanks, Talk-ashi," Keith said, attempting to remember the boys' name.

The kid laughed harder, "It's Takashi, and you're welcome."

"How about I call you T?"

"No," Takashi said, laughter dying from his voice.

"I didn't mean to make you mad."

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. My dad used to call me T."

"Where's your dad?"

"He left when I was five."

"I'm sorry. I never knew my mom. I don't know what happened to her. Dad doesn't like to talk about her."

"Sorry," Shiro returned. They sat in the tree neither one saying anything listening to the ducks quacking below them. "You can call me by my last name, Shirogane. If that's easier," Takashi said, breaking the silence.

"Shirogane,"Keith tried it out. It reminded him of his last name Kogane. "Would just Shiro be okay."

The boy smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "Sure."

* * *

The rhythmic beeping of the monitor, echoed in the back of his mind as Keith looked out the screen from inside the Red Lion. All he could make out was endless debris and no sign of life. Keith let out a deep sigh, recalling the events of the battle and Shiro's yell through his headset."There's nothin' out here, Coran. I'm coming home."

He wasn't giving up, but he needed to come up with an alternative plan because his current search wasn't finding anything. Radar growled in his head and Coran mumbled an apology for not being able to find Shiro, but Keith ignored both. His thoughts echoing Lance, "If that is your choice."

Keith didn't need anyone's help. Not Coran's, the other paladins, and especially not Radar's. He would find Shiro. His own way. He just needed time to come up with a plan and to clear his head. The Red Lion grumbled most likely because Keith was ignoring him. Radar seemed to push harder whenever Keith pulled away, but he was done living in the shadow of the Red Lion. He was ready to step up and find Shiro on his own.

However, Keith didn't have much time to be by himself to rethink his plan. After he took off his suit and was about to leave the lockers, he saw Lance and Hunk, returning from their mission.

"Hey, Keith. Allura wants us all to meet in the lounge to get a status on the recent missions. Lance and I are just going to wash off and then join you guys. She wants everyone there," Hunk said, setting his helmet on one of the benches.

He met Lance's gaze for a second. Waverly staring back at him. He broke the gaze, lowering his head as he walked out of the room. "Sounds good, I'll meet you both there."

Keith entered the lounge and saw that Allura was already waiting. It caught him off guard at first seeing her in her long formal dress. She had worn her battle suit almost every day prepared for a fight like the rest of the paladins. However, the battle had grown quiet, the imminent threat of the Galra had retreated since the defeat of Zarkon and Team Voltron was finally on the attack instead of the defense as Hunk and Lance had been freeing one planet after another with the Blade of Marmora.

They weren't under attack anymore and seeing Allura in her gown made it clear to Keith that she felt confident and at ease. To her, there wasn't any danger and that was dangerous. He had seen it in the other paladins too. They were confident that things were going back to normal and becoming easy. Hunk was no longer Lux and the Yellow Paladin himself displayed more confidence and bravery. Lance seemed more focused on himself, while Pidge was off searching for her family. None of them caring that they were still missing Shiro.

"Keith, welcome back."

The Red Paladin wasn't in the mood to talk and took a seat at the edge of the horseshoe couch and leaned back, crossing his arms. He didn't look at her and Allura didn't push for him to talk. After a few minutes, Coran came through the door behind Allura and behind him, Keith saw Pidge. He stood up surprised. "Pidge, your back too."

"Yeah, I got back a few hours ago," she said.

Keith shook his head. "That's not what I mean." He looked over the Green Paladin. She was taller than the last time he saw her and her hair was a short wavy brown mess. Sorrel had disappeared just like Lux. "Literally, Pidge."

It took her a moment before the realization flooded her face. She looked down at herself, before running towards the girl's locker room. Coran and Allura both turned to Keith for an explanation, but he just sat back down.

Hunk and Lance came out of the boy's locker still in their paladin suits, as Pidge came running back out of the girl's room, with a huge grin on her face. "Pidge?" Hunk and Lance said at the same time.

"Hunk?!" Pidge said back, leaping onto him with a big hug. "I missed you, pal."

Hunk wrapped his arms around Pidge and set her down, gently to the ground. Keith saw her eyes turn towards him and flick to Lance. Keith knew he still appeared as Radar, but he didn't know the reason. He felt the Red Lion leering over his shoulder and Keith straightened his poster. Feeling cramped under the weight of the Red Lion.

"Yes, we are all happy you're back Pidge," Allura said, unaware of the true meaning behind their reaction. "Everyone take a seat. Hunk and Lance, I want to hear everything about the latest mission and catch Pidge up on the recent events."

"Oh, where do I begin," Hunk said.

Keith zoned out as Hunk droned on about the many native delicacies he had tasted on Planet Puig. He clenched his right hand, hiding it under his crossed arms. Keith couldn't understand how Hunk could think of food when Shiro was still gone.

Lance joined in. He pulled the camera Pidge had made for him out and showed her pictures he had taken. She didn't seem to like them, but what bothered Keith was what he said. He could see Waverly, her feet touching the ground just barely as Lance sat at the edge of the couch. The Blue Paladin leaned back and used his left hand to hold him up. Waverly's long black hair rolled down his back. As he turned to show Pidge the photos a long strand escaped and he leaned back, crossing his legs. He raised his left hand to toss his hair back and rested his arm against the back of the couch, saying, "This is what it's all about. Freein' the people, lovin' the ladies, looking for adventure, Voltron-style."

Keith clenched his teeth. Everything meant nothing without Shiro. He could feel even Radar wanting to lash out at his sister. Radar knew what it was like to lose a sibling. Waverly was the lucky one who got to move on, while he was left behind. Keith felt the same way and he struggled to hold Radar back as their emotions intertwined.

Hunk went on to explain that the other planets were all calling for Voltron. "Only we don't have Voltron anymore."

Radar growled in Keith's head. He was familiar with the Red Lion's dislike for Lux overall, which stretched to his paladin, but Keith closed his eyes reminded himself that he wasn't Radar and Hunk was also himself. Calming the storm of rage coursing through his body he said, "We don't have Shiro, either. Everyone seems to have forgotten that." He kept his eyes shut, feeling the Red Lion hover over him. He didn't want to lose focus and have the Red Lion take over.

The room went silent until Keith heard Allura speak up. "It may be difficult to accept, but it is time to think about finding a new pilot for the Black Lion."

Keith opened his eyes surprised. Radar growled, but his anger didn't match Keith. He didn't think Allura would ever suggest they give up. "No. I'm going to find him," Keith said, rising to his feet. "Shiro is the one person who never gave up on me. I won't give up on him."

He wasn't mad at Allura for her suggestion. He knew something had to be done. They needed to form Voltron, but he wasn't ready to give up on Shiro to do it. He didn't think he would ever be ready for that. He turned and left the lounge. As he made it into the hallway he paused. " _If anything happens to me. I want you to lead Voltron."_ Keith stormed down the hall. "I told you, Shiro. Nothing is going to happen to you. I won't do it."

Radar seemed satisfied, by Keith's new determination and the Red Paladin mumbled, "If you're so happy now, why don't you do me a favor and leave me alone." The Red Lion went quiet, but Keith could still feel his lingering presence, reassuring him that Radar didn't plan to back off.

He got to his room and stared at the investigation wall he had been forming since Shiro's disappearance. It had a map of the battle area with red X's marked on nearly all of it where Keith had searched. He had a list of events both leading up to Shiro's disappearance and right after. Keith marked another X on the area where he looked today and threw the digital pen across his room. He sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the wall, trying to come up with some clue. Something, he was missing. He paced around and tried laying down, but he couldn't come up with anywhere to look.

Keith heard a knock on his door but ignored it. He didn't want to talk to the others. They didn't say they agreed with Allura, but they had already indicated they had in some ways already moved on. Another knock and Keith walked to the door. "I don't want to talk, Lance," He said, opening the door, but it wasn't the Blue Palidin or any of the other paladins. The one at Keith's door was Kolivan. "Oh, I thought."

"Yes, I know what you thought."

Keith crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe. "What are you doing here?"

"Princess Allura has asked me to speak to the future Coalition Leaders."

"I mean in front of my room."

"When I first met you, I thought you were a weakling. A half breed who's loyalties were divided and couldn't be trusted."

Keith frowned and narrowed his eyes at the Galra leader. He received many pep talks from his team in the last few days, but this was definitely unexpected.

"It was the same opinion I had of Princess Zelina."

"Who?" Keith asked, confused.

The Red Lion perked up, breaking his long silence, which made Keith curious.

"Princess Zelina, the heir to the Galra Empire."

"Wait, what! Why are we just hearing about this now? Is she going to take over now that Zarkon is gone."

"No, Keith. Zelina died many deca-pheobs ago. She was the leader and founder of the Blade of Marmora. She was also only half Galra like yourself, but a fierce warrior, who never gave up."

"What is your point?"

"I see the same fierce warrior in you as I came to see in her. You're a leader Keith and from one leader to another. We can't let the people we've lost keep us from our mission."

"I didn't ask for your opinion!" Keith yelled as Radar's growl echoed through his head.

"Perhaps not, but when you came to the Blade of Marmora's headquarters seeking answers, I spoke with Shiro. I told him sometimes, the greatest challenge is knowing when to stop. He said, 'You'd never quit.' I'm telling you this know because I have seen many do the same and become blinded by their goal. Zelina spoke of two men she knew who became victims of this. One caused the destruction of Diobazal the other of Altea. I don't want to see you become the cause for the destruction of the Coalition."

The Red Lion went quiet again. Keith didn't know what to say. He wondered who the two the Princess had been referring to were. Zarkon and Alfor, he wondered.

"Did Allura and Coran, know Zelina?"

"Yes, Princess Allura and Princess Zelina where the same age, but I don't know much more about the Princess's past."

"She was the leader of the Blade of Marmora and you don't know anything about her."

"Our organization, as I once told you, is built on secrecy and trust. Both against the Galra and ourselves. Only Princess Zelina's lieutenants knew her identity. It was believed that many of the organization members wouldn't have followed her otherwise. Leadership was decided and earned through action. The Princess demonstrated this time and time again, but even still few knew her and what we knew was very little."

"So why tell me?"

"Whether you choose to be or not. The blade you carry makes you a member of our organization. I see the potential of a great leader in you, Keith, as I'm sure Shiro saw. I trust you with this information and as a fellow Blade, trust you will also keep this secret from your team. Princess Allura and Coran may have known Princess Zelina, but I can imagine it wasn't one of favor."

Keith took a moment to process what Kolivan had said. He was already struggling with finding Shiro and controlling Radar. He wasn't prepared to learn about a Galra Princess.

The Com came on overhead and Coran's voice said, "The Coalition Leaders are arriving we are all meeting in the dining hall. All Paladins please hurry here to greet our guests."

"We should go. I need to change into my paladin suit beforehand." Keith didn't wait for a response but started walking down the hall towards the locker room. By the time Keith had changed and reached the dining room, everyone was already sitting down. All eyes turned towards him as he entered. He took the empty seat next to Pidge. After Keith sat down, Allura welcomed the Coalition Leaders. The leaders admired the castle and gave comments to Allura as Hunk brought out some dishes he prepared.

Kolivan then stood and began his speech, displaying the intelligence the Blade of Marmora had collected about the Galra. "It seems like it could rule another ten thousand years."

Keith could see the small alien across from him tremble and heard Lance lean in to say something to Pidge, but he couldn't make out their conversation. His mind was still distracted by what Kolivan had said about the Galra Princess.

Kolivan continued and the screen changed to show the rebel forces popping up across the Galra Empire. Allura stood, telling the Coalition Leaders their plan to take on the empire and their need for their help to do it.

The purple alien lady spoke up her voice robotic as she said, "The forces will all fight behind Voltron."

Another leader asked, "Where is Voltron?"

Keith crossed his arms. Radar growled again in his head and it made Keith even more agitated.

Allura tried to diverge the question. "The people you see before you are the Paladins of Voltron."

Keith didn't look up but continued to stare with his arms crossed at his finished plate in front of him.

"Excellent. Can they form Voltron now?" The alien pressed.

The Red Lion growled louder. Keith closed his eyes again, trying to control his temper like he did in the lounge, but this time it didn't work. "We can't form Voltron!" He yelled. Keith couldn't suppress Radar anymore and he opened his eyes. "We can fly the Lions, but Voltron is not happening."

Allura tried to explain, but Radar only grew more frustrated. "But nothing. Shiro was the Black Lion. And until we find him, there is no Voltron."

Kolivan tried to encourage the leaders that the lions and the castle were a substantial force and that the Blade of Marmora would stand alongside them, but the two aliens that spoke for the group were not impressed.

"My people have heard the legend of Voltron. What are we supposed to tell them?"

Keith was losing the fight with Radar and this last comment pushed him over the edge. Keith didn't know what brought it on. He hadn't felt this much rage from the Red Lion since Keith fought with Hunk outside the kitchen. Keith wondered if Princess Zelina had something to do with it. Almost in response Radar's temper became worse than ever before as Radar took over and spoke through him. Keith's body moved on its own, as he slammed his hands down on the table. "Tell them to stand up and fight for themselves! Voltron is gone!" He then turned and walked out. Radar had walked halfway down the hall by the time he calmed down and Keith was able to take control again. He leaned against the wall for support and caught his breath.

Keith could feel Radar was just as tired as himself. He knew if they kept this up it was going to kill one or both of them. Keith chuckled, "Victory or death. Isn't that something Kolivan also said."

Kieth thought he could hear the Red Lion laugh and when Keith had finally gained full control, he continued down to the Black Lion's hangar.

He stared up at the fallen Black Lion, contemplating his options. Radar had finally backed off and given him some space though he could still feel him nearby just as angry as before.

Keith still wasn't ready to lead. He knew the Black Lion would allow it. He had piloted the Black Lion before, but he didn't believe the others would follow him or if he wanted them to follow him. He had gained ground with Lance, but taking orders was different from completely hating someone. Then that left Radar. There was no way he would let anyone else fly him. Keith knew he could hardly control him, how was one of the others going too.

He heard the hangar door open but didn't turn around to see who came in. He guessed it was Lance, but he heard multiple footsteps enter the room. They didn't approach him, but stopped some distance behind and most likely were watching to see if he would go off again. A small smiled spread across his face for a second at the realization. Radar was truly a radioactive ticking time bomb waiting to go off. He received an irritated growl but ignored it as he continued to stare up at the Black Lion.

Keith heard footsteps approach him and saw Waverly come to stand by his right side. Lance didn't look at him, but the two continued to look up at the Black Lion. His voice was the soft sweet voice of Waverly, but the words came from Lance. "Hey, man. Listen we all miss Shiro. I remember what a thrill it was just to meet him for the first time when we carried him out of that garrison hospital."

Keith saw Pidge and Hunk come up on his left and Pidge went on explaining how she had heard about him from her father and brother. Hunk added how much Shiro had taught him about being a pilot and for the first time in a long while, Keith didn't feel alone or at odds with the others.

As if reading his thoughts, Lance added, "You're not the only one hurting. We're all right there with you."

Keith looked down from the Lion, he felt Radar grow quiet as Keith listened to Radar's sister's voice, "He would be the first one to tell us that we have to move on."

 _"If anything happens to me. I want you to pilot the Black Lion."_ Shiro's words echoed in his head again and Keith couldn't deny that Lance was right. Radar didn't argue either. Keith turned towards the Blue Paladin seeing the young Altean girl. Keith couldn't understand how this little girl could calm the self-destructing Red Lion, but Lance's words, although, they told him he needed to let go, were gentle and heartfelt.

Keith had been angry before because Waverly didn't know what it was like to lose a sibling, but he hadn't thought about Lance. Homesickness had hit him the hardest and he had lost his whole family. He told Keith, he thought of him like his older brother and in that moment, Keith didn't see Waverly, but Lance with his short brown hair, tan skin, and Caribbean blue eyes afraid of losing him.

Allura spoke up and Keith turned towards her. "Keith, I know how you feel. But our mission is bigger than any one individual."

Kolivan was right, Keith had become blind and driven by his single goal of finding Shiro, he had put the others at risk. He also wasn't able to see, while he had been chasing the only person he believed to be is family, that he wasn't alone and had gained a larger family than he ever had before.

"I know you're right." Keith waited for the Red Lion to rise up in protest, but he remained quiet and Keith felt the Red Lion finally back off.

Keith turned to look back up at the Black Lion and said, "It's time to figure out how to reform Voltron."

 **Kestle:**

Hi, Y'all! I'm finally back with the new chapter :)

It took me a while to research where I wanted Keith's home to be, which I decided Sedona because first, it looks like where his home is and where the Garrison is located. Second, I've been there and it was easier to write. Shiro and his mother, although, I didn't mention it, live in Los Angelos. I actually did a google maps estimated drive and think you should all know that it is actually roughly 5 hours to the park they met at from Sedona and Los Angelos. Neat fact :)

I have watched season 7 and also want to let my readers know that this isn't going to complicate the later episodes. The flashback of Shiro and Keith in the series is displayed as their first meeting, but here just know that they have met once before. Although I have fallen behind in the growing seasons, I continuously adjusted the story to the current knowledge.

I hope you like the new chapter. I'm so excited to get into season 3 and start the next phase with the Lions. Speaking of, my next chapter will be in Voltron: Lion Origins so if you haven't been reading it please do and follow as well. Radar can only get so much across to Keith with his growls :)

So please look for the next Radar chapter in Voltron: Lion Origins. (It's not that I don't like Therron, but with Shiro gone, he doesn't get a chapter until he can get a Paladin lol)

And don't forget to comment about this chapter :) Thank you Sunny Lighter always and Gravtron1 for your comments on the last chapter. They always inspire me to write fast. I'm sorry I got stuck on Lux's chapter for so long.

Also BeccaBookWorm I hope you are enjoying my chapters and have caught up. Thank you for your wonderful comments as well. I'm always excited to see new people and hear their thoughts too.

Thank you again. Until next time :)

Please comment!


End file.
